Little Pieces
by 40 Gyga
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. [Conjunto de Drabbles por O.o Kaoruchan o.O] [SasuSaku]
1. Elevador

Disclaimer: Naruto e Little Pieces não me pertencem.

Aqui está, **Little Pieces** é escrito por _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_, originalmente em espanhol, mas os curtas são tão fofos que eu não resisti e trouxe para vocês. O link do original está no profile.

**Little Pieces **

**-**

**- **

**Ascensor**

_**Elevador**_

_Desafio de jisse kawai_

_-_

_- _

- Estás irritada? - perguntou o belo jovem, avançando pelas ruas de Konoha, uma pequena cidade perto de Tóquio.

A garota de cabelos róseos o olhou com o cenho franzido e apressou o passo, deixando o rapaz umas quantas passadas atrás. O jovem Uchiha suspirou cansado. Por que sempre a deixava irritada? Por que sempre tinha de ser tão frio?

Meneou a cabeça e apressou o passo para alcançá-la.

- Sakura – chamou-a, quando alcançaram a entrada de um edifício.

Ignorou os gritos entusiasmados das estudantes ao seu redor, apenas se limitou a olhá-las fixamente muito, mas muito feio; e o único que conseguiu foi que as garotas sorrissem mais abertamente – se isso fosse possível.

O jovem Uchiha maldisse chamar tanta atenção. Voltou a vista para a garota de madeixas rosadas, que pareceu não levar muito bem os chamados de atenção do atrativo jovem, ao dar meia volta e avançar até o elevador.

- Sakura! – voltou a chamar, mas, desta vez, mais alto. A garota de cabelo róseo voltou a ignorá-lo enquanto chamava o elevador e esperava impaciente. Já estavam aproximando-se quando a recepcionista se acercou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Senhor Sasuke Uchiha – chamou com uma voz sexy... ou uma tentativa de sê-la – tenho uma chamada para você.

- Não posso agora – grunhiu, tentando mover-se até o elevador. Tinha tempo, a caixa de metal ainda estava no quinto andar.

- Mas ele diz que é importante, Sasuke-sama – insistiu a recepcionista, fitando de canto de olho a jovem rósea, que parecia irritada. Voltou a mirar o rapaz em frente a si e tomou-o pelo braço – Pode ser um assunto que não requer demora, Sasuke-sama. Por favor, atenda-o – disse, enquanto o arrastava até a mesa de recepção, uns quantos passos mais atrás.

Sasuke observou Sakura, podia notar sua irritação crescente. Sabia que era ciumenta, cada vez que uma mulher o chamava, geralmente, passados cinco segundos o resgatava. Sendo assim: 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6?

Está bem, estava _muito_ irritada.

E o elevador já chegava ao segundo piso; melhor apressar-se com o telefonema.

- Sasuke Uchiha – grunhiu quando atendeu.

- Hey! _Teme_, como vão as coisas com a Sakura-chan? A deixastes irritada? Está chorando? Olha, que, se ela estiver chorando, vás te ver comigo! Estú--

- _Dobe_ – Sasuke girou os olhos e mirou Sakura. O elevador chegada ao segundo piso – Para que me chamastes? – perguntou, impaciente.

- Quero saber se já te arranjastes com a Sakura-chan e se vens amanhã à festa, _teme_ – respondeu Naruto.

- Idiota – grunhiu Sasuke, quando entendeu que a chamada não tinha nem um grama de importância. Desligou e olhou de uma forma intimidadora a recepcionista, dizendo-lhe claramente – Afasta-te antes que eu me irrite.

A recepcionista deu uns passos para trás, assustada; e Sasuke deu meia volta para ver como Sakura entrava no elevador e apertava um botão para que as portas se fechassem.

- Demônios – resmungou enquanto corria até as portas metálicas.

- Senhorita – disse uma freira, que também estava no elevador, vendo como Sakura apertava o botão repetidamente para que as portas se cerrassem e como Sasuke corria – Creio que esse homem quer pegar o elevador.

- Não se preocupe, irmã, ele merece ir pelas escadas – respondeu, com um sorriso, Sakura.

- Oh.

Afortunadamente para Sakura e desafortunadamente para Sasuke, as portas se fecharam antes que ele pudera evitá-lo. O último que viu foi um sorriso satisfeito da jovem rosada.

- Merda – maldisse Sasuke, golpeando as portas brilhantes e metálicas.

-

-

-

Sakura se despedia, com um sorriso, da irmã, no sétimo andar; foi, quando as portas se abriram, que viu o jovem Uchiha, com a respiração acelerada em frente a ela.

Surpresa com a sua velocidade, não pode articular nenhuma palavra, mas não deixou passar o modo como ele se ficava bem assim... _agitado_.

Sasuke cortou o contato visual e olhou a irmã em frente a ele.

– Se importaria, irmã? – disse, avançando um passo, fazendo Sakura retroceder no processo.

- Não, claro que não, filho – acrescentou a mulher, com as bochechas levemente coradas, saindo do elevador.

As portas se fecharam atrás dela; e ficaram apenas Sasuke e Sakura ali.

Ela recuperou a compostura e cruzou os braços, com o cenho franzido e olhou para outro lado, ignorando, novamente, Sasuke.

Ele, cansado daquele comportamento, a encurralou, tomando-a pelos ombros, na esquina do elevador. Ambas mãos nos lados da cabeça da garota, impedindo a saída.

- Não me ignores – disse-lhe simplesmente, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos. Ela deixou seu estado de surpresa de lado, já havia se acostumado aos movimentos bruscos de Sasuke. Sempre a encurralando em algum canto.

- Mereces – disse entre dentes, devolvendo-lhe o olhar. Verde versus negro.

- Droga, Sakura, chega de estupidez.

- "Estupidez"? "Estupidez"?.! – voltou a repetir mais alterada – Pois, a mim, não me parece uma estupidez, Uchiha-_san_ – remarcou Sakura, irritada – Mesmo que, claro, sempre se deve fazer o que o grande Sasuke-s_ama_ queira – bufou exasperada.

- Te disse que não confiava em Itachi! – vociferou irado. Seu irmão sempre lhe tirava tudo. O respeito de seus pais, a honra do clã, o posto de presidente na empresa... o primeiro lugar em tudo!

Não ia deixar que ficasse com Sakura.

Isso não.

Jamais.

- Não – disse Sakura, quieta – Não confias em mim - seu tom de voz era baixo, quando seus olhos cortaram o contato visual, e seus ombros passaram a tremer. Tudo aquilo era um sintoma de que Sakura ia chorar. Com seus dedos, traçou o contorno de seu rosto, até o queixo fino, onde o levantou. A princípio, ela demonstrou resistência, mas logo ao escutá-lo dizendo seu nome, se deixou levar.

O par de olhos verdes cristalinos lhe devolveu o olhar. Suas lágrimas corriam com liberdade sobre suas bochechas; e Sasuke teve que fazer um grande esforço para fazê-la ver que não era assim e, é claro... para não tomá-la e fazê-la sua naquele lugar.

- Sakura – disse-lhe lentamente - Não suporto a idéia de que possas achar meu irmão melhor que eu. Ele já levou tudo o que uma vez eu quis, meus pais, honra... os primeiros lugares em tudo. Não posso suportar que também fique com o que eu mais quero, não quero que fique contigo.

Mais lágrimas caíram pelos orbes verdes.

- Baka,... eu te amo. Jamais te deixaria – disse entre soluços, suas mãos fizeram o caminho até seus olhos tentando secar as lágrimas, mas foi em vão.

- Obrigado – disse ele.

Sakura levantou a vista. _"Obrigado? Obrigado pelo quê?"._ Abriu a boca para perguntar quando Sasuke aproveitou esse momento para cobrir os lábios dela com os seus; para que, com sua língua, recorresse cada uma das curvas da boca feminina.

Sakura não pensou duas vezes para responder seu beijo, e rodeou seu pescoço com suas mãos; brincando com os cabelos, escuros, na nuca. Sasuke, animado pelos movimentos dela, colocou suas mãos nas bochechas úmidas, acariciando-a, estreitou seu corpo contra o dela e aprofundou o beijo, reclamando um possessivo e violento.

Podia sentir como seu peito subia e baixava sob seu corpo, como suas mãos se aferravam a ele com força, como seu corpo subia de temperatura, como se apertava contra o dele, buscando mais contato.

Sasuke deixou uma mão vagar por suas curvas, até entrar por sob sua camiseta. Acariciando seu estômago e subindo e subindo... até chegar ao seu sutiã.

Perdeu qualquer autocontrole, quando a escutou gemer no beijo, assim que a acariciou em um seio.

Fariam ali mesmo.

- HU-HUM!

- Hu? - disse Sakura, perdida; enquanto Sasuke olhava para trás, irritado, disposto a matar quem se havia atrevido a interrompê-lo.

Na porta do elevador, havia um grupo de freiras, algumas olhando-os com desaprovação, com o cenho franzido, e outras – mais jovens – com as bochechas coradas. Sakura, ainda mais avermelhada que elas, não sabia se era pela situação ou pelo bem que ele ficava quando estava _agitado_. Atrás delas, os olhos verdes puderam avistar a boca aberta da recepcionista e as mesmas colegiais fitando-a com inveja.

Sakura sorriu com prepotência, _"Ele é meu"._

No exato momento em que a que parecia ser a freira de mais alto grau de importância abria a boca para falar, Sasuke a interrompeu.

- Peguem o outro elevador – disse cortante e se afastou de Sakura apenas o suficiente para apertar o botão que fechava as portas automaticamente.

Sakura pode ver a cara vermelha de fúria da freira superior antes das portas se cerrarem. Não teve tempo de analisar a situação antes que os lábios de Sasuke voltassem a atropelar-se com os seus. Ele se separou um pouco, para deixá-la respirar, e, com um sorriso no rosto, disse-lhe com um tom de voz que reservava apenas para ela:

- Onde paramos?

Os lábios femininos tornaram a dobrar-se em um sorriso, enquanto ela colocava as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, grudando-se a ele e beijando-o novamente com toda a paixão que sentia.

Esta vez, não lhe incomodava recomeçar.

O original está no capítulo 14, próximo ao fim.

Caso queiram fazer um elogio pessoal à escritora, ficarei contente em transmitir o recado n.n'

Beijos, abraços e moranguinhos com chocolate \ò.o


	2. Acostumandote

**-Disclaimer-**

_Naruto_ e _Little Pieces_ não me pertencem, este último sendo escrito por _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_.

**

* * *

**

**Acostumbrándote**

_**Acostumando-te**_

Sakura abriu os olhos sem vontade. Não queria acordar, ainda tinha sono; mas, sabendo que dia era, se levantou. Pôs seu vestido de ninja. Para falar a verdade, não tinha nenhuma missão e muito menos treinamento, mas, ainda assim, não podia evitar vesti-lo.

Não a importou encontrar a cama vazia ao seu lado. Já estava acostumada. Caminhou até o banheiro e não deixou que a água da ducha a intimidasse. Já estava acostumada, já dissera?

Terminou sua tarefa e se dirigiu à cozinha, vestiu o avental para não se sujar. Começou com a rotina: água a ferver para preparar o café da manhã, cortar os pequenos pedaços de comida.

Com esforço, havia terminado de preparar as coisas e começado a lavar os pratos, quando escutou que a água da ducha se detinha e a porta se abria. Sakura sorriu.

Passados cinco minutos; sentiu cócegas no pescoço. Deu meia volta e encontrou que seu marido saía da habitação.

Seu cabelo um pouco úmido e suas roupas limpas. Pôde sentir sua fragrância masculina assim que se sentou à mesa em frente à cozinha.

- Ohayo, Sasuke-kun – cumprimentou-o Sakura, com um sorriso. Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça. "Ohayo", quis dizer.

Sakura voltou sua atenção à água que já estava fervendo. Tirou duas xícaras e encheu-as com chá. Colocou um par de onigiris e deixou a mesa preparada.

O café da manhã era dos mais completos, já que seu marido era capitão da patrulha Anbu e ela, era uma médica da mesma patrulha. Compartiam missões, juntos, e estava agradecida por isso, porque foi numa dessas missões onde Sasuke se deu conta de que não era tão débil, como ele achava, ainda mais quando foi ela quem lhe curou as graves feridas que tinha em todos o corpo devido a uma missão de ranking A.

Nesse encontro, a maioria dos ninjas havia terminado gravemente ferida, Sasuke, como capitão, havia se envolvido ainda mais; seus machucados quase haviam custado sua vida. Foi ela quem deteve sua hemorragia, foi ela quem salvou todos os seus companheiros, foi ela quem, ao final, desperdiçou suas últimas energias de chakra para salvar a todos. Especialmente a ele.

E foi ela quem voltou nos braços fortes do jovem de cabelos escuros, e, assim também, foi ela quem esteve mais tempo no hospital.

E, graças a essa missão, foi a ela que Sasuke elegeu como esposa.

Tendo em conta as duas semanas de casamento que tinham, a convivência havia resultado o mais satisfatória para ambos. Conseguindo se sincronizar, tanto fora da casa, como dentro. E não havia como dizer que Sasuke não era o melhor em todos os aspectos. Santo Deus, jamais imaginou que ele fosse tão terno e doce com suas carícias... A forma como suas mãos recorriam seu corpo, a forma como seus lábios pareciam beijá-la com tanta ternura, e como seu cabelo lhe fazia cócegas, quando seus lábios descendiam por seus pescoço, e baixava e baixava...

- Sakura.

Sakura abriu os olhos, totalmente desconcertada. Sasuke a olhava intensamente, para logo desviar a vista para sua xícara. Sakura seguiu a linha de sua mirada. Droga! Tinha derrubado a xícara.

Levantou-se apressadamente e pegou um trapo para secar a mesa. Suas bochechas ainda coradas pelas lembranças de sua primeira noite. E por todas as seguintes... Mordeu o lábio, rechaçando aquelas memórias.

Serviu-se rapidamente e tomou um gole de chá.

-

Desfrutaram de uma manhã em silêncio. Sakura não tinha nada a dizer, apenas sorria de felicidade, enquanto Sasuke tomava chá. Não tinham missões de ranking A nem B. Konoha respirava paz, e apenas havia missões de ranking C. Essa manhã, Sasuke deveria levar um pergaminho a um povo vizinho. Nada perigoso nem misterioso, na verdade, era algo tão fácil que deveria chegar no dia seguinte, talvez por isso parecia algo incomodado. Ele queria uma missão emocionante.

Já estava caminhando até a porta, quando a voz de sua mulher o chamou.

- Sasuke-kun, levas tudo?

Sasuke revisou seu equipamento. Sakura lhe tinha preparado uns onigiris para a viagem, suas kunais estavam no bolso e o pergaminho, guardado num lugar seguro. Tinha tudo.

Assentiu com a cabeça.

- Toma cuidado - foram as palavras de suas esposa, acompanhadas por um beijo na bochecha. Não importava qual missão fosse, ela sempre se preocupava. Sasuke se virou para ela e olhou-a, sorrindo quando percebeu algo.

- Te importa? – perguntou-lhe, e apontou para o seu avental, que dizia "Kiss the cook". Sakura sorriu e negou com a cabeça. O seguinte que percebeu foi como a língua de Sasuke pressionava seus lábios. Abriu a boca para melhor resultado. O beijo começou doce e terno, para finalmente desencadear-se em um selvagem e passional. Ela o tomou pelas roupas, amassando-as em suas mãos. Separaram-se pela falta de ar. Sakura tinha os olhos fechados e respirava com dificuldade, ainda mantinha um tom corado em suas faces.

Sasuke sorriu por aquilo.

- Ainda não te acostumastes? – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. Sakura ruborizou-se diante o tom de sua voz – Espera-me esta noite – disse-lhe Sasuke, mordiscando sua orelha. Ela suspirou enquanto via o marido dar meia volta e partir.

Como desfrutaria essa noite...

Owari

* * *

Reviews repassadas!\ò.o

**Uchiha Harumi** – Parece que nem ao menos ela consegue... Sim, sim, terminarei esta fic de certeza! Um capítulo por semana, provavelmente... Mandei sua mensagem! \o\

**Sinara-chan** – Fic famoso em espanhol xD Sim, se as condições permitirem xD

**A£rodit§** - A verdade é que a estória é em espanhol! Bem mais fácil que o inglês xD Yeah, hoje a autora postou que está com um pequeno bloqueio, mas não dura muito... espero! xD

**harunoN** – Aqui está, senhorita! xD

**Misaki Matsuya** – Foi essa a minha reação quando li pela primeira vez xD

Agradeço as reviews e a srta.Kaoru-chan também está muito grata xD

Ah, obrigada, também, aos que apenas leram e não comentaram, espero que tenham gostado \o.o

Beijos e morangos ;D


	3. O mesmo

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto **e **Little Pieces **não me pertencem, este último sendo de autoria de _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_.

**

* * *

**

**-Lo mismo-**

**_-O mesmo-_**

As ruas estavam vazias, o silêncio estava presente e apenas duas silhuetas caminhavam.

Uma era mais baixa que a outra e levava o que parecia ser um vestido ocidental, tinha o cabelo longo, de uma cor que a distinguia e a nomeava.

Haruno Sakura.

Ao lado, a figura mais alta usava roupas negras, com cabelos curtos e com as mãos nos bolsos.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Havia uma lua cheia e a brisa faltava. Era uma das poucas vezes em que Konoha respirava certa tranqüilidade. E aquelas duas pessoas pareciam alheias à presença de cada um. Entre eles dois não se olhavam, não se tocavam, nem sequer se falavam, apenas caminham em silêncio. Cada um com seus próprios pensamentos.

-

-

-

Sim, a noite era bela. Podia sentir a beleza, da mesma maneira que podia senti-lo relaxar-se, de uma maneira que não entenderia. Podia escutar sua respiração controlada, seus passos tranqüilos e sabia que, se prestasse atenção, poderia ouvir as batidas de seu coração.

Sorriu.

-

-

_Está vivo._

_-_

_-_

Por que fazia isto outra vez? Por que era tão débil? Não importava quantas vezes o fizesse, quantas vezes o negasse, quantas vezes tentasse apagá-lo de sua memória, não importava nada, porque nada nunca funcionava.

Não podia parar de penar nele, não podia parar de preocupar-se por ele, não podia parar de corar cada vez que ele sorria, aquele seu sorriso irônico típico.

Maldição, nem ao menos podia parar de amá-lo depois de tantos anos.

E para quê? Ele a quebraria, a faria chorar, romperia seu coração em pequenos pedaços e se cansaria dela. E depois... a deixaria.

Como sempre o fez.

-

-

Não era sempre desse jeito?

-

-

Mas... valia a pena?

-

Era ainda a mesma garota irritante. Tinha mais curvas, mas era a mesma. Sua testa não era tão grande como antes, mas era a mesma. Era a segunda médica de Konoha – Tsunade persistia como a primeira -, mas ela ainda continuava sendo _a mesma_.

A mesma Haruno Sakura – débil e apaixonada.

-

-

Apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke.

Mas...

Ela sabia, bem no fundo...

Sabia que não podia seguir em frente sem ele.

-

_Está ao meu lado._

_-_

Não podia respirar sem ele.

Não podia viver sem ele.

-

-

-

Nunca pode.

_Sim, vale a pena._

-

-

Algumas coisas jamais mudariam.

-

-

-

-

Era como ter treze anos outra vez. Tê-la ao seu lado, como naqueles tempos. Pareciam milhares de anos, mas a verdade era que apenas haviam passado seis. Haviam tido tantas situações, tantos sentimentos, tantas batalhas, tanto choro.

E... pra que?

O que tentava conseguir?

Estava tentando recuperar os velhos tempos? Mesmo que soubesse, no fundo, que aqueles nunca iriam voltar.

Estava tratando de começar a viver?

Afinal, o que era a vida?

Viver por vingança? Comer ramen todo o dia? Ler Icha Icha Paradise? Ser o _autor_ de Icha Icha Paradise? Ajudar quando fosse necessário? Ser alegre e sorrir todo o dia? Ser médica?

-

-

Olhou-a.

Seu cabelo seguia o mesmo movimento de seu corpo e ele podia sentir o cheiro de cerejas.

Ela _ainda_ era a mesma – a mesma garota irritante, uma de seus companheiros de equipe, uma de suas fãs.

Uma de seus amigos?

Uma de _quê_?

-

-

_Cereja._

Por que estava pensando isso? Por que se sentia tão incômodo ao seu lado? Por que sentia como se kunais cravassem-se em seu estômago cada vez que ela o olhava com suplicantes, brilhantes e belos olhos verdes? _Pensei isso?_

Por que ela ainda era irritante em sua mente?

Por que ela ainda era irritante mesmo _em seus sonhos_?

-

-

E logo sorriu.

O mesmo sorriso que usava quando eram crianças, quando estavam em uma equipe, quando foram eleitos como uma equipe, quando ela perguntava se queria ter um encontro com ela, quando ela o via treinar, quando ela o viu voltar depois que matou Orochimaru, depois que matou Itachi.

Era a mesma.

_Absolutamente a mesma._

Mas ele não o era.

Não era o mesmo de antes.

Ele havia vivido mais que o resto. Mais que ela. Sua vida havia estado cheia de batalhas, cheia de assassinos, cheia de sangue e vingança. Sua vida era _– es –_ muito escura, mas escura do que ele podia imaginar.

Não era o mesmo.

Era ela um risco?

Estaria ela disposta a correr o risco?

Não podia forçá-la. Não podia apressá-la. Era sua decisão. Mas _isso _mudaria tudo.

E nada.

_Nada _chegaria a ser o que fora uma vez.

-

-

Ficou quieto quando chegaram à porta, ao final do terceiro encontro.

- Queres entrar, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou, corando, mas olhando-o diretamente.

E os dois puderam vê-lo.

Sasuke sorriu verdadeiramente.

Era um risco; era algo novo, para os dois. Nunca voltaria a ser o mesmo. Nunca o foi. Mas isto era grande. Tão grande que tremeu um pouco.

Viu-a corando. Algumas coisas jamais mudariam. Mas, com sorte, esta mudança seria para melhor.

"Aa"

-

-

-

-

-

_Por que faço isto?_

_-_

_-_

_Por que lhe amo._

_

* * *

_

_-Notas da fic-_

_"Por que lhe amo"_

**"Lhe"** atua como objeto indireto, e faz menção a um "ele" ou "ela", assim que a idéia é de que seja um pensamento neutro. Pode ser que ambos estejam pensando, ou que apenas um o faça.

Escolham.

_-Notas da autora-_

Estou muito satisfeita com esse drabble/one-shot. A verdade é que me agrada muito o modo como ficou. Na seção de inglês me deixaram muito boas reviews com este. Agradou-os bastante porque tem um toque poético (Viram como fluem os temas? Como tudo está relacionado com o anterior? Como os pensamentos de um são as respostas do outro?)

Eu amo quando as fics saem assim. Amo que fluam.

_-Notas da tradutora-_

Terceiro capítulo traduzido! Vou tentar manter o ritmo de um capítulo por semana. Está fácil, já que as aulas mal começaram, mas não tenho certeza de como as coisas vão seguir.

**Uchiha Ayu** – Realmente, elas são maravilhosas, eu não resisti! Tive que traduzi-las! Estou pensando em pegar "Seduccíon Programada" para traduzir também, mas isso vem só depois de terminar esta xD Cuide-se também ;D

**harunoN** – Sim, sim, e tem capítulos ainda mais meigos! Estou traduzindo, estou traduzindo xD Beijos ;D

**Uchiha Harumi** – Ele é o maior pervertido meeesmo! Dentro desta aparência fria e cruel ele é o maior galã! xD Tem que apelar pro Papai Noel, pra ganhar um desses xD Está aqui, está aqui, não morra xD Beijos ;D

**Misaki Matsuya** – É, as one-shots são bem mais práticas e menos angustiantes. Odeio ter que ficar na tensão de esperar uma continuação xD Por nada, por nada; é um prazer, na verdade ;D Dei seus votos a ela! Beijos ;D

**Rhu-chan** – Aqui está a continuação ;D

Pronto, meninas, semana que vem tem mais ;D

Agradeço às reviews e às leituras sigilosas xD

Beijos e morangos ;D


	4. Dois meses

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto** e **Little Pieces** não me pertencem, sendo o último de autoria de _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_.

**

* * *

**

**Dos Meses**

_**Dois Meses**_

* * *

**Summary**: "... Esse silêncio significa que é verdade. Já não me amas e queres desfazer-te de mim. Por isso me deixastes sozinha estes dois meses. Me encarregarei de cancelar tudo. Juntarei minhas coisas e me irei."

* * *

Despertou-se com o som de um "BAM".

Alguém havia batido a porta e, tendo em conta que apenas viviam duas pessoas na residência Uchiha, era óbvio imaginar quem era o outro.

Escutou os grunhidos de sua noiva, alguns objetos caindo ao solo e mais gritos. O jovem Uchiha suspirou.

Hoje não era um bom dia.

- Maldita poltrona! Por que diabos está tão perto da entrada? Aaaaaargh! Maldito tapete! Será que dá pra não enrolar no meu pé?

Sim, aquele definitivamente não era o seu dia. Para começar teve um mau começo com o cabelo. Estava todo emaranhado e não ficava no lugar, e não sabia se fora o banho da noite anterior que o inflara. Como se não fosse o bastante, sua blusa favorita estava suja e não conseguia tirar a mancha. Resultado: Teve que jogá-la fora. Mas o dia não terminava aí, quando chegara ao banheiro, se dera conta de que não havia sabonete, assim teve de ir ao armário, mas, como não era seu dia, todos os pacotinhos cheirosos caíram em sua cabeça, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, sentada.

Que dor...

Para piorar a situação, quis tomar banho quente, e o único que o chuveiro lhe devolveu foi água gelada. Saiu tremendo e provavelmente com um resfriado a caminho, seguido de febre pela noite. Mas, como se o dia não pudesse piorar, Sasuke chegaria de uma missão ranking A de dois meses e a casa estava uma bagunça!

Ainda estavam as caixas da mudança; os pratos sujos da noite anterior; não havia jogado o lixo fora e a casa estava desprovida de tomates.

"Sasuke-kun não vai gostar nada disso...", mas logo mudou de opinião.

"Aaaargh! No que estou pensando? Isso tudo é culpa dele! Como se atreve a deixar-me sozinha para ir a uma missão por dois meses?"

- Baka, Sasuke! – murmurou o suficientemente alto para que a outra pessoa que estava deitada na cama ergue-se uma sobrancelha.

Tendo em mente que a culpa era de ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura fez o caminho até o seu quarto.

E ali estava Sasuke, deitado na cama. Ainda usava as roupas de Anbu, e Sakura estava segura de que havia escutado cada uma de suas palavras.

Sasuke olhou-a. Diretamente nos olhos. Esses olhos negros e brilhantes. Esses olhos densos e sexys. Esses olhos que sempre a haviam cativado.

- Que olhas? – grunhiu ela, dirigindo-se até o armário e começando a tirara roupas mais cômodas.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Estava-lhe falando com esse tom _outra vez_?

Viu como tirava a blusa e a calça, ficando apenas com a roupa íntima. Colocou umas das regatas pretas de Sasuke com o símbolo Uchiha. Assim vestida, caminhou até o banheiro, ignorando o olhar profundo que lhe era enviado desde a cama.

Saiu com os mexas rosadas presas em um rabo baixo e Sasuke teve que fazer um grande esforço para não observar com descaro quão delineadas que tinha as pernas – é claro que não o conseguiu. Notou como eram longas, e como ficariam bem ao redor de seu--

- Pode-se saber o que tanto olhas? - voltou a grunhir a voz feminina.

Sasuke voltou sua mirada para os olhos dela. Sem importar-se em responder, _obviamente_. E com toda a naturalidade do mundo, voltou a fechar os olhos e a recostar-se tranqüilamente na cama.

"Aaargh!", pensou, irritada – sim, irritada. Caminhou até o seu lado da cama e se sentou, buscando um caderno na sua mesa de cabeceira.

Pegou o lápis e começou a riscar, riscar e riscar. Fez bolinhas com os papéis, deixando-as sobre a cama e pelo chão.

Depois de dez minutos ouvindo suspiros e "argh!" Sasuke não pode agüentar mais.

- O que aconteceu? – disse com um tom cansado e igualmente rude, que sempre causava choro ou algum tipo de estado melancólico à Sakura.

Mas, desta vez, foi diferente. Sakura já o conhecia bem demais para saber que não o falava a sério. Ignorou o tom e começou a falar.

- Ino não está com as flores prontas. Chouji quer que sirvamos muita comida, Naruto quer ramem. Não sei se ponho nos convites para que os convidados cheguem uma hora depois, assim, Kakashi chega a tempo. Tsunade-sama pediu mais de cem garrafas de sakê. E eu nem ao menos encontro um bom vestido de noiva! – exclamou o último com os olhos aguados.

Ele suspirou cansado. Onde havia ficado a Sakura que não chorava por motivos tão supérfluos como esses? Bom, antes sim, mas depois de terem formalizado sua relação, Sakura se havia tornado uma pessoa um pouco menos sensível. Sasuke agradecia que não chorasse tanto cada vez que ele lhe dizia algo cruel.

Mas sempre compensava com outra coisa.

Sasuke sorriu com seus métodos são prazerosos, sempre serviam, até para fazê-la--.

- Pode-se saber do que tanto ris?

Demônios!

- Que eu saiba, não disse nada de engraçado. Além do mais, não é algo do qual deverias rir, Uchiha – destacou a kunoichi irritada. Sempre o chamava assim quando estava irritada – É o nosso casamento, ou seja, inclui tanto a ti quanto a mim. Que farias se Kakashi chegasse tarde e não pudesse me levar até o altar? E se Naruto perdesse os anéis em algum pote de ramem? E se Chouji comesse toda a comida da recepção? E se tivesses uma missão de não pudesses chegar? E se os convites ficassem mal impressos e ninguém viesse? E se--?

Sakura continuou falando, mas ele já não a escutava. Quanto mais poderia falar até que se desse conta de que não a estava escutando e parasse? "Como se isso já a tivesse impedido", pensou ironicamente. E tinha que ser tão detalhista em tudo?

Antes que se deu conta de que o havia dito em voz alta.

- É claro que sim, Uchiha-_san_ – esta vez a havia deixado realmente irritada – Caso não saibas, não me caso todos os dias e não planejo meu casamento todos os fins de semana. Até porque, até onde tenho entendido, estive comprometida apenas uma vez, e é o mesmo homem pelo qual estive apaixonada desde que me lembro e que foi meu namorado por três anos. Como pensas que não vou a ser detalhista no MEU casamento? Era o que mais desejava desde criança--

E assim, Sakura seguiu falando, deixando-o em seus próprios pensamentos. Maldizendo-se internamente por ter iniciado essa disputa sem sentido.

Talvez deveria ter calado a boca. Sim, afinal, sempre o fazia. Mesmo que soubesse que aquela não era uma decisão sábia, especialmente tendo em conta o estado de Sakura

Suspirou cansado. E ele que apenas queria chegar em casa e descansar e talvez fazer um pouco de s--

- ... Esse silêncio significa que é verdade. Já não me amas e queres desfazer-te de mim. Por isso me deixastes sozinha estes dois meses. Me encarregarei de cancelar tudo. Juntarei minhas coisas e me irei – Sakura começou a mover-se para levantar-se, quando um par de braços fortes e prenderam pela cintura, puxando-a até o peito musculoso de um homem.

- És irritante – sussurrou com o tom que reservava para as horas em que estavam sozinhos. Sasuke apertou o abraço e começou a dar-lhe beijos sobre o pescoço. Parando para inspirar sua fragrância.

Cereja...

- Então... Queres casar-te comigo? – disse Sakura, incerta, no meio de soluços.

Ele cortou o abraço e a recostou sobre a cama, colocou-se sobre ela e mordiscou seu lóbulo. Sakura deixou escapar um gemido.

- És _minha_ – disse Sasuke olhando de forma possessiva aos olhos – _Apenas minha e de ninguém mais _e ele... – acrescentou, acariciando o ventre dela, que já tinha três meses de gravidez – É _meu filho._

Olhou os olhos verdes, cristalinos pelo choro, e ela lhe devolveu o olhar com alegria e ternura. Fechou os olhos e deixou que um sorriso se apoderasse de seu rosto.

Sasuke não duvidou nem por um instante em tomar seus lábios, em um beijo possessivo e selvagem. Marcando sua propriedade, fazendo-a crer que apenas ele poderia fazê-la sentir isso... E que apenas ele o faria.

Porque lhe pertencia, tanto como ele a ela.

- Sa... suke-kun... – conseguiu murmurar entre o beijo.

Algo se libertou em Sakura, quando sentiu as mãos dele acariciando-lhe as pernas, e correspondeu-lhe o beijo com a mesma intensidade, colocando as mãos femininas sobre seu pescoço, puxando-o para o mais próximo possível. Querendo sentir tudo. Seus dedos jogavam com os cabelos escuros, enviando-lhe pequenos calafrios pelas costas.

Esses dois meses haviam sido uma tortura, e agora se sentia tão faminto que estava seguro de que ela também o desejava.

Talvez as mudanças de humores maternos não eram tão ruins depois de tudo.

**

* * *

****-Notas da tradutora-**

Aqui está. Sendo que eu tive um final de semana que - comparado aos meus normais, claro – foi ocupado, acho que fui rápida. É melhor começar a verificar se consigo fazer as traduções rapidamente, pra ter certeza de atualizar uma vez por semana.

Pois então, capítulo novo. Eu, particularmente, achei uma graça, tira todo aquele ar de "casal exemplar" que eu vejo tanto neles, e a Sakura está tãããããão irritante xD

**Uchiha Ayu** – Que bom que você está adorando as traduções, já que eu estou adorando traduzir xD Bye ;D

**Uchiha Harumi **– Que Papai Noel cruel o.o' Já tentou pedir ele pra algum cientista doido? Eles estão sempre tão dispostos a inovações xD Mas a espera foi de uma semaninha .-. Hauhauhau, não se preocupe, metade das fãs de Naruto pensa exatamente assim xD Até ;D

**Misaki Matsuya** – Yup, yup Pra saber isso, só entrando na área de "pra maiores de 18" do cérebro da autora xD Beijos ;D

**lenneth himura** – Realmente, são as visões mais fofas do relacionamento dos dois. Simples e fáceis de ler. Eu adoraria que fosse, mas a estória pertence a outra autora xD Posso transmitir seu recado ;D Bye ;D

**Mariah-chan17** – Obrigada ;D Direi a autora que você gostou, ela adora reviews xD Beijos ;D

Então, termina aqui. Agradeço às leituras, estejam ou não acompanhadas de comentários.

Beijos e morangos com chocolate ;D


	5. Proteção

**-Disclaimer- **

**Naruto** e **Little Pieces** não me pertencem, sendo o último de autoria de _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_.

**

* * *

**

**Protección**

_**Proteção**_

- Não sei como vamos terminar este trabalho – Haruno Sakura, de 17 anos, estudante do cursinho de Konoha, grunhiu irritada.

- Estávamos adiantando mais na poltrona - Uchiha Sasuke, de 17 anos, estudante do cursinho de Konoha, acrescentou sem dar importância ao trabalho em frente a ele.

Sakura o olhou com um quê de rosa tingindo suas bochechas.

- Sasuke-kun, ali estávamos adiantando outras coisas – disse quase em um sussurro. Para sorte de Sakura, agora estavam sentados à mesa.

E sim, eram um casal.

Oh, sim, Sasuke se lembrava bem dessa parte.

Dois jovens adolescentes sozinhos sentados em uma poltrona. Não precisava ser muito esperto para saber como terminava. O trabalho havia sido esquecido nos primeiros cinco minutos (um Uchiha jamais perde tempo), ambos estavam recostados na poltrona, quase sem roupas, em uma séria e apaixonada seção de beijos fogosos. Sasuke tinha a camisa desabotoada e o cabelo embaraçado. Sakura, diretamente, não tinha a camisa e apenas vestia o sutiã rosa em forma de corpete, que também estava aberto, e sua saia estava praticamente na altura dos quadris.

Sasuke podia sentir o calor do corpo de dela sob o dele. As mãos femininas acariciavam seu torso em um ritmo tão lento que o fazia beijá-la cada vez mais apaixonadamente. As mãos de Sasuke baixavam por todo o seu corpo, algumas vezes concentrando-se sobre suas pernas (aproveitando as facilidades da saia); outras acariciando seu estômago e outras massageando seus seios, o que resultava em mais gemidos femininos. Ainda algumas peças do uniforme persistiam, mesmo que não houvesse dúvidas de que a qualquer momento sucumbiriam.

Escutava Sakura gemer sob seus beijos, sentia suas mãos correrem seu corpo antes de fecharem-se em seu pescoço, brincando com seus cabelos. Oh, Kami, como gostava de seus beijos, já que sempre terminavam...

Sasuke sorriu.

Ao ver seu sorriso, ela rodou os olhos. "O que acontece com os homens e seus egos?"

Sakura não sabia em que estava pensando quando o escolheu como companheiro de equipe. E justo para esse trabalho. Podendo estar com Ino, Hinata, Tenten. Até com Naruto poderia tê-lo terminado mais rápido do que avançava com Sasuke.

Mesmo que Sasuke avançasse em outras coisas... Não podia negar que lhe agradava. Mas sempre terminavam em outras--

- Me beija – disse em um tom autoritário, cortando seus pensamentos.

- Sasuke-kun! Temos que terminar este trabalho! – disse Sakura, acalorada. Sabia em qual direção levavam os beijos do seu namorado.

- Apenas um. Depois continuamos com o trabalho. A menos que não possas controlar-te – ele voltou a sorrir, lembrando-se da última vez. Sakura estava muito determinada a terminar o que ele havia começado.

- Posso me controlar perfeitamente bem, Sasuke-_kun_ – disse algo irritada, ressaltando o "kun".

Assentou as pernas na cadeira e estirou o corpo sobre a mesa cheia de livros e folhas, lhe deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios e quando ia separar-se, notou os lábios dele exigindo um beijo mais profundo, assim como sentiu suas mãos acomodarem-se em seu pescoço, puxando-a para perto.

- Saku... ke-kun, o... tra...balho – conseguir articular, entre beijos, Sakura.

- Depois – ele respondeu, aproveitando que Sakura voltava a abrir a boca para falar para depositar sua língua.

Ela gemeu com sua intromissão, e ele saboreou sua vitória.

-

-

-

Sempre era necessário saber a parte prática para fazer a teórica em um trabalho de Educação Sexual, especialmente a de usos de proteção.

**

* * *

**

**-Notas da tradutora-**

É, capítulo pervertido o-o' A verdade é que eu não consigo imaginar o Sasuke de outra forma que um homem frio e pervertido o.o' Detalhes :D

**Sakura-hime s2** – Praticamente todos os capítulos seguem essa linha, que me parece muito mais aceitável que um Sasuke meloso e romântico xDD Bye ;D

**Uchiha Ayu** – Se gostou dele assim, provavelmente vai se derreter em todos os capítulos xD Muito mais sexy! Passarei o elogio a diante e agradeço, bye ;D

**Uchiha Harumi **– Papai Noel tem coração mole mesmo xD O Sasuke pervertido é impagável, às vezes eu me impressiono como a autora coloca bem os pensamentos masculinos mais comuns o.o' Por nada, eu faço porque gosto, e passarei seu elogio a ela xD Até ;D

**Misaki Matsuya** – Muito fofo, não?xD Sério? Como eu nunca ouvi falar dele?o-o' Eu só sei daquela barra de chocolate da Hershey's, mas nunca experimentei xD Não, não, Brasil mesmo o.o Diz isso pelo usa da segunda pessoa, não?xD Bye ;D

**Uchiha ka-chan** – Acho que ela é a única que o irrita e ainda sai ganhando xD Yup, amo fics que quebram o clichê xD Aqui está a continuação, bye ;D

**Graviola** – Graviola! Cara, isso me pegou de surpresa xD Putz, se gosta das estórias em espanhol, mas tem dificuldades com a leitura, apenas avise que eu vejo se entro em contato com a autora para pedir permissão para a tradução ;D Eu sempre imagino bombas de morango quando me despeço xD Bye ;D

Então, crianças, novamente, agradeço às reviews e às leituras rápidas e discretas xD

Beijos, morangos e chocolates ;D


	6. Sensei

-

-

Foi como o fim do mundo. Os pássaros não cantavam, a brisa se havia detido, o tempo parecia haver-se congelado. Tudo estava estático. As flores estavam intactas e o céu pareciam escurecer-se.

Duas pessoas estavam em completo silêncio, sentadas sob uma cerejeira depois de um longo treino. Um mirava ao longe, com uma cara fora dos conformes, muito parecida com irritação. A outra com uma cara de assombro, com idéia de choque.

- Sasuke-kun... – chamou Sakura lentamente. Já via a cara de poucos amigos de Sasuke.

Ele se tensou ao escutar a voz feminina e ela se deu conta de que a estava ouvindo. Como diria isso?

- Sasuke-kun... essa... essa piada foi péssima.

E o inferno se congelou.

**

* * *

**

**-**

**- **

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto** e **Little Pieces** não me pertencem, sendo o último de autoria de _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O._

**

* * *

**

**-**

**- **

**Sensei**

_-_

_- _

-Algo de errado com a minha cara, srta.Haruno?

Pequenas risadas abafadas se escutaram na sala despertando a mencionada. A jovem de cabelos róseos baixou sua mirada para a carteira, evidentemente corada.

- Não, sensei – murmurou o suficientemente alto para que o professor a escutasse.

Durante a aula de Sociologia, Sakura Haruno estava novamente concentrada no rosto do seu sexy professor. Mas... podiam culpá-la?

Era o homem mais atrativo que já se vira. E não era a única que pensava assim. Para dizer a verdade, todas as alunas do secundário não podiam negar que seu sensei fosse lindo.

Lindo?

Era maravilhoso!

Tinha o corpo musculoso, os bíceps podiam ser notados sob a camiseta preta. Além do que, sua voz era baixa e sexy, tinha um par de olhos que brilhava perante qualquer sentimento possessivo ou de ira, mãos grandes e masculinas e, para completar, um ar misterioso.

Sasuke Uchiha era o professor mais sexy, lindo e inteligente que alguma vez o secundário de Tóquio teve.

- Então, deixe de ver meu rosto e concentre-se na aula – disse o professor, voltando sua atenção para o quadro-negro. Mais uma vez, risadas travessas.

- Sim, sensei.

A classe seguiu em frente sem muita consideração, e Sakura novamente fitou o quadro. Mesmo que seus pensamentos não estivessem na aula. Olhou para a esquerda e viu pela janela como, no pátio, jogavam tênis.

Era um dia tão lindo. Uma maravilhosa tarde de primavera. Podia sentir a brisa pelas dobradiças. Estava segura de que conseguiria convencer Shikamaru (sem muito esforço) a ir ao terraço observar as nuvens. Havia encontrado certa fascinação por elas. Sorriu ao imaginar a cara e os gritos de Ino, como Hinata coraria quando Naruto lhe falasse, como Neji dedicaria um olhar assassino a ele por estar tão próximo a sua prima, e como Tenten falharia em suas tentativas com Neji. Até podia imaginar a expressão impassível de Shino (como se isso fosse impossível) e como Kiba irritaria Naruto.

Sim, isso aconte—

- HARUNO!

Sakura foi novamente tirada de seus pensamentos um pouco surpreendida, mas sua surpresa foi logo substituída por medo quando viu os olhos negros que estavam perante ela.

- Sensei, sinto muito... eu-

Mordeu o lábio sem saber o que falar, de esguelha pôde ver como Ino rodava os olhos e punha as mãos na testa, negando com a cabeça, como Tente a olhava, buscando inutilmente uma forma de ajudá-la, como Neji tinha uma mirada de desaprovação e como Hinata mordia o lábio inferior e brincava nervosamente com os dedos.

- Haruno, disse-lhe que leia a próxima linha.

Sakura olhou o livro diante dela. Não tinha a menor idéia de onde estavam. Viu como Naruto fazia sinais com as mãos.

- Uzumaki, não a ajude. Mesmo que, tendo eu conta suas _magníficas_ notas, não o conseguirá.

Neji sorriu maliciosamente ante o comentário e Tente lhe deu uma cotovelada.

Sasuke também sorriu, mas não virou.

- TU! – gritou Naruto levantando-se, olhando-o irritado. Sentiu que algo o tomava pela manga e viu como Hinata lhe negava com a cabeça e se calou.

- O que dizia, Uzumaki? – acrescentou, com certa satisfação, o professor, sorrindo finalmente.

- Mmnhmhnhnh – grunhiu Naruto, sentando-se novamente.

- Não escutei, Uzumaki.

Naruto lhe devolver um olhar feroz.

- Nada, sensei – disse entre dentes.

- Bem – Sasuke voltou sua mirada para Sakura – Haruno, leia – ordenou em tom autoritário.

Sakura observou nervosa ao redor e suspirou resignada.

- Não sei onde estão, sensei.

- Por que isso, Haruno?

- Não estava prestando atenção - murmurando baixando a vista. Podia sentir o olhar do professor em sua nuca, mas não fez menção de levantar a vista.

- Passe n minha sala depois das aulas, Haruno. Receberá seu castigo como todos os que não prestam atenção – disse virando-se e voltando para a sua mesa.

-

-

-

- Bastardo! – grunhiu Naruto no terraço, fazendo com que Hinata, ao seu lado, tremera.

- Naruto! Estás assustando a Hinata! – gritou Tenten. Ele mirou Hinata que corou.

- Sinto muito, Hinata! – riu Naruto nervoso, coçando a nuca com a mão.

Ela corou ainda mais.

- Testuda! No que estás pensando? É a terceira vez na semana!

- Já sei, Ino-porquinha! – espetou Sakura.

- Sei que é difícil concentrar-se com **_ELE_** durante as aulas, mas faz um esforço!

Sakura rodou os olhos e deitou junto a Shikamaru. Realmente as nuvens eram relaxantes.

- ... e sexy... e misterioso... mas, em fim! Já sabemos... – seguiu Ino. E uma gotinha de suor apareceu em todos os integrantes.

- Shikamaru, essa nuvem não parece uma cerejeira? – perguntou Sakura, deixando Ino no vácuo.

- Mmmh... Parece um pouco com um tabuleiro de xadrez – disse pensante.

- Para mim parece uma armadura – disse Tenten contente.

- É uma kunai – disse Neji.

- É UM POTE DE RAMEN! – Tenten golpeou a cabeça do barulhento.

- Parece um unicórnio – murmurou, timidamente, Hinata.

- E ainda tem a forma como ele caminha! Mas até a personalidade é atraente...

Sakura, Tente, Hinata e Neji olharam Ino e suspiraram. Shikamaru? Estava distraído olhando as nuvens. Naruto? Comendo ramen.

-

-

- Tchau, nos vemos amanhã - despediu-se Sakura na saída.

- Se te fizer algo, avisa-me, Sakura-chan! Esse bastardo pagará! – gritou Naruto levantando o punho. Vários colegas viram e riram de seu comportamento.

- Não faças nada que eu não faria – disse Ino piscando.

- INO! – exclamaram Tente e Sakura coradas. Hinata soltava fumaça.

Sakura deu meia volta e começou a distanciar-se de seus amigos ainda com o rosto vermelho. O olhar de Neji a estava incomodando. Sempre pensou que seus olhos brancos eram especiais. Sempre acreditou que poderiam saber a verdade.

Ao menos os de Neji, porque os de Hinata lhe davam uma espécie de paz e confiança. _"Naruto baka"_, pensou Sakura, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores. Cruzou com vários alunos que riam entre si e viu como os professores saiam de suas salas e iam embora.

No fim do corredor, dobrou até chegar à entrada de umas escadas, subiu e caminhou até a antepenúltima porta, ao lado da diretora, Tsunade, e em frente à de Kakashi-sensei.

_Toc, toc._

O golpe suave de Sakura fez com que a porta se abrisse.

- Sensei? – chamou, assomando a cabeça.

- Feche a porta, Haruno – disse uma voz em seu interior.

Sakura entrou e viu seu professor parado, dando-lhe as costas, em frente à janela. As persianas estavam abertas, deixando iluminar com luz tênue a habitação.

Sakura fechou a porta.

- Haruno – disse o professor com voz séria, sem voltar-se – Por que não estava prestando atenção?

- Hã... – ela olhou seus pés, as mãos atrás das costas – estava distraída, sensei.

- Distraída... entendo – repetiu pensativo.

- Sinto, professor, não se repetirá – se apressou a responder Sakura, fitando suas costas. Quando Sasuke virou-se, ela mordeu o lábio e voltou a baixar o olhar.

- Sabe que mesmo assim tem de cumprir seu castigo, não, srta.Haruno?

- Sim, sensei – murmurou.

- Bem - disse em um sussurro Sasuke, fechando as persianas, afundando a habitação na completa escuridão.

Sakura se sentiu empurrada até a parede atrás dela, e levantou a mirada surpreendida para encontrar-se com uns olhos negros faiscantes, cheios de luxúria e paixão. Seus pulsos estavam tomados a cada lado de sua cabeça por umas mãos grandes e masculinas.

À sua frente estava Sasuke Uchiha, seu professor.

- Senmm... mmmh! – Sakura havia aberto a boca o bastante para falar quando outra boca a impediu de falar. Sentiu sua úmida intromissão.

Sua língua pareceu querer fazê-la perder o decoro. Quando sentiu o corpo masculino ser pressionado contra o seu soube que não fazia sentido relutar. Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar.

Tão rápido como aconteceu, se afastou dela. Cortando qualquer contato além do agarre em suas mãos.

- Te avisei, Sakura – lhe disse em voz baixa em seu ouvido esquerdo. Sua cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Aproveitou aquela situação para beijar-lhe o pescoço e subir até mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo.

- Uh? – conseguiu dizer tontamente Sakura.

Ele suspirou em seu pescoço, fazendo com que um calafrio percorresse seu corpo.

- Te disse que não coraras mais – murmurou em um tom sexy, beijando seu pescoço.

- De... mo – articulou Sakura ofegante.

- Te disse que me excitava – disse Sasuke ao tempo que pressionava seu corpo contra o dela. Dando por justificada sua resposta.

Sakura corou ainda mais ao sentir seu estado.

-Sensemmmmh!

A boca de Sasuke voltou a tomá-la mais violentamente. Sua língua brincando com a dela em uma batalha de vida ou morte. Seus lábios se moviam com ferocidade e ficava mais faminto se Sakura gemia.

Ele se despegou de seus lábios antes que as coisas saíssem de controle, o brilho de seus olhos era uma resposta evidente de que ainda a desejava e que ainda não havia terminado.

- Te disse que não me chamaras "sensei" – voltou a apoiar-se em seu ombro, respirando seu aroma.

- Não és justo, Sasuke-kun! – reprimiu-o Sakura, normalizando sua respiração.

Sasuke a olhou, com os braços a cada lado de sua cabeça, as bochechas vermelhas, os lábios inchados e rosados pela pressão seus olhos com um brilho especial e o cenho... franzido? Teve de fazer um enorme esforço para não tomá-la ali mesmo e reclamá-la como sua novamente e principalmente escutá-la, é que ela não sabia como ficava sexy irritada?

- Sempre pegas no meu pé nas aulas, e sabes que te ter tão perto me faz corar e... –

Ele olhou para o lado. Sabia que ela tinha razão, mas não ia admitir. Era assim que se lembrava dela. Com as bochechas avermelhadas, os olhos verdes grandes e implorantes, seu corpo nu sob o seu, suas mãos acariciando seu-

- Sasuke-kun! Está me escutando?

Ele voltou à realidade, um pouco irritado por ter sido tirado de seus pensamentos. Olhou-a com o cenho franzido.

- Estava dizendo que acho que Neji sabe e que-

- O quê?

- Ultimamente me observa demais, acho que ele sabe.

- O reprovarei – disse beijando seu pescoço. Pouco lhe importava o que Hyuuga faria.

- Isso vai ser ainda mais suspeito que ser castigada três vezes na mesma semana – disse Saura. Sobre sua pele, pôde senti-lo sorrir.

- É culpa tua por estar tão sexy – disse simplesmente, subindo por seu pescoço e voltando a distrair-se com seu lóbulo.

- Sasuke-kun! – exclamou acalorada tratando de soltar-se – Quero que leves isso a sério.

- Levo tudo muito a sério – disse apertando seu corpo, podia sentir o contorno de seus seio em seu peito – arruinarei sua média.

Ela reprimiu uma risada.

- Como com Lee?

- É culpa dele por jogar-te corações na minha frente.

- Eu acho muito meigo o que ele faz. – disse ela sem dar importância – É uma forma de mostrar afeto.

- Hn – Sasuke se separou dela e olhou para outro lado, soltando seus pulsos. Sakura o fitou.

- Hey – chamou, mas ele não a olhava – Sasuke-kun? - Voltou a chamar, tomando seu rosto entre suas mãos – Hey - disse suavemente, havia algo estranho em seus olhos.

Sasuke não queria mirá-la. Sasuka tinha dito que era meigo o que esse sobrancelhudo tinha feito, já ele, sempre a tomava por surpresa nos intervalos e a castigada, ou a fazia passar vergonha perante os amigos, apenas para vê-la corar e ter uma razão para castigá-la.

- Eu não deixaria que Lee faça... – ela calou, envergonhada. Dessa vez, ele a olhou expectante, um sorriso se formando lentamente e seus lábios.

- Fazer o que, Sakura?

- Bom, tu sabes... – disse corada.

- Não, não sei – disse rápido – Me diz – pressionou mais se corpo e Sakura afogou um gemido, tentando tirar suas mãos de seu rosto, mas ele a impediu – Diz, Sa-ku-ra – sussurrou, pressionando-a tanto com a voz quanto com seu corpo.

- Quando... tu e eu... mmh... fazemos... mmmh... amor – disse envergonhada, não atrevendo-se a tirar o olhar dos ombros masculinos. Não podia olhá-lo nos olhos.

Sasuke lhe levantou o rosto para fazer contato visual. E sorriu ao vê-la envergonhada.

– Eu também não deixaria que ninguém além de mim faça amor contigo, Sakura – e a beijou docemente, reforçando suas palavras.

Separaram-se logo, ambos sorrindo, frente com frente.

- Mas acho que não conseguirá escapar de seu castigo, srta.Haruno.

- E qual é o meu castigo, sensei? – perguntou, sorrindo divertida.

Sasuke separou-se dela e caminhou até a porta, fechando-a com chave e virou-se para Sakura.

- O castigo de hoje será... sobre a escrivaninha – disse, tomando-a em braços e começando a abrir-lhe a camisa.

Sakura sorriu. Podia acostumar-se a esses castigos.

**

* * *

****Vocabulario:**

_demo: _mas

_sensei:_ professor

* * *

Perdão, perdão. Eu estou tendo uns probleminhas com os meus tendões, ok, eu sei que isso não é desculpa, mas digitar com o nariz não me pareceu a idéia mais prática...

Bem, aqui está! E a melhor novidade é: Bloqueio acabado! Kaoru-chan escrevendo novamente! Capítulo 18 já postado!!

Agora, um comentário pessoal, eu realmente me surpreendi a cada parágrafo, no começo, nem imaginava que fosse terminar assim! Não me parecia que os dois tivessem um caso...

Ah, eu sei que talvez não notem a diferença, mas, pra que tiver curiosidade, preste atenção nas conjugações. Quando eles se dão um tratamento mais informal, usam o "tu" (tú) e quando é algo mais formal usam "você" (usted).

Ok, respondendo...

**Uchiha Neko **– Que bom que gostou! Não sei o motivo, mas, quanto mais pervertido o Sasuke-kun fica, mas eu gosto dele! xD Obrigada e até ;D

**lenneth himura** – Aqui está a continuação \o\ Acho que eles foram até o fim... no trabalho xD Até ;D

**Uchiha Ayu **– Espero que o professor seja um Kakashi da vida, pra poder entender os motivos deles xD Sem problemas, acho que são poucas as que resistiriam xD É, eu não estou na lista das resistentes .-. Até ;D

**Misaki Matsuya** – Os melhores perfumes estão nos menores frascos \o\ Bem, eu explico, é que onde eu moro, nós usamos mais o "tu" mesmo xD Mas conjugamos diferente, fica "tu fizesses" e não "tu fizestes", é, nós somos meio errados xD O pessoal vive dizendo que temos sotaque de português .-. Aaaah, nada disso chega aqui ç-ç Eu quero a lata comprida de Páscoa .-. Até ;D

**Lily **– Diz o capítulo traduzido, imagino, é só olhar no canto inferior (ou superior) direito, tem uma barrinha lilás, ali estão os capítulos. Maaas caso esteja falando do original, é só ir no meu profile que tem o link certinho ;D Até ;D

Bem, boa Páscoa!!

E, mais que nunca, muuuuito morango com chocolate.


	7. Words that cannot be spoken

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto** e **Little Pieces** não me pertencem, sendo o último de autoria de _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

_

* * *

_

_- _

_Words that cannot been spoken._

-

* * *

- Sasuke-kun… 

A bela voz de sua namorada o chamou.

- Hm.

- Sasuke-kun…

Chamou-o outra vez. Sasuke a olhou, sem importar-se em "hm-ed" outra vez.

- Sasuke-kun...

Bem, agora começava a se irritar. Os dois estavam deitados na cama, na residência Uchiha, um ao lado do outro. Ela apoiava sua cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, acariciava o mesmo com a ponta dos dedos. Absolutamente relaxada.

- Sasuke-kun…

- Quê!?

Sim, ele decididamente estava irritado. Olhou-o com seus grandes orbes verdes. Ele a esquadrinhou com aquela mirada que assustava a todos. Mas ela o conhecia, mais do que ele pode imaginar. Ela ao ama mais que a própria vida. E deseja contar-lhe. Deseja que ele a entenda.

- Sasuke-kun…

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela senta-se sobre seu colo, expondo a corpo nu. Seus lábios roçaram os dele em uma doce carícia. Olhando-o diretamente.

- Sasuke-kun, te amo.

As esferas negras a fitaram. Ele nunca conseguiria cansar-se de seus olhos. Tão encantadores, tão alegres, tão inocentes. E ele não respondeu. Atuou. Empurrou-a, as costas femininas contra a cama. E a beijou.

Beijou-a como se não houvese amanhã. Beijou-a como se fosse algum tipo de droga.

Ela era tão doce, tão frágil. Às vezes tinha mede de quebrá-la. Ele não podia quebrá-la, não podia fazê-la chorar, não podia vê-la sofrer, não podia machucá-la.

Não outra vez.

Não podia, porque isso poderia matá-lo.

Mas, como ela, ele deseja dizer-lhe que a ama. Ele quer, não... Ele deseja que o entenda.

Mas ele nunca era um homem de palavras, ou sim?

Ele poderia jamais chegar a dizer "te amo" como ela. Pelo menos, não agora. Não depois de dois meses da morte de Itachi e de um mês do perdão de Konoha.

Se as palavras não podem ser ditas, ele terá de demonstrá-lo.

Sorriu.

Ele amaria demonstrá-lo todos os dias.

**

* * *

****-Vocabulário-**

Quando a autora usa "hm-ed" ela se refere à conjugação verbal inglesa. Seria algo como "hum-zar"

**

* * *

****-Notas da Tradutora-**

Eu realmente me impressiono no modo como tudo termina na cama...

Como devem ter notado o atraso é culpa do FF, que resolveu não postar os capítulos. É, desta vez eu tenho uma boa desculpa!

Bem, de qualquer forma, curtinho e fofo, um final que eu realmente não me incomodaria de ver no original.

Respondendo.

**Aleera** – Exato! Eu realmente não me importo em ser repreendida por ele xD É tão divertido imaginar que dentro desse exterior frio existe um galã sexy, não?xD Bem mais apetitoso u.u Aqui está o capítulo, mais curtinho que o normal, bye xD

**Uchiha Ayu** – Pervertido de carteirinha xD Bem melhor que o original, me perdoe por dizer xD Tornava o caso público e deixava a Ino fazer barraco sozinha, sei, sei, menina perva xD Capítulo prontinho \o\

**Uchiha Neko** – Sasuke hentai em toooodos os capítulos xD Babáveis, por sinal xD Capítulo novo postado ;D

**A£rodit§** - Hey, há quanto tempo! Ah, sim, o início foi apenas uma paródia, não relacionada a esse drabble xD Ah, obrigada... mesmo que tenha sido muito cruel xD Bye ;D

**Misaki Matsuya** – É, é basicamente o nosso sotaque, tipicamente açoriano u.u' Aaaaai, eu amo esse! Na verdade, era até um pouco viciada nele quando menor xD Aquele caldinho bem docinho, ai, ai u.u' Se bem que eu dei uma olhada ontem nos ovos que ainda tinham e não havia mais nenhum do gênero, tinha só Sonho de Valsa .-. Vou ter de me contentar com as bombas de morango da confeitaria xD Aaah, eu nunca tive um professor gostoso, são todos quarentões, calvos e de "mechas prateadas" – como diria a minha mãe -, simplesmente deprimente xD Tem uma garota na minha sala que namorou um professor do colégio, foi o maior rolo o.o' E aqui está o trecho mais pervertido de todas as reviews xD Beijos ;D

**Uchiha Harumi **– Eu também! Fiquei olhando para aquilo, sem ter muita certeza se estava ou não viajando xD Eu realmente não esperava por esse... desenrolar xD Aqui está o "próximo capítulo" xD Até ;D

**Sakiy Skuld** – Obrigada, e vou avisar à autora que você a congratula, ok?xD Bye ;D

**lydhyamsf **– Que bom, que bom xD Não valeria a pena traduzir que se não houvesse pessoas para gostar xD Até ;D

**lovenly** – É realmente bom que você esteja gostando, mas acho que não tenho uma notícia muito agradável... Bem, eu apenas traduzo, a autora é quem manda xD Não posso fazer muito xD Mas posso tentar enriquecer a tradução, se você achar que ajuda o.o' Tchauzinho ;D

**Juju** – Sabe como isso me anima? Digo, os elogios para a estória original. Soam aos meus ouvidos lunáticos de pessoa empolgada como se o meu gosto fizesse sentido xD A notificarei de seus elogios, não se preocupe xD Bye ;D

Obrigada às leituras silenciosas e às reviews xD

Chocolates, com morangos, passas, castanhas ou seja lá o que for xD


	8. Tadaima

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto **e** Little Pieces** não me pertencem, sendo o último de autoria de _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

Bem, não me agrada este casal, então li como se tratasse de um Tenten/Neji, Sasu/Saku mais a baixo :D

**

* * *

**

**ESPECIAL TENTEN/LEE.**

* * *

Se havia algo que ainda não terminava de assombrá-lo era a pouca atenção que demonstrava ao seu arredor enquanto caminhava. Falando sério, era como se não se desse conta de nada. Ou talvez era distraída. Mas sendo _ela_ era impossível. Digamos que... era rápida quando se tratava de armas, muito rápida.

Mas ninguém, ou seja, _ninguém_ pode fazê-la entender que era uma garota. Uma mulher que havia evoluído. E evoluído muito bem em suas curvas e com muito boas proporções.

Admitamos, ele não era cego.

Se pode ver como a uma mulher a sua preciosa flor de cerejeira, por que não podia notar a mudança em Tenten?

Também não era tão tonto como parecia.

Por isso mesmo se havia dado conta de que Sakura jamais lhe daria uma oportunidade, não quando se havia abraçado - ou, melhor dizendo, quando se havia agarrado - ao Uchiha no dia em que ele havia regressado a Konoha. E essa forma de chorar... Sim, em esse momento se deu conta de que qualquer oportunidade havia falecido e estava enterrada sob uns dez mil metros de terra.

Mas, um dia – na semana passada, para falar verdade – quando haviam voltado de uma missão de ranking B, haviam passado pelo mesmo atalho que sempre os levava até seu usual campo de treinamento de Gai-sensei. Este atalho era o mais concorrido por jovenzinhas por ser como o "centro comercial".

E aquilo era o que não terminara de assimilar.

Tinha 18 anos, toda uma mulher. Não deveria chegar o momento de começar a se preocupar com essas coisas?

Quando eram jovens, não ligava muito para o assunto; para falar a verdade, lhe agradava que fosse assim, por que não tinha de lidar com temas tão complicados como "Essa roupa 'tá combinando?", "Vermelho não combina comigo, me faz parecer gorda". Conversações que havia escutado de Ino e Sakura em várias oportunidades.

Graças a Deus Tenten não era assim.

Sabia que ela não era o tipo que se divertia comprando roupas, nem ao menos lhe agradavam as flores nem nada que poderia intitular-se "feminino".

Era uma amiga mais, uma companheira que sabia o que responder quando lhe perguntavam algo. Era serviçal e muito atenta. Podia ser amável e doce, mas carecia de feminilidade.

E ele adorava isso.

Olhou de esguelha, parecia tão tranqüila, tão confiante em si mesma, se pensar que várias garotas se sentiam confiantes apenas com a roupa da última moda, com o peso ideal, com "volume".

Nunca a havia escutado queixar-se de seu corpo nem nada. E sabia que atrás dessas roupas se ocultavam as verdadeiras curvas que várias mulheres desejavam ter.

E tinha um sorriso. Um sorriso tão... não sabia dizer. Mas era especial. Não era alegre e doce como o de Sakura, não era sensual como o de Ino, nem se quer um sorriso tímido como o de Hinata. Capaz eram os lábios, que pareciam suaves e doces... uh?

Mas... tinham algo...

Algo que o fazia relaxar-se e confiar. Algo que o fazia sentir-se poderoso. Algo que o fazia sentir-se completo.

Sorriu.

Já sabia o que pediria de aniversário.

**

* * *

****Oka, isso foi Tenten/Lee. Agora, abram ala para o casal ao qual adoramos. **_**

* * *

**__**SasuSaku**_**Taidama.****

* * *

****¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

A escuridão se fecha entre as paredes. A luz solar se desvanece entre as fechaduras para dar passo à noite.

Assim passam os segundos, convertendo-se em minutos; os minutos, em horas; as horas, em dias; os dias, em meses.

A cama estava fria e os lençóis sem cheiro, somente me sento envolta pelo tecido branco. Aquilo não é proteção.

Agora que reparo... a casa é muito grande. Como pudeste suportá-lo por tantos anos?

O tempo passa tão lentamente, como se me estivesse castigando. É uma tortura.

Uma completa tortura.

Suspiro, cansada.

Meus passos não se escutam, minha respiração é controlada e meu corpo se sente pesado. Estou no dormitório, me enrolo toda e me encolho em forma de feto. Olho a porta antes de fechar as pálpebras e finalmente pegar no sono.

Estou sozinha.

-

-

-

Acordo sentido-me envolvida. Não era nem dia, porque a habitação estava submersa em escuridão. Noto algo quente emanar sob meu corpo e uma respiração em meu pescoço. Levanto a vista e ali estás.

- Podias ter me acordado – lhe disse, sabia que estava acordado. Abracei seu peito nu, inalei seu aroma, senti seu calor. Estava ali, não era sonho.

- Hm – Nunca foi um homem de muitas palavras. Mas não me incomodava, o amava da mesma forma.

Me levantei o bastante para estar-lhe de frente. Olhando diretamente nos orbes que me enlouqueciam. Sorri e lhe deixei um pequeno beijo. Um roce de lábios suficientes para que entendesse.

- Senti tua falta – esclareci. Minha voz apagada contra seu peito. Seus braços envolviam-me e com sua mão livre me acariciava o cabelo.

- Sasuke... – sussurrei, contente, fechando os olhos para submergir-me nas ondas do inconsciente. Mas estava desperta o bastante para escutar o último que disse.

- Tadaima, Sakura.

**

* * *

**

**-Nota de tradutora-**

Sim, um final sem qualquer alusão a sexo! Não estão surpresas?

Para falar a verdade, este foi um dos mais doces, na minha opinião, claro. 'Tá no meu Top 3 :D

Respondendo.

**Uchiha Neko** – Putz! Hauhauhauhauhau, não faz idéia do quanto eu ri ao ler isso xD Aqui está o capítulo seguinte, veja se não morre xD

**Lydhyamsf** – E aqui está o próximo \o\

**Uchiha Ayu** – Concordo, capítulos babáveis xD Eu amo-as! Todas! Vou pedir permissão da Kaoru-chan para traduzir "Sedução Programada" de Rurouni Kenshin quando terminar esta :x Ai, que bom, eu estava torcendo para que não soasse como se eu estivesse procurando no dicionário a cada cinco minutos ou qualquer coisa do gênero xD Yep, esperança é a última que morre xD Beijos \o\

**Lovenly** – Capítulo oito \o\

**A£rodit§** - Muito baixo, o Sasuke parece aquele ratinho selvagem viciado em feromônios o.o' Hauhauahu, yep, fizeram tudo antes xD Mandarei seus cumprimentos e agradeço ;D Bye \o\

**Misaki Matsuya** – Pois eu acho este ainda mais kawaii \o\

**carol aka neko** – Um capítulo começando em cama xD Yeah, Kaoru-chan escreve muito bem, e traduz também xD Obrigada, eu faço o meu melhor \ò.o Sexy, sexy, sexy, babááááável xD Muuuito chocolate ;D

**Uchiha Harumi** – Somos um bando de pervertidas u.u' Um bando de pervertidas com bom gosto literário xD Eu estava quase tendo um treco, fiquei da uma às quatro da manhã tentando postar e nada! Argh! Que ódio que me deu xD Você não está cadastrada?o.o Fica muito mais fácil! Eu coloco todas as fics as quais quero saber se há atualização e não preciso me preocupar em procurar xD É, é, preguiça, eu sei, mas eu sou uma pessoa sem tempo, preciso de coisas práticas xD Yep, eu não sei o que diabos o autor tem na cabeça, tenho a sensação de que ele apenas foi levado pela popularidade e saiu da linha que ele mesmo havia imaginado o.o' É, eu falo demais também .-. Cuide-se ;D

Obrigada às leituras silenciosas também xD

E morango, chocolate e chantilly (pra você, Carol \o\) ;D


	9. Halloween

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto** e **Little Pieces** não me pertencem, sendo o último de autoria de _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

**

* * *

**

**-Especial Halloween-**

_-untitle-_

* * *

- Mmmmmmmnnn!!! 

Espreguiçou-se um uma garota de cabelos rosa na cama. Ainda não se sentara, mas tinha os braços esticados por cima de sua cabeça. O travesseiro tinha caído no chão e os lençóis estavam presos entre as suas pernas, envolvendo-a.

Mexia-se muito quando dormia.

Esticada no meio da cama, agora com os braços estendidos a cada lado respirou largamente. Podia sentir a fragrância nos tecidos.

Finalmente abriu os olhos, brilhantes, felizes e verdes. Suspirou contente ao ver o teto, ao sentir os lençóis suaves contra sua pele, e não lhe importou estar sozinha na cama.

Olhou ao seu lado buscando o celular, assim poderia fazer sua chamada cotidiana. Riu internamente quando imaginou como lhe iriam responder, "Ainda na cama?", sim, isto lhe diriam.

Quando moveu a cabeça para um lado, viu claramente o relógio. Seus números vermelhos e grandes.

8.45 a.m.

¿¡8.45 a.m!?

Às 9 teria de estar no hospital. Oh, santo Deus, Tsunade a mataria!

Levantou-se o mais rápido que pode, mas acabou esquecendo que os lençóis lhe envolviam as pernas. Caiu no chão com um doloroso "THUND".

- Maldição – resmungou em seguida, enquanto se erguia e levantava sua roupa íntima que estava no chão.

Teve tempo suficiente para corar com a lembrança da noite anterior.

Moveu a cabeça de um lado ao outro e se trancou no banheiro. Pouco tempo depois escutou-se a água da ducha correr. Não passaram nem dois segundos e voltou a sair, coberta por uma toalha rosa, com a roupa na mão caminhou até a lavanderia. Abriu a máquina de lavar roupa e colocou o sabão em pó com o amaciante, meteu seu uniforme e girou o botão da centrífuga para que secasse depois.

Voltou à coisa e buscou entre as prateleiras o frasco de capuccino. Logo o visualizou, estava junto ao café preto. Pôs a cafeiteira em marcha e acrescentou duas colheres de capuccino. Ligou-a e deixou uma xícara (rosa) ao lado.

De volta ao banheiro e sob a pressão da água, começou a tomar a sua ducha. Pegou a garrafa rosa que havia de xampu e lavou o cabelo. Encontrou o sabão e se esfregou.

Não demorou dez minutos e voltou a sair já limpa. Rapidamente, se secou, vestiu um roupão rosa e avançou até a cozinha.

O capuccino já estava feito, quente e espumante. Colocou-o na xícara e foi em direção à sala de estar, pegando sua bolsa jogada no chão e começando a guardar os papéis.

Uma vez guardado, tomou um gole de capuccino que lhe queimou toda a garganta, tossiu um pouco e bebeu água. Correu até o banheiro e tirou a escova de dentes (rosa) que estava ao lado de uma azul, lavou os dentes com uma pasta de sabor framboesa. Ao terminar, penteou o cabelo, prendendo-o em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Chegando à lavanderia - de novo -, a roupa já estava pronta e seca. Tirou e caminhou até seu quarto. Se desfez do roupão e colocou o uniforme de trabalho. Um conjunto de saia e camiseta branca.

Sim, trabalhava como enfermeira em um hospital privado. Estava estudando para ser médica, mas como já tinha 75 por cento das matérias aprovadas podia trabalhar como ajudante de alguma médica.

A doutora Tsunade era a chefa de um hospital particular muito privilegiado. Haviam-lhe dito que tinha muita sorte em ser ajudante da grande Tsunade. Não era tal qual lhe haviam falado. Sim, era muito exigente e sempre pedia o melhor do melhor, mas a atenção no hospital era muito boa. Além do mais, uma vez que a conhecia bem, qualquer um perceberia que tinha uma alma caridosa, mas uma força de caráter descomunal.

Notou algo estranho quando pôs a camisa e a saia. Ajustava mais que o normal, olhou-se no espelho e afogou um grito.

A saia estava mais curta do que realmente era. Podia-se perceber as pernas e, se agachava muito, qualquer um poderia ver a sua cinta-liga (usava meias brancas). E sua camisa... Oh, Deus santo, sua camisa estava ajustada _demais_. Podia ver o corpete de tão apertada que a roupa ficava, tinha certeza de que, se respirasse fundo, os botões saltariam para todos os lados.

Se ele a visse assim, a mataria.

Suspirou profundamente, provavelmente havia feito algo de errado na máquina de lavar...

Foi até a lavanderia e, de fato, tinha se enganado, apertou o botão que dizia "água quente" em vez de "água fria", e, bom, a roupa tinha encolhido.

"Kami..."

Respirou fundo, atenta para que nenhum botão estourasse, caminhou até a entrada com sua bolsa na mão, pegou seu sobretudo e o pôs – por via das dúvidas.

Seria um longo dia.

**O o o O**

O dia havia terminado mais tarde do que deveria. Kami-sama, como fizera para agüentar tanto. Era sexta-feira à tarde, bem, começo de noite, porque já podia ver as estrelas e a lua no céu, bem como certa escuridão. Os vizinhos já tinham ligado as luzes de suas portas e podia ver várias crianças fantasiadas caminhando pelas ruas.

Claro, era halloween.

Por isso tinham tantos bêbados no hospital. "Adiantando a festa", pensou Sakura, enquanto caminhava. Podia sentir o olhar das pessoas enquanto caminhava, era o mesmo que lhe haviam dado quando saíra de casa, quando tinha pegado o ônibus (péssimo momento para ter deixado seu carro na sua própria casa), quando havia descido do ônibus, quando havia entrado no hospital.

Diabos, nem que a saia fosse tão curta!

Mas, bom, não é todo dia que se via uma jovem atrativa vestida de enfermeira... ainda mais quando a roupa lhe grudava no corpo.

Oh, como a mataria...

E sabia que era algo... cuidada. "A quem queres enganar, Haruno? Sabes perfeitamente como ele é!", ainda mais se alguém olhava aquilo que ele acreditava ser seu.

E o era.

Não havia tido tempo para trocar-se, no trabalho não tinha roupa e não havia podido ir até a sua própria casa. Era muito tarde.

Até estava chegando tarde na festa de Ino. Tendo 25 anos de idade, quem faz uma festa à fantasia para festejar o hallloween?

De certo modo, melhor. Fazia tempo que não via seus amigos, sentia falta de Ino, queria conhecer seu novo namorado, um tal de Shikamaru, e queria saber como iam as coisas entre Hinata e Naruto – iam lento demais até Neji ter aceitado (a contragosto) a relação dos dois, graças aos métodos de persuasão de Tenten.

Trabalhando os sete dias da semana, estudando grande parte dos dias, o pouco tempo que lhe restava compartilhava com quem mais amava.

Sakura corou ao lembrar como haviam aproveitado o tempo livre, na noite anterior.

Agradeceu aos céus que o ônibus a deixasse a apenas umas quadras da casa de Ino e que nessas duas quadras não houvesse tanta gente. Já tinha passado vergonha o bastante para um único dia.

No trabalho não havia tido nem dois segundos de paz, escutando o flerte desrespeitoso de certos pacientes (a maioria bêbado), dos olhares pervertidos de alguns anciões e/ou pais de família, até seus colegas de trabalho!

Sinceramente, precisavam de uma namorada,

Depois dos olhares de censura das mulheres e, bom, quem as pode culpar quando seus maridos estão babando bem em frente a elas?

Suspirou.

As piadas que lhe fazia o noivo de Tsunade também não a ajudavam. Jiraiya era o desenhista de uma revista... para adultos... com gostos... enm... especiais, isso lhe tinha dito Tsunade, quando não havia entendido muito bem.

Havia-lhe pedido que posara para ele, depois lhe disse algo sobre como lhe agradaria estudar geografia _com_ ela, sobre explorar _suas_ montanhas, _suas_ rachaduras, descobrir _seus_ túneis e pintar _seus _vales.

Tsunade lhe havia batido antes que pudesse continuar, poupando-a de responder – já não estava muito segura se sobre o que estava falando Jiraiya.

Tocou a porta da casa de Ino, a porta não tardou em abrir-se mostrando uma alegre gata.

- SAKURA! – a loira abraçou fortemente a sua amiga. Conheciam-se desde que eram pequenas, sempre juntas desde a maior parte da infância.

Brigaram muitas vezes, as duas eram igualmente teimosas; sua relação havia ficava um pouco competitiva com o passar do tempo, mas conseguiram superá-lo.

Agora, com seus 25 anos, eram como irmãs.

Ino estava estudando moda. Algo no qual estava indo muito bem, sempre teve bom gosto com a roupa. Estava segura de que ela mesma havia feito o disfarce.

- INO!

- Linda fantasia, Sakura – exclamou a amiga, piscando um olho. Ela corou.

- Não é uma fantasia, é o meu uniforme de trabalho – murmurou baixinho.

Ino ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Uniforme? Claro... Ele sabe que vieste vestida assim? – A garota de cabelos róseos negou com a cabeça e ela riu – Não quero estar quando ele te veja – antes que a outra pudesse replicar, continuou – Vem, quero te apresentar a Shikamaru – disse enquanto a arrastava até a festa. Várias cabeças viraram-se algumas ergueram a sobrancelha.

- Então, chegou?

- Ainda não.

Sakura suspirou casada, seria uma longa noite.

- Pensei que viriam juntos – seguiu a loira.

- Saí tarde do trabalho e sei que ele tinha uma reunião importante.

- Então, não demorará, sabes que ele não pode deixar-te sozinha nem por um segundo, ainda mais... com _isso_ - disse, assinalando seu uniforme.

**O o o O**

Shikamaru era o que menos esperava Sakura. Era lindo sim, mas... como dizer? Era algo... vago. E sempre estava discutindo, ao final sempre era Ino quem ganhava e ele se limitava a dizer "mulher problemática".

Sakura levantou os olhos, se eles se gostavam.

- Sakura-chaaaaaan! – Sakura se deu meia volta para se ver, não, para encontrar-se envolvida por dois braços fortes e cabelos loiros fazendo-lhe cócegas rosto.

- Naruto, 'tás me asfixiando – conseguiu dizer.

- Sinto muito – sorriu enormemente, Naruto, coçando a cabeça – Faz muito tempo que não te vejo, Sakura-chan – disse, olhando de cima a baixo – Ei, Sakura, que fantasia sexy.

- Baka! – ela corou, golpeando fortemente na cabeça.

- Ow, Sakura-chaaaaan, não precisava bater tão forte – sussurrou, dolorido, o loiro hiper-ativo esfregando a zona machucada.

- Boa noite, Sakura-san – cumprimentou, timidamente, Hinata.

Os três se uniram em uma conversação recordando como havia sido a última vez em que tinham visto todos juntos. Sakura notava os olhares que o casal trocava, e também como Hinata corava menos que antes. Ela sorriu, talvez já estivessem sentando cabeça.

- Sakura-san.

Sakura se deu meia volta e encontrou a um Neji Hyuuga muito mudado. Havia crescido vários centímetros mais e seu cabelo seguia liso e brilhoso. Ela corou um pouco diante do olhar claro e escrutinador.

O que tinham os homens frios e sérios que a faziam tremer inteira?

- Boa fantasia – limitou-se a dizer, com um pequeno sorriso.

Ela corou ainda mais, ninguém ia acreditar que não era uma fantasia. Mesmo que fosse preferível que acreditassem nisso, e vez de que era seu uniforme. Não queria que acreditassem que trabalhava em um prostíbulo!

- Onde está Tenten? – perguntou Sakura, tentando mudar de tema.

- Teve de fazer uma viagem – respondeu, cortante como sempre. Menos mal que Sakura já estivesse acostumada a esse tipo de comportamento. Sabia que as pessoas como Neji lhes agradava o silêncio. E ela ainda queria caminhar pela festa, mas, vendo o olhar do resto dos convidados, achou melhor ficar com ele. Sabia que ele era confiável.

- Onde está? – perguntou, cortando o silêncio. Sakura voltou a vista para ele.

- Tinha uma reunião importante no trabalho, vai chegar tarde.

Neji sorriu, e ela estava segura do que ia dizer a seguir. Todos sabiam o cuidado especial que lhe dedicava seu namorado, mas um grito no meio da festa atraiu sua atenção.

- SAKURA-SAN!

"_OH.KAMI.SAMA!"_

Ali vinha o homem mais estranho e terno que Sakura chegou a conhecer.

"Ele 'tá usando calças verdes?", perguntou-se surpresa.

- Sim, está – respondeu Neji, como se soubesse o que estava pensando.

- Sakura-san. Oh, que bom te ver nesta festa. Tua alegria cativará toda a festa. Tua juventude florescerá como uma flor de cerejeira, igual a ti. Tua beleza é a razão da juventude!

- Lee-san – respondeu envergonhada. Todos os olhos estavam sobre eles, e sabia que não era exatamente em Lee que estava focalizando.

- Sobrancelhudo, não levantes tanto a voz! – espetou Naruto, dando um passo à frente, tapando Sakura no processo – Vês como olham a Sakura-chan por chamares tanto a atenção?

- Oh, minha pequena flor de cerejeira, não te preocupes, eu, Rock Lee, te defenderei de todos os dragões – e sem mais preâmbulos, parou em frente a ela.

- Uh... Lee-san, não é necessário.

- Não faz falta que o digas, minha preciosa flor, te protegerei com toda a minha juventude.

Lee e Naruto olhavam feio a todo homem que punha a vista sobre Sakura, coisa que a deixava muito incomodada. E Neji o notou, suspirou cansado, não era seu namorado, mas era seu amigo e Lee havia chamado a atenção para Sakura; talvez pudesse ajudá-la. Sabia que isso iria irritar acerto noivo ciumento.

Parou diante dela e usou seu olhar glacial-assassino. Oh, sim, ninguém se meteria com um Hyuuga com esses olhos.

Todos os homens desviaram a vista.

- Ei, Neji, também não precisava matá-los de medo – reprovou Naruto.

- Neji! Meu grande rival! Algum dia te derrotarei! Como prova de minha derrota, farei quinhentos abdominais no jardim dos fundos – e assim, Rock Lee saiu correndo, gritando sobre a juventude, certa garota de cabelos rosados e, finalmente, algo sobre Gai.

Um verdadeiro personagem.

- Ei, Sakura-chan, ele sabe que te vestiste assim? – perguntou Naruto.

Sakura suspirou e negou com a cabeça. O loiro deu um enorme sorriso e o moreno sorriu com malícia.

Sabiam bem que ELE não tomaria bem os olhares que estavam dando a sua garota.

Havia passado duas horas e Sakura suspirou irritada. Hinata e Naruto estavam na cozinha, Ino e Shikamaru estavam deitados no pátio olhando o céu. Neji havia sumido no meio da multidão e ela estava sozinha e entediada.

Onde estava ele quando mais precisava?

Alguém lhe tocou o ombro; esperançosa, Sakura se deu a volta sorridente, apenas para encontrar-se com um castanho.

- Olá, está sozinha? – perguntou o desconhecido.

- Uh... sim, mas – o garoto não a deixou terminar e continuou.

- Eu também, poderiamos passar a noite juntos, não?

O castanho sorriu, um sorriso cativante, pensou Sakura, mas a verdade é que preferia estar sozinha.

- Eh, não, olha. Estou-

- Me chamo Hotaru, teu nome é...?

- Sakura, mas o que eu quero-

- Que lindo nome! Como a cerejeira, não?

- Sim, mas eu estou-

- E tens um lindo... – olhou o corpo da garota – cabelo – acrescentou ao ver a cara de poucos amigos dela - Lindo cabelo.

- Obrigada, agora, se me desculpas – fez menção de ir, mas ele segurou-a pelo cotovelo.

- Vamos, te convido a beber algo. Este lugar está cheio demais, mal posso te escutar.

- Não, obrigada.

- Conheço um restaurante muito lindo, e o meu apartamento não fica muito longe.

Sakura franziu o cenho. _Quem_ ou, melhor dizendo, _o que_ ele achava que ela era?

- Sinto muito, mas não. Agora, podes me soltar?

O castanho apertou o agarre.

- Vamos. Apenas tu e eu no meu apartamento. Será muito _divertido._

- Ela disse "não" – uma voz de trás de Hotaru fê-los virar a cabeça. Sakura abriu os olhos esperançosa. Finalmente!

- Oye, não se meta – disse Hotaru, mas o olhar assassino que recebeu o deteve – Uh... eh... Tenho que ir...

E saiu correndo.

Os lábios femininos se curvaram ao vê-lo, vestindo um traje de trabalho, notava-se que havia tido pressa em chegar, porque tinha a gravata fora do lugar e a respiração irregular. Oh, que doce, tinha se apressado para vê-la mais rápi-

- O que, diabos, estás vestindo? – grunhiu, visivelmente irritado.

"_E é isso o que me diz? Com certeza, recebi mais elogios no hospital",_ pensou ela, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Tive um problema com a tua máquina de lavar roupas.

- Vestiste isso todo o dia? – perguntou incrédulo.

Sakura sorriu timidamente e isso respondeu tudo. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos escuros, num claro indício de tentativa de tranqüilizar-se.

Lentamente tirou o paletó e colocou sobre os ombros pequenos. Sakura olhou-o e sorriu, agradecida por cobrir-se. Em compensação, ele desviou a vista.

Sakura sabia que ele não era do tipo que demonstrava afeto em público, mas não a importava desde que se preocupasse com ela.

- Como foi a reunião?

- Bem. Ficaste dormindo, não?

- Sim – sorriu abertamente – Por isso não telefonei, desculpa.

- Hm.

Sakura apoiou-se em seu braço, descansando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

- Sasuke-kun... não estás bravo, certo?

Ele a olhou. Os orbes cobertos pelas pálpebras, um sorriso no rosto, tinha os lábios pintados com um suave rosa, e tinha certeza de que era o lápis labial sabor cereja. O mesmo que o havia viciado em seus lábios.

- Sasuke-kun?

Quando voltou a si a viu. Ela o olhava de forma suplicante, com se estivesse pedindo desculpas. Urrgh, esse rosto inocente... os orbes verdes grandes e suplicantes, como os de um filhote. E esse corpo... com essa roupa...

- Não.

Era óbvio que não. Ao contrário.

Ela sorriu feliz e se acomodou novamente em seu braço. Tinha os olhos fechados e estava um pouco cansada.

- Sakura – chamou.

- Mmmh?

- Quero tirar isso de ti.

Sakura abriu seus olhos e o olhou.

Olhos negros e brilhantes lhe devolveram a mirada, com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Oh, sim, conhecia essa expressão. Sentiu seu corpo tremer com antecipação sob seu olhar analisador.

Ela sorriu algo corada.

- Nee, Sasuke-kun? – sorriu enquanto com um dedo recorria os botões de sua camisa – Posso ficar por cima dessa vez? – seu rosto estava provavelmente mais rosado que o seu cabelo.

Sasuke sorriu, e cortou o espaço que o separava daqueles lábios. Foi rude, violento e muito apaixonado. Assim era Uchiha Sasuke com aquilo que lhe pertencia. Sasuke abraçou-o pelo pescoço, juntando seus corpos o mais possível.

Ele não suportou muito mais e apertou suas costas contra a parede. Pressionando seu corpo com o dele. Oh, como amava aquelas curvas.

- Sasu...ke-kun - sussurrou Sakura entre o beijo - A-_mmmh_ qui... não.

Mas o corpo feminino não dizia o mesmo, não se dava conta de que suas mãos estavam abrindo a camisa de Sasuke.

- Agora – sussurrou Sasuke ao seu ouvido.

- Andar de cima... Banheiro... – disse entre suspiros. Os beijos que recebia no pescoço e as carícias de suas mãos não a estavam ajudando a conter seus gemidos.

Separaram-se ofegando, ignorando os olhares que lhes eram lançados. Não lhes importava. Subiram as escadas lentamente, Sakura à frente segurando-o pela mão enquanto ele ficava dois passos atrás apreciando a vista do começo da cinta-liga bem como de outras coisas. Olhou para a sala de estar e viu as miradas de inveja dos outros, entre eles a de seu amigo-inimigo, Hyuuga Neji, e sorriu.

Oh, sim, era um cretino. Um maldito e lindo cretino. Obsessivo quando se tratava de Haruno Sakura.

Ninguém podia tocá-la, vê-la ou sequer falar-lhe e ninguém, NINGUÉM podia tocá-la como ele o faria dentro de alguns minutos. Caso se atrevesse, se encontraria rápida e dolorosamente com o inferno. Possessivo?

Naaah.

**

* * *

**

**-Nota da Tradutora-**

PERDÃO! Eu sei que não há uma desculpa capaz de apaziguar a gravidade da minha demora, mas não há muito que eu possa oferecer a vocês.

Bem, talvez "insanidade causada por estresse excessivo" seja válido.

Respondendo.

**Uchiha Ayu** – Talvez a autora se irrite pelo fato de eu sempre usar os mesmos elogios toscos pra congratulá-la, mas é que me faltam palavras u.u' Obrigada e bye \o\

**Uchiha Neko** – Eu não sei como você vai interpretar isso, mas... Sua doida! Hauhauhauhauhauhauhau. Cara, eu chego acabada do colégio e leio isso, tem noção de como animou o meu dia?xD Um dia desses, a sua inner lhe mata xD Tchau \o\

**Uchiha Harumi** – Você tem que cadastraaaaaar, é tão empolgante xD Dá pra mandar e-mails direto do site 8D Discada é muito triste, minha época discada foi há alguns anos atrás, antes do ff (por volta de 2000 O.o), e eu ficava grudada nos sites esperando atualização na maior boa vontade. Fiquei preguiçosa e mimada agora xD Oh, atualizo agora, assim você pode ver esse final de semana \o\ Esse começou na cama e terminou no banheiro... Sem comentários xD Cuide-se \o\

**Lydhyamsf**– Descuuuulpa, eu imaginei que a maioria soubesse, por isso não pus como vocabulário. Significa, basicamente, "cheguei", quando a pessoa chega em casa, sabe? Mas no Japão tem um significado mais especial, como um viajante que volta para o lar depois de uma longa jornada \o\ - sentiu o toque especial de drama mexicano?xD – A cama dá mais fofura pro capítulo, sei xD Bye \o\

**Carol aka-neko** – Carol! Se, comentários, to escrevendo e comendo sonho de valsa xD Tem 21 capítulos, maaaaas o 15 é uma pequena nota da autora e o 20 e 21 são um único dividido em duas partes. Pois é, e ela tem muitas estórias, com enredos muito variados, eu me choco a cada postagem. Sério?o.o – mora numa cidade que vive cheia de argentinos – É só fazer aulas 8D Tchau \o\

**A£rodit§** - Cara, primeira pessoa que eu conheço que gosta desse casal, meus parabéns xD É, casais não populares costumam ter esse tipo de problema, mas faça como eu, pegue o Neji e imagine-o como Lee xD Pois é, seria pedir demais deles que continuassem nesse ritmo xD Bye \o\

**Mari Santoro** – Mariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Mudou de nick, é?xD Hauhauhauhauahu, exato! Ainda bem que não é tão explícito, aí, ainda se encaixa no T xD Pois é, eu me senti meio eca lendo aquela xD São 19 no total \o\ Bye \o\

**Mah-chan** – Sério? Desde o primeiro?ç-ç Ai, que fofa u.u' Eu vou passar os elogios a ela xD Esses dias eu ouvi uns choramingos de "os hits estão diminuindo... ç-ç" dela xD Obrigada e aqui está o 9! Fresquinho, corrido e talvez com erros ortográficos xD Tchau \o\

**Sakuramy** – Hauhauhau, o sonho secreto de toda a garota de ter um professor sexy xDD Sakura sortuda u.u' Obrigada e bye, bye xD

Crianças, aqui está, agradeço-as, secretas e não-secretas, queridas leitoras xD

Oh, e a _Kaoru-chan_ mandou beijos, agradecendo e dizendo que as adora!

Beijos, chocolates e o diabo a quatro, hoje eu afogo as mágoas em doces.


	10. 31 Dias

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto** e **Little Pieces** não me pertencem, sendo o último de autoria de _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

* * *

-**31 días**-  
_Pré-__Seqüela de Tadaima  
Seqüela de Words that cannot be spoken_

Em meio ao nada, onde somente as árvores, arbustos e matos eram vistos, as silhuetas de dois corpos eram observadas. Abraçando-se desesperadamente, trepando-se um ao outro, como se fossem separar-se, como se fossem escapar-se, como se alguém os fosse arrebatar de seu lado.

A figura menor se via enterrada no peito da outra, fundida sob dois fortes y masculinos braços, apenas pequenas mechas se viam. Mechas rosadas.

O alto e belo jovem, não era mais que Sasuke Uchiha. Tinha uma expressão de serenidade, algo nunca antes visto. Mantinha os olhos cerrados, com o cenho franzido, seus braços apertavam fortemente o corpo em frente a ele, querendo sentir que estava ali. Que não se escaparia. Que não a afastariam dele.

Não fazia nem meio ano que havia voltado a Konoha, não havia nem meio ano que havia derrotado a Orochimaru, não havia nem meio ano que havia sido perdoado em Konoha. Nem sequer havia meio ano que Sakura já não era para ele a mesma Sakura.

Não havia derrotado a Itachi durante seu treinamento com Orochimaru, porém durante sua estadia em Konoha, aprendendo um pouco de Jiraiya e Tsunade, mais Kakashi, e o treinamento com Naruto e Sakura, o haviam levado a quase derrotar a Itachi na penúltima vez que se viram, senão fosse porque seus camaradas o salvaram, haveria dado o chidori no peito e não no braço.

E agora quem é o pobre irmãozinho tonto?

Jamais pensou que se tornaria tão forte em Konoha, mesmo que aquilo não tivesse sido a maior surpresa. Nada lhe causou tanta estupefação que ver a sua antiga ex-companheira, Sakura. Seu cabelo havia voltado a crescer até alcançar o final de suas costas, seus olhos verdes brilhavam da mesma forma que seu sorriso o fazia. E não queria falar de suas boas e lindas curvas... no lugar onde tinham que estar e seu bom—

_Hã-ham!_

O único que necessitam saber é que Sasuke e Sakura estavam juntos. Quando? Depois do primeiro treinamento de Sasuke com Naruto. Sakura curou suas feridas. Digamos que curou TODAS suas feridas... até a entrada da madrugada. Entendem o ponto?

Mas não tudo saiu como o jovem Uchiha acreditava. Nem logo a meio ano de tranqüilidade que Itachi voltou e todos os Akatsuki atacaram Konoha. Terror e medo se espalharam por todos os lados. Crianças e anciãos se esconderam no colégio de ninjas, grupos de anbus protegiam os hospitais.

O resto estava na batalha.

Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke estavam juntos. Ambos protegendo-se uns a outros. Os Akatsuki pareciam haver-se recuperado muito do último encontro. Ainda seguiam interessados em Naruto, mas este já não lutava sozinho. Agora estava Sasuke para ajudá-lo.

Sakura também estava ali, mas, como sempre, tanto Naruto como Sasuke não a deixavam lutar.

- _Sakura-chaaan! Quem vai nos salvar da morte se não tens suficiente chakra?_ - disse Naruto.

- _Baka, não vão morrer!_ - gritou exasperada Sakura. Está bem, era uma médica, mas também podia lutar.

_- Dobe - _disse Sasuke ao escutar as palavras errôneas de seu amigo. Voltou-se para Sakura – _Fic__a atrás._

_- Mas... Sasuke-kun! Eu também posso lutar._

Sasuke a olhou com aqueles orbes vermelhos, mas Sakura não se assustou porque viu, além daquela raiva, que não era para ela, una mirada de preocupação.

- _Atrás._

Nem una palavra mais.

-

-

Naruto estava lesado, várias de suas feridas sangravam muito e se não fosse por Sakura não seria capaz de brigar por muito tempo.

Sasuke também estava ferido, mas se negava a perder tempo curando-se, tentava proteger à Sakura tudo o que pudesse. E tentava evitar que ela lutasse.

Ela estava esgotada, curava as feridas dos ninjas que estavam a seu redor. Alguns tinham lesões demasiado profundas, outros tinham cortes infectados com veneno e aquilo exigia muito chakra. Podia sentir como seu corpo se debilitava a cada instante, como sua respiração se tornava irregular. E como começava a transpirar. Mas não queria que tanto Naruto como Sasuke o notassem. Não se podia permitir aparentar debilidade. Não em uma situação assim. Era nesses momentos onde tinha que mostrar a força que tinha.

Devia lutar para proteger Konoha.

Não muito longe deles, estava o grupo de Gai-sensei. Lee tinha feridas superficiais por todo seu corpo, sua rapidez lhe havia ajudado a evitar danos profundos. Somente tinha a roupa rasgada. Neji respirava com agitação e não parecia muito cansado, se mantinha em pé com firmeza.

Mas não podíamos dizer o mesmo de Tenten. Sua respiração era muito irregular, sua roupa estava destroçada e lhe corria sangue pelo braço. Tinha o cabelo solto e, se não fosse pela ocasião, Sakura lhe daria um elogio.

Foi a distração do momento, quando o grupo de Akatsuki se moveu dando lugar a Itachi. Aproveitando a situação, o adversário de Tenten lhe lançou uma kunai debaixo de suas costelas.

Sangue.

Sangue por todos os lados. E o corpo de Tenten caiu com lentidão. Todos a viram cair em câmera lenta.

Foi Neji quem se recuperou primeiro da surpresa e evitou que Tenten golpeasse contra o solo.

- _Tenten! -_ gritaram juntos Lee e Sakura. Ela não pensou duas vezes para levantar de seu lugar e correr até inconsciente.

- _Sakura_! - chamou Sasuke, quando a viu passar ao lado de seu irmão. Porém Itachi não fez movimento algum de ataque. Ficou estático mirando a seu irmão menor.

- _Tenten_... - chamou Sakura quando se acercou. Tomou-lhe o pulso. Acelerado. Respiração agitada. Muita transpiração. Febre. Mirou a ferida.

Demasiado profunda, pensou Sakura. Debaixo de suas costelas, seguramente algum órgão vital gravemente ferido. Mirou o filo da kunai.

_- Sakura-san?_

_- Sakura-sama, o que tem Tenten?_

Sakura abriu os olhos, desesperada.

Veneno.

- _Neji, Lee, têm de levar Tenten urgente ao hospital. A folha da kunai tem veneno. E golpeou um de seus órgãos vitais. Tenten deve ver um médico. Busquem a Shizune!_

Lee ficou estático. Neji havia levantado e tomado em braços o corpo inconsciente de Tenten, murmurava coisas incoerentes, entre elas Sakura captou um '_Ne...ji_'

Estava segura que Neji a havia escutado também.

_- Lee! -_ chamou Sakura tirando Lee de seu transe - _Ajuda o Neji. Vai rápido ao hospital e avisa à Shizune, di-lhe que use as ervas que estão no meu armário. Anda!_

_- Sim, Sakura-san_ - disse correndo rapidamente.

Neji já estava indo quando Sakura lhe chamou:

_- Espera, Neji_ – acercou-se a ele e acumulou chakra em suas mãos, baixou a febre de Tenten, e tocou a ferida, mais chakra saiu dela. Depois moveu sua mão na testa de Neji e chakra vermelho emanou por todo o corpo de Neji.

Havia recuperado mais energias.

_- Baixei a febre e parei o efeito do veneno. Ademais, te fiz recuperar parte de teu chakra_.

Sakura falava rapidamente, e Neji a viu mais esgotada. Quis dar-lhe um agradecimento, mas nem uma palavra saía de sua boca. Só atinou a assentir com a cabeça para logo correr com Tenten nos braços.

Sakura viu-o correr, não teve tempo para dar-se a volta quando uma kunai lhe roçou a cabeça. O mesmo adversário que havia atacado a Tenten lhe enfrentava.

- _SAKURA-CHAN!_

_- SAKURA!! -_ chamaram Naruto e Sasuke.

Viram-na curar as feridas de Tenten e as de Neji. Sabiam que já quase não tinha nada de chakra. E agora estava sendo atacada por um dos Akatsuki.

Sua amiga não podia durar muito. E ambos sabiam disso.

Sasuke tentou mover-se e ajudá-la, mas Itachi lhe impediu o passo.

_- Que houve, irmão, não tens vontade de atacar-me?_

Sasuke o mirou através de seu sharingan. Olhou a Naruto, e ele tampouco podia ajudar à Sakura.

_- Maldição! -_ sussurrou por baixo.

A mente de Sasuke estava em Sakura enquanto evitava os ataques de Itachi. Podia ver como a duras penas podia evitar seus ataques. Estava esgotada, esse último ataque lhe havia roçado o braço. Seus movimentos eram demasiado lentos.

Voltou a mirar a Naruto, e este fazia todo o possível para eliminar aos seus adversários, porém cada vez apareciam mais e quando lograva tempo, se lhe interpunham no caminho.

_Demônios_.

-

-

Sakura podia senti-lo.

Sentia seu corpo intumescer-se, pesado, a gravidade a chamava e sentia seu corpo cair. Custava-lhe respirar e lhe sangrava muito seu braço.

Havia gastado muito chakra.

Estava ajoelhada em frente ao inimigo. Derrotada. O cansaço se apoderava dela e o único que queria nesse momento era estar recostada junto a Sasuke. Como na noite anterior.

Tomada por seus braços, salvaguardada dos males e de qualquer preocupação.

Sorriu ao seu pesar.

Esses seis meses pareceram um sonho junto a ele. Porque sempre sonhou com beijá-lo, com abraçá-lo, com despertar-se ao seu lado. E é que sim, tudo isso parecia seu sonho.

Mas era real.

Havia sucedido de verdade. Ele a queria. Não o havia dito, mas a forma com que a mirava, a forma com que a tocava. E todas essas sensações, todas as coisas que sentia cada vez que a beijava.

Isso era amor.

O viu lutar com seu irmão. E notou a diferença de poder entre os dois. Finalmente o conseguiria. Derrotaria seu irmão. Essa sempre foi sua ambição primordial. Sempre o disse.

Cerrou os olhos. A haveria agradado passar a vida com ele. Ter pequenos Uchihas, e viver em família. Ensinar-lhe o que era o amor. Fazê-lo esquecer o que era sentir-se só. Viver cada dia com felicidade. Satisfazê-lo em tudo. Queria Sasuke.

Amava-o tanto.

Queria vê-lo feliz. Queria vê-lo sorrir dia a dia. Queria ser o fruto de sua felicidade. Saber, que agora uma vez que morresse, ele compartiria a vida com outra mulher...

_- __SAKURA-CHAN_!

_- __LEVANTA-TE, SAKURA. __LUTA! SEJA UMA UCHIHA!_

Sakura abriu os olhos, assombrada. Uma... Uchiha? Mirou nos orbes de Sasuke.

Diziam mais que qualquer palavra. Sentiu algo cálido em seu peito. Algo lhe apertava e sentia alguma coisa quente cair por suas bochechas.

Lágrimas.

Um calafrio recorreu seu corpo. Sentiu como algo novo correr por suas veias. Um chakra? Não. Era outra coisa. Reincorporou-se com lentidão.

Não sentia dor.

Em sua frente podia ver o sorriso maléfico de seu adversário, podia ver sua boca mover-se, mas não escutava nada do que dizia. Sentia uma euforia recorrer seu corpo.

Ambos se prepararam para atacar. Com uma kunai na mão, correu ao seu encontro. Pareceram horas, mas só passaram segundos do choque. E ficaram estáticos.

Quietos, enquanto o resto dos Akatsuki's, Sasuke e Naruto os olhavam.

Foi com a mesma lentidão que se separaram. Os dois corpos caíram em câmera lenta.

Um golpe seco aclarou que tocaram o solo.

Nenhum dos dois parava. Nenhum dos dois se movia.

_- Sa...kura...chan...?_ - murmurou Naruto, assombrado. Sakura não se movia. Ninguém respirava.

Uma bocada de ar.

E tossiu.

Sakura tossiu sangue.

Mas estava viva.

Seu peito se movia com mais rapidez, mais estava viva.

Viva.

Sasuke relaxou seus músculos que não sabia que estavam contraídos. Largou o suspiro que estava agüentando inconscientemente.

Estava viva.

_Viva._

Não se havia sentido assim de relaxado em muito tempo.

_- SAKURA-CHAN!_

O grito de Naruto alertou os sentidos de Sasuke. Mirou em direção de Sakura e a viu nos braços de _Itachi_!?

_- ITACHI SOLTA A SAKURA_!

_- Vejo que te tornaste mais forte desde a última vez que nos vimos -_ disse Itachi à Sakura.

Sakura estava acordada, com os olhos abertos pela surpresa ao ver-se em braços do mais velho dos Uchiha's. Tentou mover-se, mas estava esgotada. Lutou contra o cansaço, mas não pôde. Cerrou os olhos e suspirou. Estava derrotada.

Era o fim.

_- ITACHI!_

_- TIRA TUS SUJAS MÃOS DA MINHA SAKURA-CHAN_!

_- Vejo, irmãozinho, que esta mulher te interessa. Teus movimentos foram muito lentos quando lutavas. Estavas distraído. Nota-se que ainda não és forte. Disse-te que tens que odiar-me -_ Itachi sorriu.

_- SOLTA-A! –_ bramou, irado, Sasuke. Sharingan volvia a emergir. Sentia um calor desprender-se de seu corpo.

_- Não -_ respondeu Itachi - _Como irmão maior, te ajudarei. Não me odeias o suficiente, irmãozinho. Não te disse? Se queres matar-me, deprecia-me, odeia-me, vive irritando-me e quando tenhas meus olhos... busca-me. Odeia-me por havê-la levado. Odeia-me por havê-la tomado de tuas mãos. Odeia-me. Porque a próxima vez que a vejas, estará morta._

_- DEIXA-A EM PAZ. ISTO É ENTRE VOCÊ E EU!_

Itachi sorriu.

_- Irmãozinho tonto -_ foi o último que disse antes de desaparecer.

_- SAKURA!_

E assim os Akatsuki se foram. Deixando Konoha destruída.

-

-

Edifícios, casas, lugares históricos, tudo destruído. Pó e tristeza. Perdas e mortes. Danos e conseqüências.

Tenten se havia recuperado. Havia chego justo a tempo e a atenção preliminar a havia ajudado a sobreviver. Hinata também havia sido ferida, quase perdia a vida se não fosse por Kiba y Shino. Quando Naruto se interou correu a sua habitação.

Muito poucos haviam visto a mirada triste do de olhos azuis. Parecera que o remorso de não haver estado ao seu lado foi tão grande que ficou toda a noite em vela ao lado da cama de Hinata. Não queria que o atendessem.

E Sakura não estava.

Dois, quatro, sete, dez, quinze dias e ainda sem notícias dos Akatsuki. Um grupo de anbus os havia seguido, mas haviam perdido o rastro, só encontraram a bandana de Sakura que pareceu haver caído durante a viagem.

Sasuke a tinha. Na mesa ao lado de sua cama. A cama que agora parecia enorme, sem Sakura. A casa que parecia mais silenciosa, sem Sakura.

Seus lençóis cada dia perdiam o odor de Sakura. Não sentia o corpo cálido ao lado do seu. Não estava quem espantava seus pesadelos. Não estava Sakura.

Não tinha seu cheiro. Não tinha seu corpo. Não tinha seus olhos. Não tinha seus lábios. Não tinha sua voz. Não tinha seu sorriso. Não tinha sua simpatia.

Não tinha nada.

Sakura não estava. E ele se sentia moribundo.

**Dia 20.**

Vinte dias e ainda não sabiam onde estavam. Itachi havia desaparecido sem deixar rastros. Tsunade estava histérica com o desaparecimento de sua estudante. Tanto que desde que havia desaparecido não tomava sake.

Kakashi não estava. Poucas vezes o via. Supunha que havia tomado sob suas próprias mãos a busca de Sakura. Depois de tudo, era sua estudante também.

Sakura...

Sasuke chegou até sua casa. Ultimamente evitava acercar-se. Treinando dia e noite, cansando-se até chegar e dormir. Assim não prestava atenção ao seu redor.

Seus pés o levaram à antiga habitação de seus pais. Onde tudo havia ocorrido. Quando essas paredes foram banhadas de sangue. O sangue dos Uchiha's.

Tinha fúria. Bronca. Estava irado. Odiava Itachi. Mas mais que nada odiava a si mesmo por haver deixado que a tomassem.

Ela não tinha nada a ver. Era um problema entre Itachi e ele. E ninguém mais tinha de ver-se envolvido.

Sabia que não teria que haver envolvido Sakura, mas não o pôde evitar. Agora era o momento de pagar as conseqüências. E Itachi seria quem sofreria.

28 dias passaram e Kakashi voltou com informação. Aparentemente Itachi estava escondido em um povoado próximo.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee y Gai encabeçaram a marcha contra os Akatsuki.

**-Dia Trinta a poucas horas da meia-noite-**

_- Onde está Sakura? -_ perguntou Sasuke.

Mas Itachi somente sorria esquivando os golpes e kunais de Sasuke.

_- Onde está Sakura!?_ - voltou a perguntar, esta vez, mais exasperado.

-

_- Está morta -_ respondeu Itachi.

-

-

O tempo se deteve.

-

-

Naruto e Kakashi que estavam mais próximo a Sasuke, escutaram perfeitamente as palavras de Itachi.

_- Maldito bastardo -_ Naruto tentou golpeá-lo, mas vários adversários o detiveram o passo. Não foi difícil derrotá-los com a fúria que sentia.

Kakashi também se uniu. Sentia uma dor que não havia sentido desde que havia perdido seus companheiros.

Sasuke... Sasuke ficou estóico, sem re-acionar. Somente mirava a Itachi com os olhos perdidos.

Sakura... _morta._

_- Vais morrer - _sussurrou Sasuke, iracundo.

-

Sharingan.

_-_

_Morta._

_- _

_Morta como seu clã._

-

Chidori.

_- _

_Morta como seus pais._

-

Chidori!

_- _

_Morta como todas as pessoas que se aproximaram dele. Que tiveram contato com ele. _

-

Chidori!

_-_

_**Morta**_

-

CHIDORI!

-

-

Não teve tempo de re-acionar. O chidori lhe golpeou direto no peito.

Itachi estava morto.

Não sentiu regozijo. Não sentiu felicidade. Não sentiu nada.

_- Está morta._

_**Morta.**_

-

-

_- Sasuke-kun?_

**Meia-noite. Dia trinta e um.**

Três pares de olhos buscaram a voz. Ali parada, atrás deles, com seus cabelos longos, com suas roupas manchadas de sangue e seus olhos verdes.

Saku—

_- SAKURA-CHAN_!

Naruto fez ameaçou correr para abraçá-la, quando Kakashi o deteve. Sakura correu até Sasuke, quem abriu os braços e a abraçou.

Em meio ao nada, onde somente as árvores, arbustos e matos eram vistos, as silhuetas de dois corpos eram observadas. Abraçando-se desesperadamente, trepando-se um ao outro, como se fossem separar-se, como se fossem escapar-se, como se alguém os fosse arrebatar de seu lado.

A figura menor se via enterrada no peito da outra, fundida sob dois fortes y masculinos braços, apenas pequenas mechas se viam. Mechas rosadas.

O alto e belo jovem, não era mais que Sasuke Uchiha. Tinha uma expressão de serenidade, algo nunca antes visto. Mantinha os olhos cerrados, com o cenho franzido, seus braços apertavam fortemente o corpo em frente a ele, querendo sentir que estava ali. Que não se escaparia. Que não a afastariam dele.

Caíram de joelhos. E o tempo pareceu deter-se para ambos. Não importava a luta sangrenta que ocorria ao seu redor, eles não viam nada, não escutavam nada. Só sentiam a presença do outro. O calor. O abraço protetor. Como se fosse um escudo.

_- Sasuke-kun!_

Não sabia se ela chorava de tristeza ou de felicidade. Mas Sasuke sentiu uma paz, um relaxamento, uma felicidade que havia sentido poucas vezes.

_- Sinto... sinto muito._

_- Não mais - _conseguiu sussurrar Sasuke, entre seus cabelos - _N__unca mais._

Nunca mais te afastarão de mim. Nunca mais nos separaremos. Nunca mais escaparás. Nunca mais.

Nunca mais trinta e um dias.

**

* * *

****-Notas da fic- **

Voltem ao drabble anterior e **releiam 'Tadaima'**, é a **continuação** deste drabble.  
Em ordem:

**1. Words that cannot be spoken  
2. 31 dias  
3. Tadaima**

São continuações.

**

* * *

****-Notas da Tradutora-**

Oh, se eu não amasse tanto o frio, juro que ficaria magoada por mal enxergar a tela – com os olhos lacrimejando pelos espirros.

Então, esse não demorou! E, como vêm, é uma pequena continuação.

Respondendo.

**Daji-Chan** – Yeah, eu babei quando os vi, tem mais vários trabalhos da Kaoru-chan que envolvem os dois, e eu mal posso esperar para pôr os meus dedinhos sobre eles :3 Obrigada, mas a verdade é que eu estou tão acostumada com o espanhol que parece apenas que eu estou fazendo uma releitura xD Bye \o\

**Sakuramy **– É, dá pra ver pelos drabbles como a autora melhora a escrita! Eu vivo relendo xD Cara, todo mundo amou esse! A Kaoru-chan estava comentando que, até semana passada, era o capítulo que mais tinha recebido reviews! Bye e espero que sua irmã seja mais velha, não podemos incentivar esse tipo de coisas nas criancinhas \o\

**Lydhyamsf** – Sabe, eu acho que a Kaoru-chan ama os capítulos tanto quanto nós, já que ela vive escrevendo o.o' Eu acho um choque, já que é incrível uma autora que ame seus escritos, e é por isso que eu a admiro u.u' – comentário sem noção :D Yeah, quanto mais sérios mais fogosos eles ficam, é incrível o.o Tchau \o\

**Mari Santoro** – Não sei como você vai tomar isso, mas... seu marido é muito babável xD Aham! Eu não sei de onde saíram tantas idéias! É incrível! E não são nada repetitivas ou clichês! Um sonho dos fãs xD A estória ainda não foi encerrada, e a empolgação da autora com as 332 reviews me faz imaginar que restam ainda alguns capítulos xD É, minha blusa favorita já passou por isso... doces recordações xD Neji é outro pervertido xD Aqui está o resto \o\

**Carol aka-neko** – É, tem que fazer uma mediazinha, pra garantir que o pessoal ainda sente falta xD Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu acho homens possessivos uma graça! xD Nenhuma mulher em sã consciência reclamaria :x Até \o\

**Lizzie D.** – Yeah, e com você? Deve mesmo, são nove capítulos xD Eu não consigo mais ler tanta coisa direto xD É, bem mais prático que fazer aquelas trocentas fics separadas e com apenas um capítulo, né?xD Ah, nossa, obrigada o.o' Oh, pois guarde eles no seu coração, já que a quantidade de romance do anime não é lá essas coisas xD Aaaaaai, o Sesshy :x, eu tenho um tombo por ele! Homens frios têm o maior sex appeal (yeah!)! "Meio"? "Meio" não é a palavra certa xD Ele é o mais hentai que eu já vi xD Por nada, é um prazer \o\ Até \o\

**Uchiha Harumi** – Aê! Minha propaganda teve algum efeito 8D Só cadastra quando estiver com paciência, eu acho um saco fazer cadastros -.-' Não se preocupe, eventualmente o mundo da banda larga chega até você xD Oh, por nada, é minha obrigação depois de ter começado xD é, eu também acreditava na inocência da estória até que vi aquele final calamitoso xD Argh, eu tenho medo, raiva, sei lá, me dá vontade de esganar aquela coisa xD Eu não lembro onde, mas vi um ser muito parecido com ele, tomei ódio na hora! xD Eu aviso \o\ Oh, o endereço não apareceu o.o' Não completo ao menos, pode mandá-lo com espaços pra ver se aparece desta vez?.-. Não, não, minha veia artística limita-se à literatura, mas eu tenho uma amiga que desenha (muito!) posso colocá-las em contato, que tal:D Bye \o\

**Uchiha Neko** – Sem problemas, a maioria das minhas conhecidas é completamente pirada xD Hey, parece que nós amamos muitas coisas em comum xD Continuei, não precisa suplicar xD Prometo não atrasar tanto, ok?xD Tchau \o\

**Rai-sama** – É, uma coleção:3 Provavelmente porque eu demoro demais para atualizar xD Eu concordo, não é à toa que eu apelei para as fics em espanhol xD Vou ver se trago mais fics boas do espanhol pra cá, ok?xD Yeah, excelente escritora \o\ Bye \o\

**A£rodit§** - Lindo! \o\ É uma característica marcante nas estórias em espanhol, o homem é sempre muito possessivo o.o' Eu estava reparando nisso um dia desses xD É, pensamentos inúteis sobre literatura cultural u.u' Eu não tenho muita certeza, prefiro imaginar que... que é imaginação minha 8D Eu acho que você não está doida xD Ai, eu sinto como se tivesse traumatizado pela demora .-. Perdão. Tchau \o\

Crianças, eu ouvi dizer que maçã faz bem pra voz, então, aos que leram e comentaram ou leram apenas...

Muita maçã com chocolate – pra poder gritar histericamente pelo Sasuke!


	11. Stay

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto **e **Little Pieces **não me pertencem, sendo o último de autoria de _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

_**Sangue.**_

Sangue _por todos os lados_.

- Oh, kami, por favor, não, oh não, isto não está acontecendo.

- Sakura...

Voz débil. Seus olhos suplicantes. Sua respiração lenta. Suas batidas diminuindo...

_O que tinha feito?_

- Shh, não fale... não... Não gastes tuas energias. Vou buscar ajuda. Só... fica aqui, sim?

- Obrigado...

_Lágrimas._

- Não digas isso. Não me deixes. Nós... Sairemos desta. Viveremos juntos, teremos muitos filhos e seremos felizes. Por favor... só...

_Desespero._

- Saku... ra... te-

- Oh, não, não, não digas, por favor. Qualquer coisa menos isso. Me nego.

_Sorriso. O típico de Sasuke._

- Por favor... não... Não te amo. Não te amo. TE ODEIO. TE ODEIO!!

_Mais lágrimas._

_Inútil._

- Te amo...

- NÃO. Se me amas, FICA COMIGO!

_E ele sorri verdadeiramente, pela última vez._

_Kami, dói... dói muito._

- Disseste... Disseste que íamos ser felizes. Que ias voltar. Que não ias morrer. Me disseste que não ias me deixar outra vez. Me disseste que ias ficar comigo para sempre. Por favor... fica.

_Silêncio._

- NÃO ME DEIXE. Por favor... fica... fica comigo...

_Silêncio._

- SASUKE!!

* * *

**-Notas da Tradutora-**

Mil perdões pela demora infindável.

Eu sei que vai parecer simples traduzir este capítulo, mas, nossa, foi um karma u.u' Somando isso à ausência de um mês de computador, pode-se dizer que foi impossível.

É impressionante como o imperativo do português e do espanhol podem confundir.

Agradecendo às leituras e aos comentários.

**A£rodit§** - Descuuuuulpa, eu não sabia que estava causando dependência física, se soubesse antes teria invadido a casa de alguma amiga pra terminar. É, a experiência faz muito com a forma de escrita de uma pessoa e a Kaoru-chan tem determinação pra ser muuuuuito boa. Obrigada pelos elogios, agradeço mesmo, e avisarei que você está quase a viciar na estória, aposto que, de alguma forma distorcida, a Kaoru ficará orgulhosa. Até.

**Uchiha Harumi** – Harumi!! Boa menina! Sabe que o cadastro do ff nem é tão chato? Tem uns que fazem cada pergunta... É, pois é, este daqui se encarregou do que o anterior não fez... Chegaram ambos! Tem noção do quanto eu babei naquele Sasuke? Cara, eu grudei, a imagem ta salva e eu 'tô usando de inspiração... Obrigada, já me recuperei, mas 'tá tão frio que eu não garanto que resista saudável por muito mais tempo. Cuide-se também!

**Mari Santoro** – Mari! Hauhauhau, é tudo, minha mãe agarra toda foto que vê dele! É, o pessoal em espanhol comenta muito e a Kaoru-chan tem muuuuuita fama! Aham, aham, como não se derreter vendo em palavras aquilo que você gostaria que acontecesse? É, fica difícil trabalhar com drabbles, período curto pra dar muitas informações, acho que o trabalho em seqüência dá mais sintonia à estória. Não! Aaai, eu admito, sou uma das que quase tem um caso de amor com roupas, é horrível vê-las estragadas, ainda mais a prediletas! Aaaaai, não me pergunta isso, que eu tenho os meus xodós, e vou começar a fazer propaganda e parecer uma mãe coruja falando pelos cotovelos. Eu não vou dizer agora porque ainda não vale apenas lê-los, assim que eu postar o Contos de Sal eu te aviso, ele sim vai valer a pena! Pô, você comentou na Biscoitos! Preguiçosa xD Até.

**Uchiha Neko** – É, pois é, ela se atreveu... Mas eu achei que não ficou forte demais, apesar de tratar de morte, ficou com classe. Não muito sangue, apenas o desespero... Desculpe a demora, problemas com o computador... Cara, eu juro que imaginei a garotinha de Ichigo Mashiro fantasiada de celular quando você falou que estava vibrando... E é por isso que eu escrevo! Minha imaginação é sem noção... Até!

**Lydhyamsf** – Yeah, como a maioria! Obrigada e mandarei seus cumprimentos! Até a próxima.

**Sakuramy** – Que bom que gostou! E é bom saber que é sua irmã mais velha! xD Nossa, a estória finalmente sai da Internet e passa para o nível de fofoca! Aaai, não fala que a estória é minha que eu me sinto muito culpada, ela é da Kaoru, eu sou uma mera serva 8D Até!

**Carol aka-neko** – Carol! Eu acho que esse foi um dos primeiros dela que tem ação, e este um dos primeiros com morte real. A maioria das estórias tem um clima de comédia romântica que me encanta, mas admito que o estilo mais drástico e até dramático também cai muito bem aos personagens. Até!

**Rai-sama** – Hey, você por aqui! Acho que é uma das poucas – se não a única – que comentou em todas as estórias de Naruto que eu postei o.o' É incrível como passa um medo pela morte dos personagens, né? E eu agradeço o apoio! Sabe que o meu único espanhol é do colégio? Eu tenho o professor mais fofo! Ele é idêntico ao Mario Bros! Ele chega a pôr nas apostilas imagens do personagem do jogo, uma gracinha! Até!

**Sakuramy** – E você aqui de novo! Como você comentou duas vezes, eu resolvi responder duas vezes e agradecer duas vezes pelas leituras e elogios!

Bem, meninas, eu me desculpo de novo pela demora e espero que aceitem o pedido.

L Ganoza.


	12. Completo

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto **e** Little Pieces **não me pertencem, sendo este de autoria de _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

**

* * *

**

**-**

**- **

**.C o m p l e t o.**

**-**

**- **

Ele tomara tudo.

O carinho de seus familiares. O respeito de seu pai. O amor de sua mãe. O sentir-se parte de um clã.

Ele tomou tudo sem pensar uma segunda vez.

Por quê?

Por quê!?

Onii-chan...

_Para testar os meus limites._

Desespero.

Desespero.

_Decep__ção!_

_Não me mates! Não me mates!_

Já não havia nada. Seu clã destruído. Sua alma vendida ao diabo.

Já não havia mais sorrisos de felicidade. Já não havia mais um lugar como o lar. Já não havia mais o respeito de seu pai ou o amor de sua mãe. Já não há mais um irmão do qual sentir-se orgulhoso.

Ele se havia encarregado de tirar-lhe tudo.

Agora as ruas estavam desertas. O cheiro de sangue ainda impregnado. A solidão presente e com cada lembrança uma dor pulsante em seu peito.

Nunca quis admitir. Ele era o único Uchiha, devia portar-se como um. Nada de dor, nada de sentimentos.

Apenas ódio, solidão e vingança.

"_Se queres matar-me, despreza-me, odeia-me, vive me irritando e quando tiveres meus olhos... busca-me_".

Apenas ódio, solidão e vingança.

Nada mais existia para Uchiha Sasuke.

-

-

Grandes e vivazes olhos verdes.

Suaves e longos cabelos rosa.

Delicados e gentis movimentos.

Vermelhos e grossos lábios.

Alegria.

Risos.

Lar.

Sorrisos.

Amor...

Apesar de todas as barreiras de proteção que se havia auto-imposto. Apesar de todo seu esforço em não ter contato com ninguém. Apesar de tudo que tentou para que ninguém estivesse envolvido em sus vingança contra Itachi. Apesar de haver ido embora de Konoha. Apesar de haver se unido a Orochimaru.

Apesar de tudo o que fizera, hoje olhava ao seu redor.

Não era o seu apartamento, mas já estava acostumado a vê-lo. Não era sua cama, mas fazia tempo que a usa como sua. Não era seu cheiro o que sentia a cada manhã que se levanta, mas ele o adorava. Não eram seus cabelos os que estava acariciando. Não era seu calor o que sentia a cada noite nos lençóis. Não eram os abraços de sua mãe os que o abrigavam. Eram esses beijos os que o acordavam.

Não era esse seu amor o que sentia. Não era o de seu clã. Não era o mesmo que o amor de sua mãe. Não era o de seu pai. Não era o que sentia por seu irmão.

Não.

Era tão diferente e mesmo assim tão grande que às vezes o assustava. Não o tipo de medo que sentira quando seu irmão assassinou o clã. Não o tipo de medo que o abarcou quando os Akatsuki haviam atacado de surpresa.

Era um medo diferente.

Porque sentiu seu mundo congelar quando _aquela_ pessoa lutara contra Itachi para conseguir-lhe mais tempo.

Porque sentiu uma dor no peito quando a viu cair embebida em chakra.

Porque sentiu que a vingança não era mais sobre o seu clã, era pessoal, muito pessoal.

Porque acreditava que sua vida não teria sentido se ela morresse.

Porque queria vê-la crescer. Porque queria senti-la sob seu corpo. Porque queria escutar seu nome em cada gemido, em cada toque. Porque queria sentir esses lábios pressionados contra os seus. Porque queria tê-la entre seus braços todas as noites. Porque queria sentir todos os dias o que ela despertava nele. Porque queria ver pequenos Uchihas de olhos verdes e garotinhas de cabelo rosa. Porque queria que seus filhos tivessem esse sorriso de felicidade. Porque queria ver esse sorriso todos os dias. Porque queria secar-lhe as lágrimas, porque queria fazê-la feliz, porque queria...

Porque queria a Haruno Sakura para si.

Só para si.

Olhou a pessoa em seus braços. Com sua cabeça na curva onde seu ombro e pescoço se uniam. Podia sentia a respiração calma contra a sua pele, as batidas de seus coração contra o seu próprio peito. Acariciou as costas nuas ganhando um suspiro e um pequeno mas significativo sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios.

Oh, sim.

Ele protegeria aquele sorriso.

Não deixaria que Itachi nem ninguém o roubassem. Já não queria perder a felicidade que havia custado tanto a aceitar.

Já não queria perder nada.

Porque Uchiha Sasuke estava completo.

**

* * *

**

**-Notas da Tradutora-**

Oooooh, Gosh. Yeah, eu demorei com isso e, acreditem, tenho os meus motivos. Não vou citá-los todos, apesar de saber que vocês merecem sabê-los, para não ocupar espaço, apenas digamos que envolve faculdade, férias, inundações, vírus e uma conversa com a minha prima.

Então, perdão.

**Rai-chan i.i** – É, eu sempre me surpreendo com a capacidade da Kaoru-chan de torturar o psicológico das leitoras u.u' Argh, eu tenho me esforçado com o meu inglês, apesar de ter feito espanhol no vestibular. Nossa, no primeiro ano eu tive uma professora de espanhol que era terrível! Tinha uma voz tão fina e não explicava porcaria nenhum! Um verdadeiro karma. Eu também faço isso, corro até o perfil da autora e vejo todas as estórias. É divertido, em alguns casos nota-se direitinho a evolução da escrita e etc. Obrigada pela review e espero que goste do capítulo.

**Sakuramy** – Hello de novo! Imagina, eu adoro ver carinhas (ou nicks, nesse caso) repetidos, quer dizer que, ao menos, não há nada piorando. É, a seqüência é em sim muito boa, e cheia de aspectos que, eu ao menos, não podia nem ao menos imaginar. Nossa, obrigada, seria mentira dizer que eu não me esforço. Até já desenvolvi manias e neuras pra traduzir! Obrigada por tudo e até.

**Uchiha Neko** – Yeeeeep, death. Eu não sei se teria coragem de escrever algo assim. Nossa, temos previsões agora? Adivinhou que eu demoraria tanto? Gosh, eu demorei demais. Obrigada e até!

**Mari Santoro** – É, demorei ainda mais dessa vez. Faz séculos que eu nem ao menos checo o meu e-mail e o Messenger está com paranhos entre os bonequinhos verde e azul. É, criança, tu tens o meu MSN, eu moro na mesma cidade que a tua amiga que é amiga de uma amiga minha (ta-dã!). Oh, sim, eu te contei da queda da minha mãe pelo Santoro! Gosh, já tinha me esquecido disso. Pode deixar que eu aviso pra ela "pode olhar, mas não pode tocar". A Kaoru-chan escreve de tudo, mas particularmente drabbles e one ou two shots, apenas Rurouni Kenshin e Naruto, sendo que todas as de Naruto são SasuSaku. Gosh, eu tinha esquecido a estória da blusa! Ok, decididamente faz tempo demais que eu não venho aqui. É, a fic dos biscoitos, eu até que simpatizo com ela. Acredita que eu tive a idéia lendo uma receita de broinhas? Temos uma menina má entre nós! Obrigada pelo comentário e até!

**crAzy.GiRl** – Hullo. Yep, o capítulo anterior é um dos mais fortes. Nada pior que lê-lo quando se está de TPM. É, a Kaoru-chan tem uma tendência a deixar o Sasuke bem malicioso, possessivo e dominador, mas, pelo que eu percebi, é uma tradição das fics em espanhol. Sério que tu gostas de Haru no Omoi? Então, vou te contar algo. Eu estou reescrevendo, por isso não postei mais nada mesmo tendo até o capítulo 4. É, faz algum tempo que eu abandonei o anime Inu-Yasha, mas me apeguei aos personagens, sabes? Mais aos personagens das estórias que eu tinha imaginado que os originais, mas deixa quieto. Hã... eu demorei e muito. Então, desculpa e obrigada.

**Uchiha Harumi** – Hey! Isso porque os cadastros de Internet são fáceis. Os de clubes exigem tantos comprovantes que parece que logo vão te pedir um comprovante de vivência, como se houvesse a possibilidade de estares morto! Já viste os trabalhos do Orioto, no Deviant? Ai, eu não me canso de ver o "Quiet Strength", eu recomendo. Nossa, muito tempo mesmo, quando escreveste isso ainda estava frio. Hoje eu quase torrei de tão quente! Desculpa pela demora, mais uma vez. Tenho que descobrir uma forma de me redimir... Obrigada e cuida-te!

**Misaki Matsuya** – Tu és quase tão desaparecida quando eu! Está tão quente que eu preciso de mais um ventilador! Acreditas que o pc foi pro conserto mais duas vezes depois disso? Mais um capítulo traduzido!

**Carol aka-neko** – Carol! É, ação e mais ação. Uma autora completa é aquela que escreve em todos os gêneros! É o que eu sempre digo! E nesse quesito a Kaoru-chan não poderia ser melhor! Obrigada e até!

**Agatha Black3** – Cara, quando eu era menor tinha o maior vício em Agatha Christie! É, associação idiota, mas eu não pude evitar! É, acho que é mais fácil se emocionar com algo triste. E, eu suponho, nada dá mais orgulho a uma autora que fazer uma cena de drama e conseguir arrancar lágrimas dos leitores. E aqui está o próximo! Obrigada e até a próxima.

**Bah.Pink** – E eu continuei! Parecia que não, parecia hiatus, coma, quase uma morte "fanfictal"! Buuuuut I'm back! Se alguém imaginar uma música da Looney Toons aqui eu ficarei tão feliz... Então, obrigada pela atenção e até!

**Nana-chan** – Ow, Gosh, desculpa, desculpa! Eu realmente não me lembro de ti, mas, também, eu demorei tanto pra postar de novo. Eu também leio os perfis antes de comentar! Pra ter certeza de que não vou dar nenhuma bola fora. Cara, não, não, não. Eu te amo! Como eu adoro ouvir (ler) alguém dizendo que se importa com a descrição! Com a narrativa em si! Com a ambientação, com a gramática, com todo o corpo textual e não apenas com uma idéia que lhe ocorreu. Ok, eu acho que aprecio mais o fato de tu teres comentado sobre isso do que ter feito um elogio relacionado à fic. Eu agradeço muito por teres feito isso, não imaginas como eu precisava desse apoio, Thank'ya, thank'ya. Até.

Obrigada a todas que comentarão e aos que lerem. E cito aqui um agradecimento à **Marcela** por vir ao meu Orkut perguntar sobre a fic. E eu agradeço por gostares ao ponto de te dares ao trabalho, sério.

Ow, que se dane, eu vou fazer propaganda! Yeah! Leiam as fics da Graviola! Rock!

Oh, e eu acho que deve ser de interesse de vocês: o último capítulo já está em seus 5 por cento, no original!

Byyyye.


	13. Janelas

**-Disclaimer- **

**Naruto **e** Little Pieces **não me pertencem, sendo o último de autoria de _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

**

* * *

**

**Janelas  
**_-Auto-desafio- _

* * *

Recostada dentro da banheira, envolta por espuma, com sais e óleos para o corpo e música relaxante, Haruno Sakura podia fechar os olhos e dizer que estava nas nuvens.

Como amava os dias de folga!

Havia já várias semanas que não tirava um dia para relaxar, um dia só seu. Para falar a verdade, fazia mais de um mês, quando se encontrara com suas amigas.

Ino, Hinata e Sakura eram amigas pelo tempo de uma vida, que, por razões inevitáveis, quando terminaram o segundo grau se distanciaram seguindo seus próprios sonhos. Mesmo que, agora, já crescidas, se encontrassem uma vez ao mês para pôr a fofoca em dia.

A família de Ino havia inaugurado uma nova Floricultura Yamagata, em Yokohama, motivo pelo qual tiveram de mudar-se; Ino teve de seguir sua carreira de designer de vestuário na Universidade de Yokohama.

Hinata estudava Economia Empresarial em uma das universidades mais prestigiadas de Tóquio, mas essa decisão correspondia ao seu pai e não a ela. Hinata era uma garota muito tímida e sempre tratava de corresponder às ambições dos demais e sentia terror por pai. Temia opor-se aos seus mandos. Depois de longas conversas com suas amigas, Hinata armara-se de coragem para contar ao seu pai que essa profissão não a agradava. O resultado: um senhor quase sofrendo um ataque cardíaco quando descobrira que sua filha mais velha desejava ser professora do jardim de infância.

A disputa se manteve, com a pressão para que seguisse estudando economia para um dia fazer-se cargo da empresa da família. Quando Hinata estava baixando a cabeça e aceitando as ordens de seu pai, Hyuuga Neji, seu primo, saiu em sua defesa.

Foi uma disputa ortodoxa (típica dos Hyuuga) até o momento em que o pai de Hinata insultou o pai de Neji. Sendo demasiado sensível a respeito de seu pai, Neji não pensou uma segunda vez antes de levantar a voz, pela primeira vez, para seu tio, perdendo seu respeito no processo.

Tudo terminou com Hinata e Neji repudiados.

Graças às economias que seu pai deixara antes de morrer, Neji pode comprar um modesto apartamento na cidade de Tóquio. Hinata estudara para tornar-se professora e Neji dedicara-se à carreira de médico legista.

'_De agora em diante, eu cuidarei de Hinata-sama'_. A pesar de tudo, Neji ainda sentia algo de respeito pela descendência da prima.

'_Aa... Arigatou, Neji-kun'_. Respondera-lhe Hinata, sem gaguejar e sorrindo amplamente. A timidez havia ficado no esquecimento.

Então, as garotas haviam decidido encontrar-se uma vez ao mês, para pôr-se em dia e assim não perder a amizade que tinham. Como Ino e Hinata, Sakura também havia buscado seu próprio rumo. Graças a suas notas no segundo grau conseguira uma bolsa em uma das universidades de medicina mais famosas. Vivia em Tóquio, como Hinata, mas seus horários diferiam tanto que mal se podiam ver.

Apenas sobreviviam uma vez ao mês. Todas haviam concordado em fazer espaço para um encontro dentro desse período.

Por que tudo isso?

Não importa, prosseguindo.

Haviam fofocado grande parte da noite, pondo em dia todos os eventos do trabalho. Ino conseguira uma oferta de trabalho na revista VOGUE e conhecera um fotógrafo, um tal Nara Shikamaru, que, segundo Ino, era preguiçoso demais. Hinata havia encontrado um trabalho como professora em um colégio inglês. Adorava seu trabalho e fizera "amizade" que um loiro que comia ramen todos os dias em um restaurante próximo, apesar de ele nem ao menos saber qual era o nome dela.

Sakura, por sua parte, já estava trabalhando como ajudante da doutora Tsunade, no Hospital Central de Tóquio. O horário era uma loucura, estudava durante o período matutino e trabalhava no vespertino e em grande parte da noite. Muitas vezes ficava de plantão – especialmente durante feriados e dias festivos. Sua tutora, a grande Tsunade, era uma médica muito respeitada que acabara sendo sua professora na universidade. Havia tomado certo carinho por sua professora; ambas compartilhavam várias qualidades e Sakura muitas vezes a via como uma mãe.

Sobre isso haviam falado durante a maior parte da noite, até o momento em que chegou o sakê e, depois de quatro goles, Ino perguntou.

- Nunca caminhaste nua pelada pela casa?

'Ino atrevida', pensou Sakura. Hinata tomou um grande gole de sakê, escondendo o rosto.

- Claro que não! – exclamou Sakura.

- E por que esse escândalo? – perguntou Ino – É a coisa mais normal.

- É que eu tenho janelas... Grandes janelas – seguiu Sakura.

- Mais um motivo! – saltou a loira – Sabemos que Hinata não pode fazer porque vive com o primo, mesmo que, tendo um primo como o dela, eu não me importaria – ela piscou seu olho azul e Hinata corou – mas assim, talvez, possas te aproximar de Sasuke. Como vão as coisas?

As coisas com Sasuke eram uma névoa. Eram vizinhos de edifício, viviam no mesmo andar, suas janelas estavam bem de frente uma para a outra e podiam ver-se praticamente todas as manhãs.

O havia visto na primeira semana em que se havia mudado. Tão concentrada estava em desempacotar que não prestara atenção em nada além de seu apartamento e em como ia organizar as suas coisas. Foi próximo ao fim do dia, quando finalmente havia terminado de guardar seus livros de medicina em suas estante (enchendo-se de pó) que decidiu abrir as janelas.

Ficou ali, estática, quando viu um loiro hiper-ativo acenar. Educadamente, devolveu o aceno. Depois, viu como o loiro olhava para a esquerda e chamava, a gritos, alguém. Sakura ficou sem ar quando o viu.

O homem mais bonito que ela já havia visto. Belamente alto, de suaves cabelos pretos, olhar sério e profundo, orbes negros e belos. Oh, santo Deus, era perfeito.

Sakura fez tudo em seu poder para não babar, mas tinha certeza que não conseguira segurar a cara de idiota. Abaixou o rosto, envergonhada, quando seus olhos se encontraram. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por estar vestindo pijamas. Era um desastre.

Demorou cinco segundos para recuperar a compostura e levantar o olhar com coragem, mas ele já não estava, e Sakura pode ver o loiro chamar o seu amigo. Suspirou e despediu-se do loiro antes de ir tomar banho. Essa noite faria plantão no hospital.

Havia falado com o loiro e descoberto que se chamava Naruto e o de cabelos escuros não era ninguém mais que Uchiha Sasuke, dono da Uchiha Corp. Naruto era exatamente o que pensara. Hiper-ativo elevado à décima potência. Tinha um sorriso contagiante, era confiável, apesar de um pouco lento, mas inclusive sua estupidez era adorável.

Sasuke era exatamente o oposto. Tinha uma inteligência fria e calculável, ideal para o presidente de uma companhia. Seu olhar era analítico e tinha certeza de que com esse olhar conseguia tudo o que queria. Qualquer mulher se derreteria sob esse encanto. Tinha uma personalidade de garoto sério, vestido de terno, com grande ego, grande auto-estima. Era seguro de si e não temia a nada. Era o tipo de pessoa que, quando ao teu lado, te faz sentir como se nada de mal pudesse acontecer porque estavas a salvo.

Muitas vezes passavam perto do hospital. Naruto sempre falava com ela e a fazia rir, fazendo-a esquecer-se do cansaço do hospital. Era fácil adorá-lo. Já as coisas com Sasuke...

Não sabia por que, mas custava muito a falar com ele. Ou seja, ela falava, perguntava sobre o trabalho, sobre o que fizera durante o dia, ou, até, falava sobre ela mesma, sobre Tsunade, Jiraya, etc. Mas ele sempre cortava a conversa ou respondia em monossílabos. Às vezes, acreditava que a evitava. Às vezes, podia jurar que fugia dela.

Voltando à conversa com suas amigas, respondeu sem hesitar:

- Gay.

Três pares de olhos se abriram enormemente. Hinata cobria a boca com um pequeno corado sobre as bochechas. Ino cuspiu um pouco de sakê e deixou o copo com um sonoro "tap".

- Quê?! – conseguiu articular já recomposta.

- Ele é gay – esclareceu Sakura, tomando um grande gole de sakê.

- Mas... co... mo? POR QUÊ?! – gritou a loira.

Sakura a olhou com cara de poucos amigos. 'Sério que estás perguntando isso?'

- Uh, ok, certo. Desculpa – se apressou a dizer Ino.

- Como sabes, Sakura? – perguntou calmamente Hinata, mesmo com o pequeno rosado cobrindo suas bochechas e tinham certeza de que não era álcool.

- Eu perguntei – respondeu ela, brincando com o copo.

- E ele disse que sim? – perguntou Ino acaloradamente.

- Bem... não exatamente.

Havia acontecido quatro dias antes. Quando Sakura saiu do hospital já era madrugada, eram três da manhã, a claridade da lua era pouca e ela caminhava até o ponto de ônibus. Não lhe agradava a idéia de andar com o jaleco e a roupa branca, atestando seu posto de trabalho, mas a vontade de chegar logo em casa superava isso. Era sexta-feira e havia muitos jovens que saiam durante a noite. Quando chegou ao ponto, notou que um grupo de garotos a olhava de forma muito vulgar. Removeu-se em seu lugar algo desconcertada.

Para melhorar a situação não havia mais ninguém esperando o ônibus e, obviamente, não chegaria ninguém para fazê-lo. Um carro preto estacionou em frente a ela, e Sakura sentira que perdia todas as forças.

Iam seqüestrá-la? Um suspiro de alívio escapou quando, por trás da janela que descia, viu o rosto de Sasuke.

- Entra.

Agradecida e sorrindo, entrou no carro.

- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

Havia dias em que suas saídas do hospital no turno da noite coincidiam justamente com a saída do trabalho de Sasuke.

_Coincidência, claro!_

Em fim, quando Sakura subiu no carro, não pode deixar de sentir-se como um peixe fora d'água. Ele dirigia uma BMW _preta_, com assentos de couro _preto_, vestia um terno _preto_, que combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos _pretos_ e seus olhos _pretos_. Já ela estava vestida toda de _branco_ e, pra completar, tinha o cabelo _cor de rosa_.

Mais contraste impossível.

Suspirou relaxando cada um de seus músculos. Esta noite havia sido desgastante e estava esperando ansiosa por seu dia livre para poder sair para conversar com suas amigas.

Sakura começou a falar a Sasuke sobre o seu dia, sobre as brigas entre Jiraya e Tsunade, sobre os pacientes que teve, sobre as fofocas do quarto andar, sobre a sua universidade, um pouco sobre Naruto e algo sobre doce de leite.

- E como foi o teu dia, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou-lhe com um sorriso.

Sasuke desviou a vista da estrada para olhá-la diretamente, permaneceu alguns segundos observando-a e voltou a olhar a estrada quando uns imensos olhos verdes o fitaram curiosamente.

- És irritante. Falas demais – foi o único que disse.

Sakura conteve a respiração, seus olhos de arregalaram e sentiu uma pontada no peito. Não demorou muito em recuperar-se e sorriu.

- Sinto muito – disse, ainda com os lábios dobrados, mirando Sasuke por uns breves momentos antes de voltar-se para a janela, calada.

O resto do trajeto foi feito em puro silêncio. Sakura não falava e Sasuke nunca falara. Nesse momento Sakura desejou ter tomado o ônibus ou ao menos que Naruto estivesse ali. Mentalmente suspirou. Claramente Sasuke não gostava de sua companhia.

Para dizer a verdade – sua mente começou a vagar novamente – havia escutado a voz dele poucas vezes, não falava com ela, e nem ao menos se dignava a olhá-la. Tinha certeza de que, se Naruto não houvesse apontado para ela, esperando no ponto de ônibus, na primeira vez que a viram, Sasuke não se preocuparia em levá-la.

Além do mais, sempre estava com Naruto e Naruto era o único que podia fazê-lo falar tanto. Discutiam, sim, mas ao menos Sasuke dizia mais que "hm" e mostrava uma expressão além de "sou melhor que vocês" em seu rosto. Estava claro que a companhia de Naruto não irritava a Sasuke, era óbvio, eram amigos de colégio, se conheciam melhor que ninguém, ou ao menos pensava isso. Talvez ele...

Tão concentrada estava em seus pensamentos que falhou em dar-se conta de que já haviam chegado ao seu destino. Estavam na garagem e o carro já estava desligado.

- Sakura! – chamou-a pela segunda vez, muito mais alto, quando a aludida não o escutou. Enxotada de seus pensamentos, Sakura voltou sua atenção para ele. Sasuke tinha o cenho franzido e a sua expressão denotava irritação. _"Perfeito, Haruno, conseguiste irritá-lo mais ainda"._

- Sinto muito, Sasuke-kun, estava... pensando.

- Hm – respondeu enquanto abria a porta e saia do carro. Sakura o imitou.

Caminharam em silêncio até o fim da garagem, nessa bifurcação, Sasuke virava para a esquerda e Sakura para a direita, mas Sasuke não fez menção de despedir-se, foi aí que os pensamentos de Sakura voltaram a disparar.

... Além de não tê-lo visto com nenhuma garota e de Naruto trabalhar com ele... Saiam eventualmente às sextas com um grupo do trabalho, lembrava-se de uma vez em que Naruto havia insistido para que ele fosse – enquanto ela estava presente - a uma viagem, que o outro, desgostoso, aceitou. Mas Sakura sabia que, se Sasuke não quisesse ir, ele simplesmente não iria. Além do mais, havia escutado Naruto murmurar qualquer coisa sobre um beijo, ao momento em que Sasuke o golpeou para que não pudesse seguir falando.

Oh, era _tão_ gay.

Talvez devesse desculpar-se, o estivera bombardeando com encontros e saídas, com interrogatórios e falatórios, a mais que qualquer outro. Era óbvio que iria rejeitá-la, sendo gay. Suspirou triste. Era uma lástima, realmente gostava de Sasuke... Suspirou, desta vez, derrotada. Talvez pudessem começar de novo, desta vez, como amigos.

- Sasuke-kun? – chamou antes que ele seguisse. Sasuke se deteve e a olhou. Ela baixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Não sabia por que seus sapatos brancos eram o objeto mais apaixonante e interessante neste momento – Eu queria pedir-te desculpas por tudo... Entendo perfeitamente a situação e... e... está bem. Quer dizer, não é que esteja mal, não, não, eu entendo e está tudo bem. Ou seja, tenho amigos... bom, na verdade não são amigos, são mais conhecidos, mas eu os apoio, mesmo que, entre vocês, vocês se apóiem mais – corou ao dizer isso – o que quero dizer é que sinto muito – inclinou a cabeça mais uma vez, mais envergonhada que nunca.

- Sakura, de que diabos estás falando? – opa, Sasuke maldizendo, isso não podia ser um bom sinal.

- De que... bom... não tens namorada e... não desfrutas da minha companhia nem da de outras mulheres, mas, se a companhia é masculina, em especial se é o Naruto... e, bom... que és... gay.

Sasuke levantou a mirada e fixou seus olhos nos de Sasuke. Negros e profundos e o cenho franzido. Era o mesmo olhar de profunda indiferença, mas viu que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos pela pressão.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ele deu meia-volta e se foi.

As garotas a olharam com a boca aberta quando ela terminou o relato.

- Faz quase uma semana que não o vejo e ele mantém as cortinas fechadas. Naruto apareceu no dia seguinte negando serem gay, mesmo que não tenha posto muita ênfase na sexualidade do Sasuke. Não sei. Sasuke deveria ser, não? Por que tem as cortinas fechadas então? Naruto me disse que era todo o contrário, que Sasuke se sentia atraído por mim, mas, pra mim, ele disse isso só pra me consolar. Se Sasuke gostasse de mim, tentaria algo, não? – perguntou Sasuka com os olhos aguados – Suponho que já o perdi.

- Não te preocupes, Sakura – disse Ino a abraçando – os mais bonitos são os que caem primeiro.

- Vou te apresentar ao Neji, a última vez que te viu disse que eras linda – sorriu Hinata timidamente.

- Obrigada, Hinata, mas acho que quero ficar sozinha por algum tempo.

- Nem de brincadeira! – soltou Ino, levantando-se – o que precisas é outra garrafa de sakê e um microfone! Vamos ao karaokê!

Sakura teve de sorrir perante a alegria da loira e se uniu à baderna.

Em si, foi uma noite divertida. Tinha certeza de que todos do quarteirão haviam escutado os gritos de Ino, bêbada, e as risadas dela mesma. Hinata havia sido a única suficientemente consciente para não embebedar-se.

Não lembrava como fizera para chegar até o seu quarto e jogar-se na cama, mas maldisse a todos os santos quando acordou. Havia esquecido de fechar as cortinas e, como conseqüência, acordara às oito da manhã com uma luz brilhante que a matava lentamente.

Ai, que dor de cabeça.

Saiu da banheira suspirando, se enrolou em uma toalha e amarrou-a na altura do peito. Saiu do banheiro e caminhou até o seu quarto, estava para trocar-se quando se lembrou das palavras de Ino.

- _Nunca caminhaste nua pela casa?_

Olhou a toalha... pensando bem... Mordeu o lábio... Se alguém a visse.

- _É a coisa mais normal._

Oh, o que ela podia perder, afinal?

Olhou as janelas. Deveria fechá-las?

Neh, Sasuke estava irritado com ela e, além do mais, as cortinas dele estavam fechadas e não se abriam a mais de uma semana. Com certeza estava trabalhando a essa hora.

_- Como estão as coisas?_

Todo o contrário de bem. Sasuke não se interessava por ela, estava bem sem ela e... se a visse... era gay mesmo, então... para ele, ter as cortinas fechadas era o mesmo que tê-las abertas. Um pouco triste com esse pensamento, suspirou e deixou cair a toalha.

Uma mancha escarlate apareceu em suas bochechas.

"_E agora o quê?"_

Olhou a sua volta. Estava uma completa desordem, poderia aproveitar seu tempo livre e organizar as coisas antes de ir ao hospital. Sorriu e começou a fazer a cama e a guardar a roupa.

Sasuke não arruinaria seu dia.

Saiu de seu quarto para arrumar a sala, acomodou os livros que havia estado lendo na manhã anterior e limpou a poeira dos móveis. Olhou a hora, já eram nove e meia, sendo assim, dispôs-se a tomar o café.

Colocou a cafeteira e deixou que a água aquecesse, pôs o pão na torradeira e abriu a geladeira pegando queijo cremoso e doce de leite (presente de Hinata de sua visita à Argentina). Tremeu quando fechou a geladeira. Estava fria.

"_Claro que está fria, estás nua, Haruno."_

Colocou os potes sobre a bancada, ao mesmo tempo em que preparava um recipiente de madeira para por as torradas e se servia de café – teve muito cuidado para não se queimar.

Sentar-se era incômodo demais, então, pegou uma revista e ficou recostada sobre a mesa da cozinha. Seguiu comendo mesmo com o café tendo terminado. Então, as torradas acabaram, mas ela queria continuar comendo doce de leite. Olhou para ambos os lados, como uma criança prestes a fazer uma travessura, e pegou um pouco de doce de leite com o dedo.

"_Mmmmmmh, muito bom"._

Sem dar-se conta havia terminado todo o pote.

_Toc-toc_

"Uh?", Sakura, com o dedo ainda na boca, olhou o relógio, surpreendida. Quem poderia ser?

_Toc-toc!_

"_Que insistente!_", Sakura franziu o cenho.

- Já vai! – gritou, apressando o passo até seu quarto, pegou o roupão, ajustou-o na cintura e correu para a entrada.

_**TOC-TOC**_

- Um momento! – parou no espelho ao lado da entrada e arrumou o cabelo, estava apresentável – Sim? – perguntou abrindo a porta – Sasuke-kun!

Na porta de seu apartamento estava ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke, com um olhar tão sério que a assustou um pouco. Tinha a respiração acelerada, agitada como se tivesse corrido em uma maratona ou algo assim. Vestia um par de calças negro e uma camisa preta de linho, com os primeiros botões abertos. Oh, que bem se via...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou preocupada. Talvez Naruto tivesse tido um acidente e ele queria que ela- seus pensamentos foram cortados quando o jovem Uchiha avançou, fechando a porta atrás de si e fazendo-a retroceder alguns passos. Estavam tão próximo que seus narizes se tocavam – Sa... suke... -kun? Tanta proximidade a estava deixando nervosa e tinha certeza de que estava mais corada que seu cabelo.

Sasuke correu o nariz pelo rosto feminino, chegando até a sua orelha, inspirou e expirou, causando calafrios nela.

- Deverias fechar as cortinas, alguém pode te ver, _Sakura_ – ela corou ainda mais ouvindo-o dizer o seu nome dessa forma.

- Oh! Tu –então –e vo –umm-

Sasuke cortou suas palavras incoerentes com seus lábios. Foi selvagem e apaixonado, apressado e rápido. Sakura sentiu-se desmaiar quando a língua dele lutava desesperadamente por a dela. Sentiu as pernas débeis quando a mão masculina começou a acariciar de suas costas até sua nuca._ "Oh Deus, que mãos boas"._

Era necessitado, o sentia em cada toque, com cada movimento podia sentir o calor entre os dois e como o beijo transmitia um desespero e uma urgência, como se o houvesse desejado desde muito antes... _"Oh, que isso não termine aqui"._

Assim como começou, terminou. Separaram-se com a respiração entrecortada. Sakura podia sentia a colônia masculina. Estava desnorteada, não entendia nada e a falta de ar somada à proximidade não a ajudavam.

- Sasuke-kun?... Eu pensei... quê?... por quê?

Sasuke escondeu o rosto na curva de seu ombro, suspirou e beijou seu pescoço.

- Vim te provar que não sou gay, _Sa-ku-ra._

Oh, como seu nome soava bem vindo dos seus lábios.

Sakura sorriu.

Para dizer a verdade, as cortinas nunca a tinham agradado. _"Amanhã as queimo"._

-

-

-

-

**OMAKE**

_Ring... ring... ring... _

-Shizune, podes atender o telefone antes que eu o atire na cabeça do Jiraya?

- Uh...claro, Tsunade-sama... – contestou Shizune, a secretária – Escritório da Tsunade-sama.

- Uh, Shizune-san Pod- _espera um momento_! –Poderias passar para Tsunade-shishou um momento?

- Hai, Sakura-san – Shizune tapou o auricular – Tsunade-sama, é Sakura-san.

- Põe no viva-voz.

- Certo – Shizune apertou o botão.

- Sakura, o que aconteceu? O teu plantão começa em dez minutos.

- Hmmm, sim, é que... sobre isso...- _podes ficar quieto um minuto?_ – perdão por isso, Shishou.

- Sakura, está acontecendo alguma coisa? – perguntou Shizune preocupada, Tsunade arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sakura?

- Hmmm... Shishou – _hey! Não! Espera- MOU!_ – Aqui fala Uchiha Sasuke, o namorado de Sakura – a aludida corou – Sakura não pode ir ao hospital hoje... mais que isso, amanhã também não, assim que não a esperem.

Tsunade levantou ambas as sobrancelhas.

- E por que isso?

- Está ocupada.

- Fazendo o quê? – insistiu a loira.

- Fazendo amor comigo, claro.

-¡_SASUKE-KUN!- _escutou-se o grito da garota de cabelos rosados em todo o quarto. Shizune estava vermelha como um tomate e olhava diretamente o viva-voz como se fosse o diabo encarnado. Tsunade havia sido mais dramática, optando por uma divertida queda.

- Quê?! – gritou, recuperando-se.

- Você entendeu. Agora, temos de recuperar o tempo perdido.

_Tu-tu-tu-tu._

Havia desligado.

* * *

**-Notas do Capítulo- **

O **OMAKE** foi feito para encerrar o drabble sem alterá-lo, acho que ficou bem e cumpre seu propósito como OMAKE (texto curto, sem trama, apenas engraçado).

_Janelas_ foi um auto-desafio que me impus quando vi o vídeo de Shakira e Alejandro Sanz, em "La Tortura", não saiu como eu esperava e foi muito difícil de escrever. Creio que passei por um bloqueio de escritor.

**

* * *

****-Notas da Tradutora-**

Acho que não demorou demais, apesar de ele já estar no meu pc há um par de dias – não consegui separar meu irmãozinho do joguinho novo dele. Eu queria pedir uma ajudinha na verdade: alguém já teve tendinite? Se sim, por favor, eu preciso de alguns conselhos para evitar desenvolvê-la. Tive de digitar esse capítulo em doses homeopáticas.

Então, aqui está.

**Misaki Matsuya** – Yep, yep. Pois é, eu estou pra te perguntar há algum tempo como estão as tuas estórias. Eu adorei as idéias, mas não vejo atualizações há um boooom tempo – é, eu tenho a cara-de-pau de pedir por atualizações sendo que eu mesma não as faço. Obrigada e até!

**Graviola** – Menina! É, e deveria atualizar mais. Na verdade, esse capítulo eu ia digitar todo numa só noite, mas, quando eu cheguei em um terço, já estava digitando só com a mão esquerda. É isso aí, eu vou te fazer sentir culpada até ver uma atualização nas tuas estórias! A verdade é que eu tenho me esforçado mais nas traduções: eu traduzo, deixo passar um dia e leio, modifico o que não soa bem em português, deixo passar mais um dia e comparo. Ah, pois é, o responder a todas, eu acho que tem algo a ver com a minha compulsão por falar (olha o tamanho dessa resposta!). Que bom que gostaste da propaganda, eu estava prestes a postar o capítulo, mas acabei não resistindo e modifiquei o arquivo para citar as tuas estórias – a minha empolgação tem geralmente esse efeito aleatório de ações impulsivas. Bye!

**Tsuki Koorime** – Eu tenho que dizer que prefiro esse capítulo ao anterior. É, eu sou fã de UA e de fics com mais ações que pensamentos. Espero que tenhas gostado desse também! Bye.

**Uchiha Nanah** – Olha, eu não sei se deveria dizer isso (e quando digo que não sei me refiro a pequenas olhadelas para os lados para garantir que ninguém veja), mas o Universo Naruto me irrita. Profundamente. Não há um motivo plausível pra existência de ninjas e nem ao menos há alguma atividade agrícola ou indícios de desenvolvimento que corroborem a presença de tecnologia! Maaaaas eu tenho certo afeito pelos personagens, apesar de eles apresentarem a exageração usual dos animes. Ok... eu acabei de fazer uma análise sobre anime numa resposta a uma review... Eu realmente preciso arrumar um hobbie. Voltando ao ponto. Eu acho plausível ser problemático depois do trauma que ele passou. Plausível, não provável. Sem contar que ele seria tão bonitinho se fosse real... Obrigada e até! E desculpa por tagarelar...

**Mari Santoro** – Sem problemas, eu já esperava por isso! É, parece meio enrolação, fala só sobre sentimentos, etc, etc. Eu prefiro os UA's dela, coisas com mais ação, mais enredo! Como esse capítulo. Se bem que eu acredito que, ao escrever tantos drabbles, as idéias têm de variar e, de certa forma, descer de nível. Oh, Gosh, não! Prefiro os meus livros de culinárias às minhas idas ao banheiro! É, a vida é bela e as coisas vão indo. E espero que esteja tudo ok contigo! Bye.

**Lee-starfire** – Yeah, ela é excelente. Está no capítulo 24 de 25 e já recebeu 436 reviews – parece que ao menos o pessoal do Espanhol gosta da fic. Eu acho que essa é a opinião geral: um Sasuke pervertido, possessivo e gostoso é o melhor. Byyye.

**Uchiha Harumi** – Harumi! "Fia"! Minha tia teve de re-abrir o cadastro esses dias. _Re-abrir_. Digamos que ela teve de levar todos os documentos de novo, como se estivesse fazendo outro! Fui no teu Deviant! Mal posso esperar pra ver Konoha no Kunoichi completa! Não, é isso, eu te adoro – é, eu ando buscando alguém pra odiar o calor comigo há muito tempo! Argh, ainda vem um amigo da família e dá a entender que eu não peguei sol porque me matei de estudar pra passar no vestibular! - "'Tá que nem papel. Dá nisso ficar trancada em casa estudando" – Só porque o filho e as sobrinhas dele não passaram! Ok, aqui está o novo capítulo. Bonitinho e arrumadinho. Acho que vi qual era a personagem, mas não tenho certeza – a com o nome igual ao teu nick? Salvei uma imagem - Ichizoku no Hime - e espero que seja essa. Olha, se tu me passares as características físicas e psicológicas eu ficaria feliz em colocá-la em uma UA que eu estou fazendo, que tal? Se quiseres, me manda um e-mail com os detalhes, ok? Tchau!

Eu preciso me conter nas respostas.

No último capítulo foi propaganda da **Graviola**, neste é da Mirza. Crianças, olhem no perfil "**Lady Mirza**", a estória tem uma idéia original e um excelente enredo.

Até e obrigada!


	14. Denial

**-Disclaimer- **

**Naruto **e** Little Pieces **não me pertencem, sendo o último de autoria de _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O._

**

* * *

**

Denial 

* * *

Não o entendo. É estranho. O odeio, totalmente. Sério mesmo, _o odeio_.

Já sei, já sei... É completamente anormal, mas é verdade!

O odeio.

De verdade.

É tão egoísta, tão egocêntrico, tão cheio de si mesmo, tão... _argh_! Só em pensar nele já fico enjoada.

Não sou perfeita, _eu sei_, com minha testa enorme e meu cabelo _rosa_. Afinal, quem pode chamar-se "perfeito"?

Não me entenda mal, amo o meu cabelo, mas ele é tão... rosa. Ao menos tenho cérebro e o uso. Não quero que os demais acreditem que sou superficial baseados no meu cabelo. Não sou uma Barbie, sabe?

Também não sou bonita. Não acho que possa superar a beleza de Ino, mas trato de estar apresentável. Me visto bem e muitas pessoas dizem que tenho um sorriso encantador - adoro quando dizem isso! – e sei que minha personalidade os agrada, apesar de ser, às vezes, muito impaciente e um pouco impulsiva – mas ninguém tem de saber isso.

O ponto é que ele acredita que é perfeito e, claro, as garotas babando vinte e quatro horas por dia sete dias por semana é algo maravilhoso pra ele. E pelo amor de Deus! Tem de sair com cada garota solteira disponível ou o quê? Hey! Não brinques com os sentimentos das pessoas, isso não é certo, nem um pouco certo.

Está bem, admito que esse ano ele não foi tão insuportável – ele já saiu com todas as garotas mesmo -, mas tem de continuar _me_ convidando pra sair? Não sabe que o odeio? Acredite, eu já deixei isso bem claro. Muitas vezes.

"_Sai comigo."_

"_... quê?"_

"_Sai comigo."_

"_É uma ordem?"_

"_É pegar ou largar."_

"_Não."_

"_Por que não?"_

"_Uhn... não sei... deixe-me pensar -hmmm... Ah! Já sei! Porque te odeio?"_

"_..."_

"_Simples assim, Uchiha. Então vai encher o saco de outra pessoa."_

"_Não."_

"_Como?"_

"_Não quero outra pessoa."_

"_Qu-?"_

"_Te quero."_

"_Que diab-"_

"_Assim, sai comigo."_

"_Mer-"_

"_Sem palavrões. Mulheres não devem falar palavrões."_

"_Hey! Dá pra escutar? Só porque tu és o GRANDE Uchiha Sasuke, forte e um completo bastardo não quer dizer que possas fazer com que qualquer uma saia contigo! E eu posso usar quantos palavrões eu quiser!"_

_Sorriso egocêntrico._

"_Então eu sou o GRANDE Uchiha Sasuke, é?", sorriso._

"_..."_

"_Forte, é?", sorriso maior._

"_...", tremendo de fúria._

"_Sai comigo, Sa-ku-ra."_

"_Bastardo!", e saiu correndo._

Estava irritada, ainda estou irritada. E ele saiu com aquele sorriso todo dia! É tão... arrgh e é a mesma coisa toda ano.

"_Sai comigo."_

"_Não."_

_Cinco segundos mais tarde._

"_Sai comigo."_

"_Não"_

_Quatro segundos._

"_Sai comigo."_

"_NÃO!"_

_Três segundos._

"_Chega! Eu não vou sair contigo, seu maldito egocêntrico!"_

_Silêncio._

"_Senhorita Haruno, detenção depois da aula. Para você também, senhor Uchiha, não podem conversar em sala."_

_Arrrgh! Te odeio Uchiha Sasuke._

"_Belo trabalho, Haruno."_

Aquela foi a hora mais longa da minha vida! Ele continuou me convidando pra sair, com aquele sorriso estúpido, e continuou me encarando com aqueles olhos negros e misteriosos.

Que diabos...!

NÃO! Haruno! Não pense nos olhos! Não pense naquele maravilhoso cabelo em crista, não pense em suas mãos e nesses lábios curvados nesse sorriso sexy...

HARUNO!

O odeio. Quero que saiba que o odeio completamente! Não sei no que estava pensando quando finalmente comecei a sair com ele. Quero dizer, o odeio, certo? Então o que eu estava pensando? Ah, já sei, estava de saco cheio dele!

Então nós saímos... eu meio que... me diverti... só um pouquinho!

Bem pouquinho.

E a segunda vez também foi legal... mmmhh, mas eu só saí porque... (falta de desculpas)... Eu estava entediada! Claro, foi isso!

E daí se eu vou à festa de fim de ano com ele?

E daí se eu fui com Ino ao shopping? E daí se gastei quase mil dólares nesse vestido vermelho? E daí se passei as últimas três horas no cabeleireiro e que estou tão nervosa que mal dormi na noite anterior?

Não é porque vamos à casa dele... depois da meia noite... não é porque ele disse que havia preparado algo especial pra mim... E daí se eu me depilei?

Não significa nada, certo?

Claaaaaaaaaaro.

E aqui estou eu, quase nua, deitada na cama dele, beijando-o com a mesma paixão que ele sente. Tocando-o com as minhas mãos posso senti-lo tremer e sorrio. Me encara com esse olhos negros que odeio totalmente, porque posso ver algo atrás deles. Posso sentir isso toda vez que ele me olha.

"Te odeio, sabes?", disse-lhe.

Ele sorri. Não foi tão chocante como da primeira vez, logo depois do nosso primeiro beijo, mas cada vez que sorri me faz sentir algo, algo que se mexe e que dá voltas e sinto meu coração em um milhão de saltos.

"Eu sei."

Ah, sim, o odeio porque me faz débil, me faz dependente, porque me faz forte, porque sinto sua falta quando não posso vê-lo, porque choro cada vez que não acordo ao seu lado, o odeio tanto porque não posso deixar de pensar nele, porque não posso evitar sorrir quando penso nele, porque não posso evitar corar cada vez que ele me beija.

Pode ser tão doce às vezes. Não se dá conta, mas se preocupa tanto, é tão protetor, tão possessivo, tão... encantador.

Oh, Deus... O odeio tanto.

"Sakura?", me encara com preocupação em seus olhos. Eu estava chorando.

"Te... odeio tanto...", disse entre soluços.

Ele sorriu e me beijou a testa. "Eu sei, mas me amas mais."

E esse simples gesto me faz chorar ainda mais. Ele me abraça e descanso minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, uma mão acariciando-me as costas. Suspirei e chorei um pouco mais.

"Eu preciso ouvir, Sakura.", me disse calmamente.

E o beijei. Sem dúvidas. O beijei com tanto amor, com tanto sentimento. Girou, colocando-se sobre mim. Não posso parar de sentir. Não posso pensar. Não posso falar. Não posso fazer nada além de beijá-lo. O odeio por me fazer passar por isso e não quero ninguém além dele. Não quero que outro meu beije além dele, não quero que outro me abrace além dele, não que outro me mantenha além dele. Quero que seja ele a me dizer essas palavras doces, que me ajude, que me erga quando eu já não consigo. O odeio tanto!

E foi quando estava tocando as portas do paraíso que gritei com todo o meu coração:

"Te amo."

**

* * *

-Notas da Tradutora-**

Hey, crianças, acho que isso não levou mais que uma semana, certo?

Eu não sei se é particularmente necessário, mas "denial" é "negação" em inglês.

**Graviola** – Completamente. Sem contar que já há o rumor com relação à sexualidade do Sasuke naturalmente entre os fãs de Naruto. Ai, obrigada mesmo, nada como uma opinião baseada em comparação entre o texto original e o traduzido. Sério mesmo. Não! Ok, a senhorita me deve detalhes de como diabos isso aconteceu. E possivelmente um relatório do médico dizendo que está tudo ok. Ah, eu fiz o que tu me aconselhaste! Apesar de não conseguir lembrar de muitos alongamentos. Certo, teclado novo. Eu vou ter de começar a desgastar as letras desse. Obrigada por tudo, Graviola, até!

**Mah-chan Uchiha** – Hey! Ai, eu pensei que tinha te assustado u.ù' Desculpa se eu fui muito invasiva xD E não se preocupe, podes deixar reclamações de atraso no orkut quando quiseres, ok? Sim! A verdade é que a conclusão dela até que faz sentido, vai dizer. Obrigada e até!

**Nana-chan** – Yep, yep, ela tem uma imaginação fora de série. Nossa, a paciência pra escrever um livro. Para falar a verdade eu acho que a Kaoru-chan conseguiria sim, ela é persistente e leva as coisas até o final. Eu te entendo, poderia ler durante semanas, qualquer coisa; já escrever, é uma situação completamente diferente. Não se preocupe, eu demoro a postar os capítulos mesmo, aliás, eu deveria me desculpar. Eu fico feliz que gostes da tradução, obrigada pelo comentário e até!

**Uchiha Harumi** – É, acabei colocando na bolsa uma cópia autenticada de cada e ando pra cima e pra baixo com aquilo. Aham, eu falei com uma amiga sobre o desenho e ela também ficou bem empolgada! É tão fofo! Parentes e amigos de família são seres fora de série. "Pervertido, possessivo e gostoso" eu acho que esse é o tipo de Sasuke preferido de todas xD Cuida-te também, até!

**Rai-chan i.i** – Perfeito, perfeito, perfeito. Ai, ai. E, além de perfeito, ainda mostrou graciosamente que não é gay :D Obrigada e até!

**Mari Santoro** – Eu falei com a Kaoru-chan, traduzindo o teu comentário do capítulo 12 e ela riu dizendo que achaste a estória ambígua xD É, eu também adoro esse. Provavelmente porque é mais one-shot que drabble. Vida social movimentada! xD Então escreve, garota! Nenhuma inspiração pode ser desperdiçada! Eu sempre tive o sonho de usar boina! Nunca me conformei ao fato de não ficar bem com _nenhum_ tipo de chapéu. É, as aulas estão começando e o trote está bem aí, yei. Sobreviver? Eu acho que não. E contigo? Tudo ok?

**Misaki Matsuya** – Aha! Temos uma srta.Preguiçosa! Se bem que eu não posso falar muito, é algo como "Certo, vamos sentar pra escrever! E... Olha a borboleta...!" e já era. Força, garota! xD Concordo plenamente, o anterior é um dos melhores drabbles que eu já li dela. Obrigada e até!

Ok, acabou, obrigada às crianças que apenas leram.

Cuidem-se.


	15. Restauração Divina

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto** e **Little Pieces** não me pertencem, sendo o último de autoria de _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

**

* * *

**

**Restaração Divina**

**Sangue.**

Sangue _por todos os lados_.

Corpos mutilados. Ninjas no chão.

Todos mortos.

O que havia começado como uma simples missão de ranking C terminou em uma dança de mortes, onde chovia sangre. Proteger a um senhor feudal era uma simples missão para um grupo de quatro integrantes - ainda mais quando todos haviam passado pelo exame chunnin – mas talvez fosse a participação de Uchiha Sasuke na tarefa que a tornasse tão simples.

Desde que o ex-traidor e atual ninja de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha, havia voltado e havia sido perdoado, as esperanças de que a antiga equipe 7 renascesse chegaram com tepidez a vários integrantes do rockie nove.

Havia passado quatro anos desde sua primeira missão de ranking C, onde Tazuna-san havia mentido sobre o perigo do que se via envolvido. A quinta Hokage, talvez por compaixão, talvez pelo estado de embriaguez no qual se encontrava, designou à antiga equipe 7 uma missão de ranking C.

Parecia um círculo vicioso, porque, como daquela vez na qual Sasuke e o resto da equipe pensaram que o jovem portador do sharingan morreria, esta vez, novamente, uma morte se assomava como sombra silenciosa.

Tudo ocorreu igual. Foram assaltados por um grupo de ninjas repudiados.

Um _excelente_ grupo de ninjas repudiados.

O sangre não havia demorado em fazer-se presente, enchendo o campo de luta com um clima pesado de sabor metálico.

Tanto Kakashi quanto Sasuke tiveram que invocar seus respectivos sharingan, Naruto irradiava um misterioso chakra vermelho para os atacantes, mas conhecido como Kyuubi, a raposa de nove caudas, para seus colegas e amigos. Sakura... Sakura havia sido deixada atrás, protegendo o senhor feudal. Sua equipe estava protegendo-a... como sempre. Sempre o haviam feito, sempre o fariam, isso não parecia mudar.

E isso a_ irritava._

A irritava porque não eram apenas Kakashi, Sasuke e Naruto. Desta vez eram Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Pakkun, Gemba _e_ Nakio, a invocação de serpente de Sasuke. Todos eles criando um círculo de proteção. Ninguém podia passar essa barreira porque os garotos não permitiriam e, se algum os escapava, sempre restavam as invocações para remediar. Aquelas duas barreiras não falhariam, ou seja, Sakura não lutaria.

Havia estado quatro anos estudando, treinando e atendendo a cursos intensivos e algumas vezes escutando às aulas dos futuros anbus (algo que nunca contaria aos garotos, sabia que a desafiariam).

Já não era a mesma pequena de antes. Já não era aquela Sakura com cabelo comprido que apenas se interessava por convencer Sasuke a sair com ela.

Está certo, continuava atrás do jovem Uchiha, mas já não o convidava para encontros.

Mas podia lutar. Tinha certeza.

Não era a discípula da quinta Hokage _por nada_.

Seu sentido se disparou quando sentiu a presença de um ninja escondido atrás dos arbustos, sorriu ao saber que o ninja não sabia que ela já o havia localizado.

'_212 graus ao sul. 75 graus a oeste. 25 graus leste... Atacará por cima... Não, por baixo.'_

Segurou com força a kunai que tinha entre suas mãos, preparada para atacar, quando a situação o necessitasse.

'_Cinco segundos... quatro... três... dois...um-_'

_- ARRRGHHHHHH!!_

Sakura olhou para trás, Nakio havia percebido a situação e se havia submergido sob a terra para surpreender o atacante e, assim, matá-lo com uma mordida no pescoço.

O corpo inerte caiu com um ruído seco. O sangue formou um charco, manchando as folhas dos arbustos. Quando Sakura voltou o olhar, Nakio já havia tomado sua antiga posição.

- Sakura-chan, estás bem? - gritou Naruto enquanto golpeava a mandíbula de um ninja que caiu a dez metros. Sasuke também distanciou seu adversário com um chute no estômago deixando-o no chão sem ar. Kakashi apenas observou a cena de esguelha, prestando atenção ao que Sakura responderia.

- Sakura-chan?

Sakura tremia _de raiva_, os nós dos dedos brancos pela pressão, a cabeça baixa em pura raiva, os olhos fechados, a respiração errática tentando controlar a emoção.

Mas, claro, o resto do time pensou que ela estava chorando por medo.

Awwww, pobre, inocente e pequena Sakura-chan.

- Não te preocupes, Sakura-chan, nós te protegeremos. Certo, Sasuke-teme, certo, Kakashi-sensei? – sorriu Naruto abertamente, enquanto golpeava o ninja em frente a ele.

- Fica atrás, Sakura – replicou Sasuke golpeando repetidamente o ninja que ele suspendia pelo pescoço.

- Sakura, só protege o senhor – havia dito Kakashi sorrindo.

'_Te protegeremos'._

'_Fica atrás'._

'_Só protege'._

- Na-ru-to... Ka-ka-shi- sen-sei... Sa-su-ke-kun... – disse entrecortadamente. Aquela voz era aterradora e continha toda a fúria que segundos antes havia tentado esconder.

Levantou o rosto. Maravilhosos, vivazes e muito, mas muito irritados olhos verdes lhes devolveram o olhar. Ergueu o punho direito, concentrado todo o seu chakra, olhares de incredulidade se alçaram. Com o punho, fez contato com o solo, nenhum dos presentes duvidou em saltar em direção aos galhos das árvores.

O chão se dividiu em dois, criando um grande abismo que desembocava em um rio profundo: se alguém caísse ali, doeria.

Um ninja saiu voando naquela direção quando Sakura lhe deu um golpe certeiro na mandíbula. Aquele idiota havia acreditado que, diante de toda a distração, ninguém notaria se ele se aproximasse.

Oh, não, jamais subestimes a uma Haruno Sakura _irritada_.

- EU NÃO SOU FRACA – gritou a plenos pulmões. Seu cabelo estava despenteado, os ombros erguidos, os nós dos dedos apertados e suas pernas ligeiramente abertas. Para dizer a verdade, Sakura dava medo naquele momento.

Naruto havia corrido até Kakashi, escondendo-se atrás dele, ao ser sempre o alvo favorito para os golpes, acreditou ser mais conveniente afastar-se de seu alcance. Kakashi, por sua parte, tinha o sharingan desativado, mas por sobre a sua máscara era possível notar o contorno da sua boca aberta.

Choque? Óbvio.

Sasuke? Bom, Sasuke tinha sido o que melhor lidara com isso. Com sua pose descolada e com seu sharingan intacto, seu corpo estático e sem nenhum tremor ou outro sinal. O ataque de Sakura não o havia afetado em nada, absolutamente nad-... Whoa, Sasuke estava... pálido?

Antes que os três pudessem dizer algo Sakura gritou novamente.

- Pakkun, Gemba, Nakio! – os citados olharam a de cabelo rosa, expectantes. Sim, ela produzia medo – Protejam Takumi-san – as invocações formaram um escudo protetor em frente ao homem – era isso ou ser castigado por uma garota com um incrível mau-gênio.

Sakura, satisfeita com o resultado, deu dois passos à diante.

- Mas... Sakura-chan... seria mel- - Naruto calou-se quando o olhar frio e de puro, mas puro ódio caiu sobre ele. Oh, ele tremeu tanto. – Por que não nos ajudas, né? – mudou de pergunta sorrindo nervosamente.

Sakura observou ao seu redor. Ninjas demais de pé e poucos no chão. Sorriu. _Que o jogo comece._

Estavam perdendo. Sentiam isso. Seus corpos pesados, seus movimentos débeis, suas reações lentas, suas respirações agitadas. Estavam sujos, feridos e com sangue seu ou de terceiros pela roupa, mas estavam cansados. Tão cansados.

_Thud._

Sakura caiu sentada no chão. Seu chakra estava quase exaurido, havia usado demasiado usado curando as feridas de Sasuke e Naruto (sério, eles não sabiam que podiam sangrar até a morte?) e regenerando a energia de Kakashi que se cansava muito rápido ao usar o sharingan durante um longo período.

Ela também tinha feridas e muitas vezes teve de curar a si mesma senão não teria chegado onde estava agora, mas, agora, estava tão cansada. Queria estar em Konoha, deitada em sua cama depois de um bom banho, dormindo tranqüila e-

_- SAKURA_.

Sakura abriu os olhos rapidamente e encontrou-se perante uma mancha azul.

- Sasuke... kun? - perguntou. De pronto seus olhos se arregalaram. Sasuke na frente dela. Sasuke protegendo-a.

_Sangue._

_Sangue sobre o chão._

_Sangue pingando._

_Sangue na camiseta de Sasuke._

_**O sangue de Sasuke.**_

- SASUKE TEME.

- Sasuke-kun! – chamou desesperada ao ver o jovem Uchiha cair de joelhos. O ninja perante eles sorria com malícia, malícia essa que desapareceu no segundo em que o punho de Sakura fez contato com a sua cara.

Não se levantaria depois daquele golpe.

Sakura se apressou para tomar Sasuke pelos ombros, apenas para receber um gemido de dor. Ele segurava o próprio ombro esquerdo, uma kunai incrustada e sangue marcando sua camiseta e seus braços.

- Sasuk-e-kun, preci-so v-er es-sa fe-rida – tentou dizer Sakura, sem gaguejar, não o conseguiu. Pequenas lágrimas começaram a brotar dos seus olhos enquanto rasgava a roupa e tirava a kunai. Outro grunhido de Sasuke e Sakura sentiu uma dor no peito. O havia machucado.

Sasuke estava machucado por sua culpa.

Sasuke a havia protegido e se havia machucado. _O haviam machucado_.

_O haviam machucado._

_Protegendo-a._

_O haviam machucado. PROTEGENDO-A._

- Sakura – chamou a voz de Sasuke.

Sakura ergueu o olhar. Os orbes profundos de Sasuke lhe devolveram o olhar, não havia reclamo neles. Com a sua mão direita, e muito cuidado, alcançou uma face para secar-lhe as lágrimas.

Aquele ato, sem palavras, conseguiu fazê-la chorar por angústia, sua uma dor no peito cada vez mais forte, a garganta parecia obstruída. Apoiou-se sobre o peito de Sasuke enquanto murmurava frases incoerentes e algum ou outro pedido de desculpas – Sinto muito... sinto muito...

Sasuke suspirou ao sentir o peso de Sakura em seu peito, talvez não se lembrasse mais de que estava ferido. Engoliu outro grunhido de dor e, relutante, acariciou os cabelos rosados, manchando-os com sangue no processo.

Sakura amassou a camiseta de Sasuke com os punhos, esta vez, ele não pode evitar grunhir de dor. Saakura, no instante, ergueu-se.

- Sinto muito!

Sasuke suspirou e fechou os olhos, a dor no braço o estava matando. Diabos! Não devia ter se superestimado tanto.

Mas a dor parecia desaparecer, algo cálido em seu ombro... _Oooh, era tão bom_.

Abriu os olhos ao reconhecer que aquele calor era Sakura... exatamente o chakra de Sakura.

Estava curando-o ou ao menos fechando um pouco o ferimento para parar a hemorragia; isso era o que fazia durante as missões: ela não os curava totalmente, para evitar a falta de chakra (tendo em conta que os garotos se machucavam gravemente em cada missão e treinamento. Com certeza eles levavam o treinamento a sério demais), era uma tática para conservar energia.

Seu ferimento estava quase todo fechado, sentia a mobilidade em seu braço esquerdo, não como antes, mas muito parecida. Sakura deveria parar... agora.

Bom... agora.

- Sakura. Pára – não ela não se deteve, continuou emanando chakra. Sasuke podia ver o suor escorrendo por sua testa – Sakura – esta vez sua voz soou mais potente. Tentou tomá-la pelo pulso, mas Sakura tocou outro ferimento em sua barriga. Sasuke maldisse entre os dentes e olhou-a com irritação, mas sua irritação desapareceu no instante em que a viu tossir.

_Tossir __**sangue.**_

O mundo parou, já não escutava os gritos de luta, nem os choques de metal das shurikens lançadas. Apenas tinha olhos para ver o sangue de Sakura correr por sua boca, como seus olhos verdes mantinham aquele toque de perseverança, obrigação e determinação.

- Basta, Sakura! Pára! – gritou, esta vez desesperado, Sasuke, enquanto a tomava pelos ombros para afastá-la de si. A falta de chakra conseguiu que ela não se opusesse.

Sakura, débil, recostou seu peso sobre Sasuke, respirando com dificuldade.

- Que diabos estavas tentando fazer?! Podias ter morrido!

Sakura sorriu.

- Sinto muito.

Sasuke abraçou-a com força. Enterrando seu rosto em seus cabelos rosa. Estava exaurida de chakra.

- És tão... irritante.

Sentiu Sakura sorrir em seu pescoço.

- Sinto muito.

Logo, Sakura sentiu-se levantada e, gentilmente, depositada à base de uma árvore. Seus sentidos não haviam sido capazes de sentir o ninja que estava às suas costas.

- Fica aqui. Se alguém se aproximar, chama-me e eu virei.

Sakura esteve a ponto de levantar-se, com as poucas energias que tinha, e ajudar a lutar, mas o olhar de seriedade de Sasuke a deteve. Mas ela podia lutar. Negando com a cabeça, apoiou uma mão sobre o tronco da árvore. Devia lutar.

Seus esforços se viram interrompidos por um par de lábios cálidos sobre os seus. O simples contato a deixou estática. Abriu os olhos, surpresa.

Sasuke a estava beijando.

Não sabia se aquilo podia ser considerado um beijo, seus lábios apenas se uniram em um simples contato, o suficiente para cortar-lhe a respiração. Mas não havia movimento, apenas... encostavam-se.

- Fica aqui, Sakura – respondeu-lhe Sasuke em um tom baixo, antes de desaparecer.

Talvez tivesse sido sua imaginação, mas Sakura pensou ver uma mancha rosada sobre as bochechas de Sasuke.

Estavam perdendo. Sentiam isso. Seus corpos pesados, seus movimentos débeis, suas reações lentas, suas respirações agitadas. Estavam sujos, feridos e com sangue seu ou de terceiros pela roupa, mas estavam cansados. Tão cansados.

_**Thud**_

Esta vez, Naruto e Sasuke haviam caído no chão. Seus ferimentos não eram graves, mas a quantidade deles os havia debilitado o suficiente. Kakashi, a duras penas, podia ficar em pé, mesmo que ainda se mantivesse firme, Sakura sabia que não ia agüentar muito.

Não podia ser que aquele grupo fosse tão forte. Na verdade, sabia que não eram fortes, mas o simples feito de serem mais de 20 (muito mais que eles) os fazia fortes.

O time 7 não podia terminar assim. Recusava-se a acreditar nisso. Sakura olhou ao seu redor, Naruto e Sasuke tentavam levantar-se, suas respirações agitadas, podia sentir seu cansaço. Restavam 5 ninjas, eram poucos e, mesmo estando igualmente cansados, o número os superava.

Era inevitável saber o que aconteceria.

Sakura apoiou uma mão sobre a base da árvore, usando-a como respaldo para erguer-se. Os garotos ficariam bravos com ela. Sabia disso, mas era a única escapatória que via nesse momento.

Concentrando todo seu chakra, distribuiu-o em todo seu corpo, mantendo-se, assim, em pé. Todos haviam percebido seu chakra.

Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi a observavam, pasmos. Certo olhar da de cabelos rosados os assustava um pouco. Naruto começou a gritar frases para que Sakura se afastasse, que não se aproximasse e que permanecesse com as invocações. Que todo ia ficar bem e que sairiam desta.

Kakashi, conhecendo a sua aluna, guardou silêncio, talvez um silêncio de respeito. Conhecia Sakura e sabia que por algo era a discípula da quinta Hokage.

Sasuke maldisse entre dentes e soube, quando viu o sorriso de Sakura, que as palpitações que teve seu coração nesse momento não eram por cansaço. Sentiu seu coração apertar-se quando viu os selos que Sakura fazia, não porque os reconhecia, mas pelo efeito que tinham eles sobre a situação. Seu estado não melhorou quando viu a expressão de Naruto, e muito menos quando o escutou vociferar para detê-la. Kakashi, que sempre mantinha suas emociones controladas, tinha um olhar de desespero.

'_Que diabos está acontecendo?_'

Aquela foi a única pergunta que conseguiu pensar em seu estado. Quis perguntá-la a Naruto, mas, quando viu como Sakura se havia recuperado de seus ferimentos e seu chakra havia voltado em enorme quantidade, qualquer pensamento coerente ficou em suspensão.

Havia escutado falar sobre esse selo com Orochimaru. Um selo que te fazia recuperar de qualquer ferimento e de escassez de chakra. Orochimaru havia dito que conhecia apenas uma pessoa capaz de fazê-lo, uma mulher com aparência enganosa, alguém com força descomunal que era capaz de ocultar isso.

Uma mulher cheia de surpresas.

Que estúpido havia sido! Tinha certeza de que Orochimaru estava falando de Tsunade. Uma mulher de aparência enganosa, de força descomunal, alguém inteligente, mas suficientemente estúpida.

Tentou lembrar-se das conseqüências desse selo e, lentamente, veio à tona.

_A vida._

O preço a pagar era a vida.

_- SAKURA._

Mas ela já não o escutava, avançava sobre os cinco ninjas, golpeando e atirando alguns. Sua especialidade no ramo de medicina fez com que soubesse pontos de imobilização, pontos débeis dos quais se aproveitou. Muitas kunais passavam roçando por seus braços e pernas, o suficientemente cerca para deixar-lhe marcas no corpo, mas os ferimentos pareciam recuperar-se num segundo.

Maldito selo efetivo.

Seu olhar não se afastava do inimigo, sua face não se contraía em outra além de determinação para chegar ao objetivo. Estava concentrada e não se permitia ver a seus companheiros, apenas se limitava a protegê-los.

**THUD**

O último ninja havia caído. Os ombros de Sakura se levantavam e baixavam acompanhando sua respiração agitada. Respirou profundamente e tentou tranqüilizar-se. O selo ainda funcionava, não havia chegado ao limite. Olhou a seus amigos, todos a olhavam com uma expressão emocionada. Kakashi se havia recuperado primeiro, a princípio seu olhar foi de pura censura para finalmente fechar os olhos e sorrir – mesmo que seus olhos ainda estivessem sem brilho. Naruto começou a gritar, criticando Sakura, dizendo-lhe que nada haveria acontecido e que não era necessário sacrificar-se dessa forma. Sakura sorriu-lhe ainda afastada dos outros. Sasuke esteve inquietamente calado. Não havia dito nada sobre a atuação de Sakura nem sobre sua escolha. Mostrava-se indiferente, mesmo que claramente estivesse irritado.

Sakura sorriu-lhe quando seus olhares se cruzaram, deixando uma mensagem mais profunda que um '_não me arrependo_' Sasuke desviou o olhar, ainda bravo.

Nesse momento, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Naruto continuava gaguejando sobre a péssima escolha de Sakura, quando gritou seu nome a todo pulmão. Os dois ninjas olharam para a citada. Já não se encontrava mais ao alcance de sua vista. Naruto se havia levantado e avançado até a beira do abismo. Sasuke e Kakashi não tardaram em alcançá-lo.

E ali estava ela, agarrada às pedras com as duas mãos. Um ninja, que havia caído, havia aproveitado a confiança dos três para avançar silenciosamente pelo abismo. Sentiu-se ainda mais afortunado quando a viu ainda à borda do mesmo. Tomou-a pelo tornozelo, tentando levá-la consigo.

E conseguiu.

Havia levado-a a uns metros de distância, as rochas lhe haviam provocado vários cortes no corpo, o sangue começou a desenhar formar aleatórias sobre a sua pele.

Já não se sentia tão confiante.

_SAKURA-CHAN!_

Escutou gritar Naruto. Olhou para cima, Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke a olhavam. Viu como Sasuke estendia a mão. Sakura, usando sua força descomunal, ajustou parte de seu chakra em sua mão direita, agarrando-se fortemente às rochas e com a mão esquerda tentou fazer contato com a de Sasuke.

E voltou a acontecer.

O ninja pegou uma kunai e cortou-lhe parte da pele da perna. Sakura fechou os olhos e afogou um grito de dor. Em conseqüência, sua mão perdeu o rumo. Agarrou-se fortemente, enquanto o ninja saboreava o momento e voltava a tomar a kunai e acariciava a perna de Sakura, causando-lhe calafrios.

_SAKURA!_

Esta vez foi a voz de Sasuke. Sakura voltou a vista e dirigiu novamente sua mano. O olhar de Sasuke apenas podia lhe enviar confiança. Estavam tão perto.

Tão perto que podia sentir o colar de seus dedos.

Mas quando a kunai do ninja lhe fez um corte no lado esquerdo de sua cintura, Sakura soube que aquele era o final.

Sentiu-se flutuar por uns segundos. Suas mãos estavam suspendidas como o estava todo o seu corpo. Olhou para cima com desespero. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Deu-se conta de que era realidade quando viu o mesmo desespero nos olhos de Sasuke.

A próxima coisa que viu foi uma gama de cores, desde o laranja e preto, cinza e azul. E escutou um grito desesperado, que bem parecia a voz de Sasuke.

_SAKURA_!

Então, tudo ficou escuro.

Quando soube que estava consciente, não sentiu dor. Sentia seu corpo leviano e suspenso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não sentia seus membros. Era como boiar.

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas sentia que suas pálpebras pesavam muito. Não era como se estivesse débil, mas preferia mantê-los fechados, podia notar que havia muita luz.

Sentia-se bem assim. Podia respirar algo que a fazia sentir-se estranha. Era una fragrância desconhecida. Algo sumamente sobrenatural. Encantava-lhe. Queria senti-lo todo o dia. Também se sentia abrigada. Aninhada. Não sentia frio e muito menos calor. Sentia-se bem assim. Como agasalhada.

Estava sonhando ou aquilo era o céu?

Talvez sim.

Talvez não.

Mas se sentia muito bem assim, sorriu, deixaria as pálpebras fechadas ao menos um pouco mais.

Sasuke despertou quando a noite já havia entrado pela janela. A lua ainda podia iluminar bem a habitação, marcando bem os contornos dos objetos da habitação.

Continuava sentado na cadeira, sua posição firme e controlada havia sido quebrada essa noite. Havia querido manter-se acordado, mas ele também tinha ferimentos, silenciosamente havia fugido de seu quarto para aparecer nesse. Decepcionou-o muito ver vários cabos, mas suspirou aliviado ao escutar umas fortes e regulares palpitações.

Olhou a sua companheira.

Esta vez fora por pouco. Muito pouco, para o seu gosto. Franziu o cenho ao ver vários de seus ferimentos e não o agradava a idéia de que lhe haviam injetado morfina para que não sentisse dor. Lentamente afastou seus braços de seu pequeno corpo. Cortando o abraço. Desejava ver-lhe os olhos. Queria voltar a vê-los para apagar a imagem de um par de olhos verdes olhando-o desesperadamente, como si fosse a última vez. Reprimiu-se por pensar assim.

Com seus dedos torpes acariciou-lhe a bochecha e o cabelo. Parecia tão débil. Mas sorriu ao ver um pequeno sorriso na comissura de seus lábios. Ao menos, podia senti-lo.

Estava viva e isso era o que importava.

Outra vez sentiu sono, seus braços voltaram a acomodar-se ao redor de seu corpo. Abraçando-a com cuidado para não lastimá-la.

Esperava que despertasse na manhã seguinte e lhe sorrisse como sempre. Estava ansioso para ver este sorriso todos os dias.

**O****wari**

**

* * *

**

**-Notas da Tradutora-**

Eu não esperava ter tão pouco tempo. Desculpem-me o tardar, vou demorar um pouco para me ajustar aos novos horários e, afinal, problemas sempre aparecem.

Feliz Páscoa, crianças! Comam chocolate, quando mais cacau melhor! Sim, eu estou cobiçando a barra de chocolate de laranja com oitenta por cento cacau u.u'

Ok, eu preciso perguntar isso: alguém tem uma dúvida estapafúrdia sobre Nutrição? Nada? Nadica?

Este capítulo deveria ter sido postado sexta, mas – eu sempre tenho um "mas" na manga – eu me senti culpada e resolvi fazer um presente de **Páscoa**, que será postado junto ainda hoje. **Doce Rotina**, deve estar nas atualizações - Gosh, eu jamais tinha feito auto-propaganda antes, que humilhante!

Então, crianças, comam, comam, comam chocolate! :D

**Uchiha Harumi** – Hey! Yep, fiquei com as cópias por uma semana, agora ando só com os documentos, o atestado e o comprovante de residência – nunca se sabe. Se acrescentares mais detalhes sobre a personagem é só me mandar um e-mail, ok? Cuida-te!

**Kiyuii-chan** – Nossa mais nova estudante de medicina, não?! Há quanto tempo! Que bom que gostaste! Espero que te divirtas lendo as demais também. Até!

**Maá **– Olá, aqui está mais um capítulo, ainda tem uns dez para serem traduzidos, não te preocupes xD Tchau.

**Carol aka-neko** – Carol! Exato, empolgação tripla! xD Ficou com cara de "10 coisas que eu odeio em você", não ficou?xD Sério? Se lembrares do nome do filme, me avisa, ok? Até!

**Hyuuga Florine** – Que bom que conseguiste chegar até o último capítulo da atualização! xD Espero que continues lendo!

**Juliana-chan** – Ok, eu sou um pouco neurótica com isso: eu só traduzo, a fic é da Kaoru-chan, ok? Mas eu aviso a ela que tu adoraste, que tal?xD Até!

**Misaki Matsuya** – Nada como uma pequena vingança da Sakura, não?xD Nem sabes! Esses dias eu estava andando pela rua quando passou uma borboleta e eu fui seguindo ela com os olhos até dar de cara com uma senhora que me olhava como se eu fosse doida! Eu morri de rir sozinha xD E esse eu demorei, desculpa u.u' Até!

**Mari Santoro** – Ela riu porque isso não é usual, acho que ela ficou feliz em ter alguém que, de fato, faça uma crítica construtiva xD E porque a Kaoru-chan ri de tudo xD Aproveita pra fazer coisa ilegais agora, enquanto ainda és menor de idade xD Hey, eu também chego aos dezoito em agosto :D Não, pior que não é isso! Eu, minha mãe e minha tia chegamos a essa conclusão! Eu não fico bem com coisas na minha cabeça! E olha que o sonho da minha tia era me fazer usar uma boina xD Já, entrei esse ano! A autora tem uns vinte anos! Eu lembro da tua amiga!! A Jô, não? A amiga dela que é minha amiga (duh! Que rolo) está na faculdade de Geografia xD Até!

Meninas, eu peço desculpas por esse capítulo, além de atrasado está mal corrigido, vou arrumá-lo assim que conseguir tempo, mas achei que prefeririam que eu postasse assim.

Até, crianças!


	16. Infidelidade

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto** e **Little Pieces** não me pertencem, sendo o último de autoria de _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

_

* * *

  
_

**Infidelidade**

Às vezes, eu gostaria de poder encontrá-la na minha cama. Sentada, deitada, parada, submissa. Não me importa como, apenas a quero na minha cama.

Já me disseram várias vezes. Sou um maldito egocêntrico, alguém demasiado egoísta para tentar possuí-la. Mesmo que o tenha feito no sentido literal da palavra. Sorrio com malícia ao lembrar como o havia feito na noite anterior. Selvagem, furioso, sem parar, exaurindo-a, sentindo o êxtase correr pelas minhas veias, juraria que podia escutar o latir desenfreado de seu coração. A adrenalina de que _alguém_ pudesse abrir a porta do quarto, de que _alguém_ pudesse ouvi-la gritar o meu nome até ficar sem voz, que _alguém_ tentará impedir-me de tomá-la, de possuí-la em corpo e alma, é demasiado irresistível como para não pecar. Ooh, como gosto disso.

Mas não seria possível. Não era possível separar-me dela. Ela me pertencia tanto e nenhuma lei poderia mudar isso. Nenhuma regra. Nenhuma norma. Não importa o que aconteceu antes da minha ausência. Nada importava. Porque cada vez sentia a sua pele sobre a minha, seu calor a cima do normal, suas bocadas de ar, sua respiração entrecortada, o rubor em suas bochechas, seus olhos fechados e o cenho franzido de prazer me faziam sentir poderoso. Mil vezes mais poderoso que o resto, mais poderoso que _ele_.

_Por que ela era minha._

_Minha_ desde que conseguia se lembrar. _Minha_ porque ela gostava de estar comigo, podia sabê-lo pela forma como seus passos a traziam para a minha casa, quando dubitativamente tentava golpear a porta da entrada, quando fechava os olhos e se deixava levar pelos sentidos, quando desejava que a tocasse, que a beijasse, que a deixasse louca, que lhe sussurrasse aquelas palavras de consolo ao mesmo tempo em que a tomava com violência e selvageria, que fizesse seu corpo arder, que a mordiscasse, que a desejasse. Seu corpo a traía cada vez que entrava em meu quarto. Quando suas pernas se envolviam com as minhas, quando nossas mãos se entrelaçavam, quando os nossos beijos pareciam perder-se na intensidade e na suavidade. Porque podia ver a forma como seus olhos brilhavam, como seus braços me abraçavam cada vez que tocava o céu, como seus longos e finos dedos acariciavam o meu rosto quando acreditava que eu estava dormindo.

_**Minha em corpo e alma.**_

Porque podia ver como a magoava vestir a roupa recolhida do chão. Porque podia vê-la sentir a dor no peito quando saía pela minha porta. Porque sentia saudades do meu calor cada vez que ia embora. Porque não era a mim que ela beijava quando chegava em casa. Porque não era eu quem dividia a cama com ela. Porque a dor de se afastar de mim não era tanta como a dor que sentia cada vez que colocava o anel no dedo da mão esquerda.

- _Sasuke-kun... _– murmurou em seus sonhos, acomodando-se em meu peito, suspirou enquanto um sorriso se formava na comissura de seus lábios. Acariciei seu cabelo.

Porque, depois de tudo, ela era Hyuuga Sakura.

_Owari_

**

* * *

**

**Nota da tradutora:**

Revisado e com pedido de desculpas.

Algumas entenderão o motivo da ausência total. Faculdade. É, ela cai como uma bigorna na tua cabeça.

By-bye.


	17. Estranhamente

**-Disclaimer- **

**Naruto** e **Little Pieces** não me pertencem, sendo o último de autoria de _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

_

* * *

_

_Estranhamente_

_- Não vou voltar._

Haviam se encontrado por pura casualidade. Seu cabelo estranhamente longo. Seu corpo estranhamente crescido, seu rosto estranhamente maduro, sua mandíbula estranhamente apertada, vestido estranhamente com as roupas dos partidários de Orochimaru, com sua katana estranhamente nas costas, em uma posição estranhamente de combate. Seus olhos estranhamente frios, congelados, carentes de qualquer sentimento que não seja ódio, vingança e egocentrismo.

Era noite, mas a luz da lua alumbrava os arredores. Podia vê-lo claramente. Era ele. Não havia dúvida.

Aquela pessoa parada em frente a ela era, estranhamente, Uchiha Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun... por favor – quis cortar a distância que sempre os separava. Eram dez passos, mas nunca chegou a alcançá-lo.

- Sakura – seu tom de voz severo expressava claramente o que queria dizer-lhe. "Não vou voltar.". Tentou fazer caso omisso da dor que causou aquele tom.

- Poss- Podemos te ajudar – se apressou a acrescentar avançando dois passos. Viu como o seu corpo se tensou, atento caso decidisse atacá-lo.

_Quanto tempo estiveste assim, Sasuke-kun. Sempre precavido. Nunca confiando. _

- Não – seus olhos entrecerrados, atento a qualquer armadilha.

- Naruto treinou com Jiraiya. Aprendeu novas técnicas. Posso te ajudar. Eu posso curá-los. Tsunade me ensinou tudo o que ela sabe. Aprendi novas técnicas e aperfeiçoei várias. Sasuke-kun, _por favor._

Esperava que seu tom não soasse tão desesperado como queria.

Sem perceber, havia avançado outros três passos.

Seguia em sua posição de luta. Os músculos de sua mandíbula se tencionaram mais. Estaria reconsiderando?

- Kakashi-sensei poderia ajudar. Podemos buscá-lo juntos. Sabes que Naruto estará disposto a te ajudar no que for necessário. Não interferiríamos, mas estaríamos ali. Sasuke-kun, por favor, volta comigo.

Agora estavam frente a frente.

Podia sentir como seus olhos negros estranhamente resplandeciam diante da idéia, como se estranhamente gostasse. Podia vê-lo pensar. Analisar a situação. Havia abaixado a guarda. Não estava atento a qualquer ataque, por isso quando sentiu uma mão alcançar a sua bochecha não titubeou e desembainhou a sua espada.

Ela ficou com os olhos abertos pela surpresa. Seus reflexos a haviam dito que não movesse a cabeça e que se afastasse uma polegada de distância. Mas não foi o suficientemente rápida.

Uma gota de sangue caiu pelo seu pescoço para perder-se no filo da katana. Havia estado muito perto. Apenas a havia roçado, sabia que não era grave, que o sangue era apenas superficial. Não havia perigo.

Mas quando viu aqueles olhos negros, se surpreendeu. Estavam estranhamente abertos. Fixos na gota de sangue que baixava pelo seu filo. Sua katana seguia ali, sua mão ainda firma, sua postura de combate ainda ali.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Pretos versus verdes. Frio versus cálido. Assustados versus reconfortantes.

Sua mão acariciou-o. Ele não era frio. Exatamente o contrário. Sua pele tíbia, lisa e suave, seus olhos negros, assustados e cheios de seu desejo de vingança. Não, ele não era frio.

Era estranhamente cálido.

Viu-o fechar os olhos diante do contato. Quanto tempo havia passado desde a última vez que o haviam acariciado?

A katana foi abaixada e a gota de sangue caiu no solo. O silêncio era tanto que ambos acreditaram escutar o cair em um rápido e seco "plot".

Abriu os olhos quando a katana ficou ao lado de seu corpo, seus orbes eram estranhamente profundos.

Seus olhos verdes eram estranhamente amorosos, como se esses anos de distância não houvessem existido. Como se houvessem terminado algum treinamento juntos. Esses olhos verdes lhe expressavam o que o esperava em Konoha.

_Amor._

_Lar._

_Amor._

_**Lar.**_

_**Amor.**_

_Sasuke-kun._

Ele levantou sua mão e acariciou a bochecha dela. Ela fechou os olhos em seguida. Sua carícia com um tinte de tremor, medo de machucá-la. Sua mão seguiu a linha de sua mandíbula e desceu pelo seu pescoço. Seu pescoço longo e branco.

Sentia o seu corpo arder, sua respiração era entrecortada, podia sentia seu olhar profundo sobre o seu pescoço, sobre os seus orbes, seu rosto, por todos os lugares. Em estremecimento recorreu-a quando sentiu sua respiração sobre seu pescoço. Respirou profundamente e ela acreditou senti-lo sorrir em seu pescoço, mas bem poderia ter sido a sua imaginação.

- _Sakura._

Oh, seu nome em seus lábios sussurrado ao seu ouvido... Sentia suas pernas tremerem, não estava segura de quanto tempo poderia agüentar parada.

- _Não posso voltar, ainda._

Abriu os olhos surpresa.

Mas voltou a fechá-los quando ele beijou a ferida em seu pescoço. E sentiu seu coração disparar em seu peito quando a língua apagou os rastros de sangue. Deixou de respirar e tinha certeza de que o havia ouvido suprimir uma risada.

Logo, viu-se ajoelhada sobre o chão. Suas pernas haviam se debilitado, seu coração não deixava de latir desenfreadamente. Sua respiração era entrecortada e o rubor não desaparecia de suas bochechas.

Abriu os olhos para encontrá-lo, mas não estava nem em frente nem atrás. Tentou controlar-se, concentrar-se em seu chakra. Não o encontrava. Tinha ido embora.

- _Não posso voltar, ainda._

_**Ainda.**_

Sorriu. Aquilo era, estranhamente, suficiente.


	18. Fraca

**Disclaimer: Naruto **e **Little Pieces** não me pertencem, sendo o último de autoria de _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

**

* * *

**

-

Fraca

-

* * *

Fechou a porta com uma batida. Apressou-se a deixar a sua mochila sobre a cama ao mesmo tempo em que se desvestia do uniforme do colégio e o jogava sobre a cama. Soltou seu cabelo, que caiu com graça sobre seus ombros nus. Massageou o couro cabeludo e seus dedos pousaram sobre as suas têmporas formando círculos que, esperava, aliviariam a enxaqueca que, a qualquer momento, chegaria.

Seguiu em direção ao banheiro e deixou a água correr na banheira. Aproximou-se da pia e abriu a torneira. A sensação da água fria em seu rosto era agradável. Olhou-se no espelho, pequenas gotas escorriam por suas bochechas e caiam de seu queixo. Grandes verdes olhos _medrosos_ lhe devolviam o olhar. Teve que fazer um grande esforço para não quebrar o espelho. Odiava essa expressão.

Fechou a torneira e tocou a água. Estava quente. Colocou os sais e óleos, a espuma fez presença e ela tirou a roupa íntima. Entrou na banheira e, no instante em que se sentou, se levantou. Amarrou a toalha ao redor do seu corpo e andou até o seu quarto. Pegou seu _discman_, os fones e um dos CDs que tinha sobre o criado-mudo. Voltou para o banho e submergiu-se. Pôs o CD e o fone. Tentou pensar apenas na voz da cantora. Quando viu que não era o suficiente, aumentou o volume ao máximo e passou a tentar decorar as letras das canções. Quando ouviu o CD pela terceira vez, já as sabia. Notou que perdia a concentração da letra na água da banheira que já começava a esfriar-se. Sem pensar duas vezes, saiu.

No seu quarto, tomou o tempo necessário para encontrar o pijama que sua tia-madrinha o havia dado em seu aniversário de dezesseis anos. Lembrava-se dele vividamente porque era o único que contrastava entre os demais presentes. Um pijama de suas peças (regata e short), de ursinhos, chamava a atenção. O encontrou em uma das caixas que nunca se incomodava em abrir, porque sabia que tinha roupas que nunca usaria, na prateleira superior do guarda-roupa. O pegou com cuidado, enquanto procurava sua roupa íntima - descartou a idéia de usar um sutiã. Uma vez vestida, olhou ao redor – não tinha muito a fazer. Suspirou e sua mente aproveitou aqueles segundos para vagar em seus pensamentos. Ressoprou, irritada, e franziu o cenho. Dirigiu-se à cama e dobrou a roupa do colégio, pendurou-a no cabide. Alisou a cama, mesmo quando já estava lisa. Acomodou os livros em ordem alfabética e depois por preferência pessoal. Ao final, eles terminaram organizados por ano. Fez o mesmo com os CDs.

Parou no meio da habitação e olhou a hora. 17h08min. Não havia almoçado e não tinha vontade de lanchar. Estava segura de que não conseguiria engolir nada e tudo porqu--. Parou seus pensamentos antes que eles pudessem avançar. Pegou sua mochila e tirou os livros e pastas e os acomodou cuidadosamente sobre a escrivaninha enquanto acendia a lâmpada. Estava decidida a fazer toda a tarefa do dia. Quando a terminou, eram 18h49min. Suspirou, frustrada, e adiantou os trabalhos práticos que tinha que entregar na semana seguinte. Literatura, Biologia e alguma coisa de História.

Desta vez, quando levantou a cabeça para ver a hora, ficou satisfeita ao ver que as linhas vermelhas formavam 21h45min. Fechou os livros e as pastas. Acomodou os trabalhos em uma pasta separada para entregar. Apagou a luz e desfez a cama. Deitou-se, a vista fixa no teto. Podia ver a sombras das árvores e a moldura da janela projetar-se na sua habitação. Devia ser lua cheia. Sorriu com pesar.

_Como da última vez._

Fechou os olhos, irritada consigo mesma por haver-se traído, amaldiçoou-se por _ainda_ pensar naquilo, se frustrou ao saber que isso _ainda_ a magoava, se entristeceu ao saber que _ainda_ podia derramar incontáveis lágrimas sobre aquilo, se lamentou por _ainda_ ser tão fraca.

Deu meia volta, dando as costas à janela, notou a umidade da almofada. Tentou ignorar, realmente tentou. Tentou regular a respiração, tentou tranqüilizar-se, tentou não pensar, mas terminou em posição fetal, abraçando-se e fechando os punhos com força.

_Ele havia voltado._

E chorou.


End file.
